


всех утомил и исключительно себя радую

by Melany_Holl



Category: Big Russian Boss (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Сборник драбблов по БоссПимп и Богодееву.





	1. Быстрее (R, школьное АU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп (Богодеев на фоне)  
> Школьное AU - R, написано по зарисовке: https://pp.userapi.com/c836526/v836526118/4bd00/0BQkLE701Oc.jpg  
> Коллаж от кайли: https://pp.userapi.com/c836526/v836526287/4efe0/YJ9Oje33XL4.jpg

На стенах побелка, и если провести пальцем, под ногтем остаётся белая известь. И это противно – кожу саднит, и хочется поскорее стряхнуть пыль с рук. 

– Пойдём? – говорит Дима, вытягивая из напульсника нитки. Галочка Nike расползается под его варварскими движениями, но он не замечает: смотрит на выход, устало опираясь на стену. 

– Нет, – говорит Игорь и снова проводит ногтем по стене. Побелка неприятная, но ему хочется почувствовать мел на зубах. 

– Слушай, правда, это какой-то твой загон по поводу раздевалок…

Резко выпрямившись, Игорь нервно опускает руки и злобно скалится.

– Иди, хули ждёшь? – Лавров отворачивается и прикрывает глаза. В зале уже никого нет, а мячи, позабытые игроками, лежат посреди площадки.

– Давай уж ещё раз сыграем? – Фадеев недовольно морщится, а потом делает несколько решительных шагов в сторону кольца. – Раз уж ты не в состоянии справиться с собственным возбуж…

– Заткнись, а? – Игорь отрывается от стены, в несколько прыжков преодолевает расстояние и оказывается рядом. И его щёки горят – но это, конечно, от игры, а не от смущения.

– Давай сыграем на желание? – предлагает Фадеев, и мяч в его ладонях заговорённый. Он прыгает, прыгает, мечется от пола к его ладоням, и перехватить его нереально. 

– Это ёбаная провокация, – отвечает Лавров и перехватывает подачу. – Иди нахуй.

Он стучит об пол, тяжело дышит и рассеянно оглядывается назад – пытается понять, вышел ли Стас из раздевалки или нет. Та ещё головоломка, мать её. 

– Никакой провокации, чистые скилы – уделаешь ты меня, исполню твоё желание, я тебя – ты мое, – улыбается Дима. На вороте его растянутой майки пятна от пота, лицо красное, но глаза горят новой задумкой. И это заряжает адреналином, и хочется бежать, хоть за плечами уже тяжёлый урок физкультуры. 

– Хуй с тобой, давай, – решается Игорь и даёт пас. – Только без фанатизма.

– Уже готовишься проиграть? – Дима разбегается, набивает мяч и через голову швыряет в корзину – чистый трехочковый.

– Берегу твои нервишки, пидор.

В голосе Лаврова раздражение, но не столько от удачного броска, сколько от сложившейся ситуации – мог бы уже идти домой. Но нет ведь… 

– Уж кто бы говорил насчёт пидоров, – смеётся Фадеев, а Игорь рычит и перехватывает мяч. Бежать легко – он почти летает; кольцо над головой как цель всей жизни, да и сам баскетбол – способ забыть обо всем. И он бы забыл, если бы в виске не пульсировала мысль: Конченков там в душе. И его родинки рассыпаются в созвездия на бледной коже и блестят под каплями воды. И их можно сосчитать губами – все эти звёзды, сложить в галактики и дать им названия. 

– Не спи! – Фадеев пронырлив, перехватывает мяч, прыгает словно заведённый, обходит со спины и забрасывает в корзину. – Два-ноль. Отстаёшь.

Мяч снова у Лаврова, и он грубо пихает Димку в грудь, обходит его, а потом подпрыгивает – и это чистый слэм-данк. 

– Полегче, – Фадеев потирает ушибленное плечо, но в следующую секунду снова разыгрывается. – До пяти? 

– Я тебя натяну, – обещает Игорь, злорадно улыбаясь, а Дима и рад принять такие правила игры. Он прыгает, перехватывает, забивает снова, и, когда счёт сравнивается до четырёх, он почти без сил. 

– Ну! Давай! – рычит Лавров, поднимая руки. Жилка на его виске пульсирует, майка совсем промокла, а в глазах огонь. – Чего ждёшь?

Фадеев перед ним пританцовывает, мячом отбивает нехитрую мелодию и, когда уже Игорь точно уверен в том, что победа в его кармане, за спиной слышится голос: 

– Вы, бля, идёте? 

Он медленно оборачивается, забывая обо всём, и Фадеев забрасывает в корзину последний, пятый мяч. Тот стучит по полу, вторит бухающим ударам сердца: тум, тум, тум… 

– Лавров? – окликает его Фадеев, перехватывает бросок и снова швыряет, но на этот раз не в кольцо, а в голову Игоря. Звук такой же гулкий, как и у стены, и Лавров шипит, потирая темечко. От места удара расползается обжигающее пятно стыда, захватывает новые территории, и вот он уже весь красный от ушей до шеи. 

Конченков опирается острым плечом о косяк двери, складывает руки на груди и ухмыляется криво. И по его глазам ясно, что он всё понимает – от этого Лаврову ещё хуже. 

– Ты проиграл, Лаврушка, – шепчет Дима походя, продолжая набивать мяч. Он поворачивает голову к Стасу, а потом пасует ему: – Да, мы тут закончили.

Конченков отлипает от двери, тянет длинными тонкими пальцами за ворот толстовки и укрывается им до самых глаз. Но эти глаза могут сказать больше, чем только можно вообразить – в них горит догадка и насмешка, и это куда больнее, чем Игорь ожидал. 

Ссутуленная спина Конченкова скрывается в темноте коридора, и последнее, что видит Лавров – это рука Фадеева на плечах Стаса и победная улыбка. И Лавров в ярости бросает мяч в них, но в последний момент чуть-чуть отклоняет руку, и он летит в стену. И отбивает кусок побелки – она падает на пол, а во рту Игоря вязкая слюна.

***

– Расстроился, что не попал в одну команду с Конченковым? – спрашивает Фадеев, лениво набрасывая в кольцо мяч.

Вечером зал пустой, уроки давно закончились, и парни вчетвером разминаются перед игрой. С того случая, как Фадеев выиграл у звезды-всея-баскетбола-Лаврова желание, он не напоминает о долге, и Игорь думает, что тот ждёт подходящего случая, чтобы подловить его на какой-нибудь неловкой ситуации. И это раздражает – Лавров впервые проигрывает.

– Ты с ним когда-нибудь играл? – спрашивает Игорь Фадеева и перехватывает мяч. Он ничего не может с собой поделать – пялится сквозь ресницы на Конченкова, смотрит, как тот подпрыгивает и забрасывает мяч в противоположное кольцо. У него задирается растянутая майка, и на мгновение можно увидеть ямочки внизу худой спины и россыпь родинок. 

Игорь облизывает губы, отворачиваясь, и бросает мяч Фадееву.

– Нет, – пожимает плечами Дима и приветственно машет входящему в зал Богомолу. Макс морщится и кивает, на его губах улыбка, но подходить он не спешит: Конченков как раз поворачивается и замечает его.

– Ты когда-нибудь оставался запертым в одной клетке с Росомахой? – хрипло смеётся Лавров, но его смех перебивает крик Стаса:

– Быстрее! Быстрее, Макс! Ты, бля, не знаешь, что это слово значит? – он пихает в плечо Богомола, а потом передаёт ему пас. – Это означает больше, чем просто быстро!

Макс стонет, но послушно включается в игру. 

– Два на два? – предлагает Конченков, подбегая ближе. Лавров смотрит на него, облизывает губы снова, замечая, как бьётся венка на шее Стаса. Ему хочется провести по ней языком, но он просто трясёт головой, заставляя себя выбросить эту мысль. 

– Проигравший собирает мячи и маты, – кивает Фадеев и, не дожидаясь ответа, выхватывает мяч у зазевавшегося Богомола. Он набивает, бежит к кольцу и одним махом забрасывает трехочковый. Игорь ловит мяч, плечом отпихивает Конченкова, ровно на секунду вдыхая запах его пота, а потом бросает через голову. Мяч скользит по краю кольца и попадает прямо в корзину. 

– Макс, бля, не зевай! – злится Стас и перехватывает пас. Он ловко обходит Фадеева, подбегает к противоположному кольцу и, повернув лицо в сторону Лаврова, вдруг подмигивает. Сердце пропускает удар, ноги ватные, а дыхание спирает, но реакция куда быстрее его мыслей – Игорь пихает его, не даёт подступиться, и мяч снова у них. 

Игра всё жёстче, всё забористей ругается Стас на Богомола, всё чаще вздымается его грудь, и Лавров фактически летает, перехватывая и пасуя – он чертовски хорош и знает об этом.

Они с Фадеевым ведут тридцать два – восемнадцать, когда Макс валится на паркет и вскидывает руку с вытянутым средним пальцем. 

– В пизду вас, сил нет, – по его лицу бегут капельки пота, майка промокла насквозь, и он кашляет, потому что лёгкие совсем ни к чёрту.

– Быстрее бегать надо, – Конченков несильно пинает его под зад, а Макс вяло отмахивается.

Все довольны, что так хорошо сыграли, а больше всех рад Игорь – он уже идёт в сторону душевых, чтобы поскорее собраться и свалить, пока Стас будет собирать маты. Но Фадеев мерзко хихикает и протягивает валяющемуся Богомолу ладонь, помогая подняться. 

– Пойдём, братишка, – он бросает хитрый взгляд на Лаврова, и тот понимает, что этот стервец задумал. – Лаврушка тут поможет Конченкову – он мне задолжал.

– Благодетель, – благодарно стонет Макс и двумя руками наклоняет голову Димки, чтобы поцеловать его лоб. – Ты ж мой хороший, я твой должник.

– Отсосёшь в душе, – смеётся Фадеев, направляясь к выходу.

– Иди нахуй.

– И это тоже можно… 

Голоса стихают, зал полнится лишь эхом удаляющихся шагов. Конченков подбирает мячи и идёт к стойке, а сам даже не смотрит на Игоря. От его затылка по шее скользит тонкая бисеринка пота и теряется в вороте. И Лаврову хочется её поймать языком, заглянуть туда, под безразмерную майку, провести ладонями по коже, сжать до синяков, до чёрных отметин – оставить космические воронки, которые будут вести прямиком в его сердце. 

– Чего стоишь? – Стас поворачивает голову и замирает: Игорь стянул с себя промокшую толстовку. 

– Жарко.

Конченков несколько секунд пялится, а потом криво ухмыляется, и Лавров готов поспорить, что в глазах его похоть. 

– Из-за меня? – он делает несколько шагов к Игорю, тонким пальцем проводит по груди, спускаясь ниже, и ногтем царапает старый шрам, оставшийся после того, как Лаврову вырезали аппендикс. Это белый полумесяц, сияющий на смуглой коже подобно звезде. 

– Да, – хрипло кивает Игорь и, подпихнув пальцы за край его шорт, тянет Стаса на себя. – Заебал, ей-богу, дразниться. 

Конченков смеётся, и этот звук отлетает к высокому потолку, исчезая за погасшим табло и выцветшими стягами. Этот смех рикошетит от рёбер Игоря, и, чёрт подери, это лучшее, что он мог услышать.

Руки сами стягивают майку Стаса, он выгибается, послушно подставляя шею под поцелуи, но Игорь медлит – рассматривает тонкие искусанные губы, дышит тяжко, словно кислород на исходе, а потом прижимается к его губам. Его ладонь проскальзывает под резинку, обхватывает и ласкает нежно и уверенно. А Стас в его объятьях тает и льнёт ласковым котёнком, какой уж там Росомаха. 

– Дай мне… Хочу, – бормочет он и спускает шорты Игоря. И в голове белый шум – отчего-то им не страшно, что, пусть и вечером, но в зал могут заявиться посторонние. К чёрту их, к чёрту.

– Душа моя, Конченков, ты моё сердце…

Мозолистая ладонь Лаврова обхватывает их одновременно, сжимает собственнически, и Стаса откровенно ведёт, потому что он совсем уж по-блядски скулит, а потом вдруг произносит сквозь зубы: 

– Быстрее, слышишь?

Лавров ускоряется, пальцами впиваясь в тонкую спину Стаса, оставляет фиолетовые бутоны поцелуев на его шее и шепчет ему на ухо что-то ванильно-нежное, просто потому что уж очень хочется. 

– Хороший мой…

– Быстрее, ну? – Стас выгибается, протяжно стонет и пачкает ладонь Игоря, и от того, насколько тот красив в его руках, насколько изящен и хрупок, тот кончает следом. И дышит, дышит так, что вот-вот выпьет весь воздух в зале до дна.

Конченков оседает на пол, так и не удосужившись натянуть шорты, и улыбается. 

– Когда я говорю быстрее…

– ...это означает больше, чем просто быстро. Я понял, – Игорь заканчивает за него фразу, морщится и подхватывает с пола толстовку – та влажная и холодная. Он быстрым шагом направляется в сторону раздевалок. В паху тянет, ладонь ещё эта измазанная, и он краснеет от мысли, что несмотря на то, что Стасу от него только и нужно, что было – это подрочить, Игорю хочется попробовать его на вкус. 

Он не баба, но ему всё равно немного больно, потому что Стас для него – душа, а Игорь для Стаса… кто? Кто он для него? 

– Лавров! – зовёт его Конченков, и Игорь оборачивается.

Стас сидит на полу, трёт шею и выглядит ребёнком – до того он нежный. Но обманываться не стоит, и Игорь насупливает брови. 

– Чего тебе?

– Я теперь с тобой буду играть, – говорит Конченков и лениво вытягивается на полу. – Хочешь?..

И Игорь не сдерживается: захлопывает дверь в зал и поворачивает ключ. Он покажет, что может быстрее.


	2. Двадцать миллионов долларов (PG-13, флафф)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Богодеев (БоссПимп на фоне)  
> AU, флафф, рейтинг – PG-13, нецензурная лексика, ООС.   
> По двум зарисовкам: https://pp.userapi.com/c836526/v836526233/4f9df/fdHLho-Htok.jpg и https://pp.userapi.com/c836526/v836526751/5e667/LKVLCWCFMeU.jpg

На часах уже около трёх ночи, и под потолком жужжит осоловевшая от жары муха. Она бьётся о плафон, истерически повизгивая, но парни не обращают на это никакого внимания. 

– Всемирный заговор, я тебе отвечаю, братишка, – Макс нащупывает на столе зажигалку, попутно опрокидывая пустые и не очень рюмки. – А на долларе масонский глаз.

– У тебя на жопе глаз, – смеётся Фадеев, и Богомол бросает на него тяжёлый взгляд, попыхивая сигаретой.

– Хочешь проверить? – этот вопрос он произносит очень низким голосом, и Дима краснеет.

Ему хочется смешно пошутить, но ничего не получается – он нетрезво двигает губами, прищуривается, машет пальцем перед носом Макса и даже поворачивается к погасшему Пимпу, но шутка всё равно не приходит на ум.

– Сам пидор, – выдает он наконец, устало опуская голову на руки.

Богомол долго смотрит на него, улыбаясь, но ничего на это не отвечает. Зато Пимп вдруг просыпается и тянется тонкой рукой за бутылкой пива.

– То есть, все деньги масонские? – уточняет он, запинаясь три раза на последнем слове.

– Все, – кивает Макс. Он пускает кольца дыма, поглядывая на дремлющего на столе Димку, и даже хочет провести по его шевелюре пальцами, но сдерживается – не баба он, нет.

– И всё правительство – это масоны? – приподнимает бровь Стас. Он делает глоток из горла – пиво пенится, идёт верхом, и вот тот полностью заляпал майку и матерится как чёрт.

– Частично, – Макс пожимает плечами и таки тянется к лицу Фадеева. И проводит по его щеке пальцем, обрисовывая линию скул.

– Отъебись, дай поспать, – стонет тот, и Богомол улыбается так, словно выиграл миллион. Ну, а что – его послали только потому, что он мешает спать, а не потому что сует свои руки туда, куда не просят. Хотя, как это не просят – вон как Димка сладко двигает носом, как уж тут его не погладить?

– Это, блять, очень серьёзное за… заявление, – решает Пимп, не обращая внимания на то, что там Макс творит со своими руками. – Щас приедут парни на джипах и арестуют тебя.

Макс отрывается от поглаживания уха морщащегося Димки, несколько секунд смотрит на потолок – на притихшую муху, если честно – а потом трагическим голосом спрашивает:

– Это за что?

Пимп отводит глаза в сторону и пожимает узкими плечами.

– За масонские доллары, – говорит, а Димка, который, оказывается, всё это время не спал, ржёт как помешанный.

– Всё, Стас, кончай пить, – он на ощупь тянется к пытающемуся увернуться Пимпу, чтобы забрать бутылку, но тот весь такой пронырливый, что хуй что заберёшь. И Фадеев опускает ладонь – Макс приятно гладит его шею, так что в пизду пьяного Конченкова. Пусть с ним Игорь потом разбирается.

– А вообще, у меня есть идея, – говорит Стас, отодвинув свой стул вплотную к раковине.

Дима благосклонно открывает один глаз, а Макс хочет было убрать свою руку от его шеи, как тот недовольно бурчит и возвращает её на место. И Богомол шумно сглатывает, чувствуя тёплые пальцы на своём запястье.

– Так что за идея? – как ни в чём не бывало уточняет Дима.

За распахнутым настежь окном летняя ночь, и в воздухе плавает аромат жасмина. Слышатся звуки музыки, чей-то смех, но улицы всё равно тихие и пустынные, и только они сидят на кухне. И им невероятно, неописуемо хорошо – так, что хочется остановить время.

– Предположим, – говорит Стас, вытягивая вверх указательный палец. Дима даже решает приподнять голову, оперев ее о ладонь, и теперь рука Макса покоится на его макушке, словно тот благословляет его.

Ну, он бы не только благословил…

– Предположим, есть десять миллионов долларов, – продолжает Пимп важно.

– Где есть? – тут же оживляется Макс.

– Я не ебу, – машет рукой Конченков. – Где-нибудь. У Лаврова, например.

Все как по команде поворачивают голову в сторону двери, за которой мирно дрыхнет Игорь, видя, наверное, десятый сон.

– Так вот, – Стас подтягивает к локтю рукав и неловко роняет пустую бутылку на пол. – Ёбанный в рот, рукожоп, бля… Вы бы выстрелили вашему лучшему другу в ногу за десять миллионов долларов?

Дима, потянувшийся было за опрокинутой бутылкой, стукается темечком о столешницу, выражает всю свою неприязнь к ней, а потом выпрямляется. И даже благосклонно позволяет Максу подуть на появившуюся вдруг шишку, хоть вопрос Конченкова интересует его неимоверно.

– Десять миллионов? – переспрашивает Макс.

– Десять, – широким жестом соглашается Стас.

Несколько секунд Дима недовольно морщится, выслушивая замечания Богомола о том, какой он калич и долбоящер, и больше лупиться головой ему нельзя – растеряет остатки мозга, а потом Фадеев прерывает его:

– Ты стреляешь в меня, а затем, когда моя нога заживает, мы покупаем огромный ебучий дом и "ренджроверы".

– И собак, – соглашается Макс.

– Что… – хочет было произнести Стас, не понимая, что происходит.

– А ещё ты можешь прострелить мою, и у нас будет целых двадцать миллионов! – продолжает Богомол.

– Отличный план, разъебём систему! 

Они смеются и пьяно пожимают друг другу руки, пока Макс не утягивает Диму в свои объятия.

– Вы, бля, ебантяи, – заключает Стас и прищуривается. 

– Так где пушка? – уточняет Дима откуда-то из подмышки Макса.

– Какая пушка? – не понимает Конченков.

– Которой мы будем простреливать ноги, – по слогам, словно младенцу, поясняет Богомол и даже выпускает из захвата Фадеева.

– Точно ебантяи, – заключает Стас и прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Димки, чтобы проверить температуру.

– Наверное, у Лаврушки, – не обращая внимания на Конченкова, заключает Фадеев и поднимается на ноги. – Пойду разбужу.

В следующее мгновение Стас подскакивает, показывает ему фак и исчезает за дверью. И где-то в глубине квартиры слышатся голоса:

– Игорь! Игорь, Игорь!

Скрипит кровать, Лавров вздыхает и хриплым спросонья голосом спрашивает:

– Что тебе надо? Три часа ночи на дворе, ты в курсе?

Под весом Конченкова прогибается матрас, и его голос такой взволнованный, точно началась война, не иначе.

– Дима хотел тебя разбудить, но я остановил его, – Конченков полнится гордостью за самого себя – вот-вот лопнет. А ещё он запинается через слово, но это его, честно говоря, мало заботит.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, и парни на кухне вслушиваются в шорохи ночи за окном. А потом Игорь устало спрашивает:

– Что с тобой не так? – и по звукам ясно, что он утягивает Конченкова к себе под одеяло – спать и видеть сладкие сны.

Квартира снова погружается в тишину, только тикают часы на холодильнике да шумят трубы.

– Просрали свои десять миллионов, – вздыхает Фадеев грустно и снова укладывает голову на стол.

А Макс проводит по его затылку, щекотно касаясь коротких волос на шее, наклоняется ниже и дует ему в ухо.

– В жопу миллионы, – говорит он. Его губы в опасной близости от кожи Димы – он даже может почувствовать тепло его тела.

– А собаки? Ты ж хотел собак, – Дима приподнимает голову и натыкается, как бабочка на булавку, на взгляд прищуренных глаз.

– Лучше поцелуй меня, – шепчет Макс. 

Он просчитывает точки в радужке глаз Фадеева, слушает его сбившееся дыхание и предсказывает свою судьбу по трещинкам на его губах. Он такой домашний и уютный – слегка помятый после пьянки, но неимоверно родной. Макс может дать руку на отсечение, что легко вспомнит расположение всех морщинок, родинок, шрамов и царапин на теле Димки, просто потому что он знает его лучше себя самого. Лучше кого бы то ни было на этом свете.

И он ждёт его реакции, ждёт решения. Ведь они лучшие друзья, верно?..

И Фадеев целует.


	3. Плохой бизнес-план (R, флафф)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп (Богодеев намёком)  
>  AU, учебные заведения, юмор, флафф - рейтинг R, ООС, нецензурная лексика. По зарисовкам: https://pp.userapi.com/c841029/v841029835/6d18/RpsKz5yYVlw.jpg  
> 

Во рту собирается слюна от едкого сигаретного дыма, но Стас держится, завистливо провожая каждую затяжку Димы. Это что-то вроде испытания силы воли, и Конченков давно бы уже сдался, вот только он упрямый парень, и раз что-то решил, значит, будет гнуть свою линию.

– Я бы в лоб сказал, – говорит вдруг Фадеев задумчиво. 

– И в лоб бы получил, – недовольно шипит Стас, ёжась. За университетскими подсобными зданиями лежит снег, явно не догадываясь о том, что на дворе апрель. И ноги промокли до носков, но дружба важнее, тем более обсудить наболевшее больше не с кем, только с Димой.

– У меня просто таких проблем никогда не было, – поясняет Фадеев, большим пальцем руки с зажатой в ней сигаретой потирая нос. – Я всегда говорю, как есть, и если Чечня в огне – сваливаю, пока пизды не получил.

– И часто это прокатывало? – скептически жмурится Стас, чувствуя, как на щеках оседает противная холодная морось.

– Один раз прокатило, – словно бы не замечая насмешки, произносит Дима совершенно спокойно. 

И Конченков проглатывает язвительный комментарий, потому что Фадеев прав: однажды он сказал всё в лоб, и теперь Максим рядом с ним двадцать четыре на семь, семь дней в неделю, включая выходные и национальные праздники. И это даже не преувеличение, потому что он оставался у них ночевать и слышал… 

Собственно, _это_ он был бы рад забыть, потому что его детская психика к такому явно не готова. А вот то, что было после – с этого хоть картину маслом пиши: Фадеев сидел на кухне на табуретке, не зная, что Стас на балконе курит, и охотно подставлял руки смотрящему на него снизу вверх Максу, пока тот счищал с его кожи воск. И в голове Конченкова никак не могли уложиться два и два – Богомол мучает Диму, Диме это очень нравится.

Но круче всего было, конечно, то, _что_ Макс говорил Фадееву – шёпотом, едва слышно, так нежно, словно перед ним не человек, а ебаное божество. Но Стас услышал, и не потому, что развесил уши (он развесил, и ему не стыдно), а потому что это было невозможно не услышать.

– И даже через сотни жизней я нашёл бы тебя.

Это не было признание в любви в классическом его виде: такое можно найти в тупых пабликах в социальных сетях. Но пафосные речи на то и пафосные, чтобы превращаться во что-то большее на старой советской кухоньке с жёлтым плафоном на потолке.

Так что сейчас Конченков жуёт жвачку, смотрит на Димку внимательно, стараясь не замечать засосов на его неприкрытой шее, и молчит. Может, он и прав, и честность – лучшая политика, но…

– Не могу я ему сказать, – говорит Стас, тяжело выдыхая. – Просто не могу. Это, блять, бесперспективняк.

Фадеев пожимает плечами и откидывает окурок в сторону. 

– Можешь начать ему _намекать_ , – он выразительно двигает бровями, и, ладно, это выглядит на самом деле смешно.

– Ты, блять, издеваешься? – сдержанно уточняет Конченков, сплёвывая собравшуюся во рту слюну.

– Нет.

Дима подтягивает на плече рюкзак и достаёт из кармана телефон. Он не спешит на пары, и Стас без слов понимает, что тот хочет ещё раз успеть покурить перед тем, как пойти на высшую математику. И он тихо ненавидит своего друга, хоть это и несправедливо – неужели он виноват, что Стас бросил курить? 

– Я имею в виду, что ты мог бы подкатить к нему незаметно, – сдерживая смех, предлагает Дима, сёрфя в интернете. – Ну, знаешь, эти ваши бабские заморочки с флиртом…

– Какой же ты всё-таки кусок дерьма, – почти облегчённо произносит Стас и от души даёт Фадееву подзатыльник. – И кто ещё из нас баба, пидор?

Тот, конечно, ничего не отвечает, а просто смеётся, и Конченков тут же расслабляется, потому что, ну, всё не так уж и плохо, если они могут над этой ситуацией посмеяться.

– Спокойно, братишка, я что-нибудь придумаю, – обещает ему Дима снисходительно, и Стас ему верит. 

И закуривает протянутую сигарету: бросит в следующий раз.

 

Фадеев его не обманывает. 

Через пару недель Стасовых пряток по коридорам университета от высокой фигуры Игоря Лаврова, на паре философии Дима швыряет на стол сорванную где-то оконную ручку.

– Что это? – Конченков опасливо трогает кончиком карандаша сломанный кусок пластика и косится на Фадеева.

– Это отличный вариант, как можно всё устроить, братишка, – Димка сияет как начищенный пятак, и Конченков уже опасается, что сейчас ослепнет от этой довольной физиономии.

Монотонный голос профессора гулко отдаётся от стен аудитории, слышится шорох ручек и бумаги, а с задней парты – тихое посапывание. За окном ветер гоняет тучи, и стоит нескончаемая пелена: идёт дождь со снегом.

– Я сломал окно в нашей… твоей комнате в общаге.

Дима выдерживает паузу, а Стас просто не может поверить в то, что только что услышал.

– Ебануться…

Он хватает воздух как выброшенный на берег кит, смотрит на ручку на столе и пытается унять дёргающийся глаз.

– Я решил, что это идеальный вариант, – как ни в чём не бывало объясняет Дима, не обращая внимания на побледневшего друга. – У тебя там всё сейчас снегом завалит, значит, комната будет непригодная для жизни.

– Да ты охуел в край! – восклицает Конченков, приподнимаясь, и профессор поражённо умолкает. На самом деле замолкают все – даже храпа с последней парты не слышно. Но Димка уверенно кладёт на его плечо руку, усаживает и тут же виновато улыбается преподавателю:

– Нервный срыв перед сессией, он так больше не будет.

Профессор понятливо кивает и продолжает лекцию об учении Канта. Но Стас до сих пор не может отойти от шока, так что тянется своей тонкой рукой к горлу Фадеева с неприкрытым желанием убить его.

– Но-но-но! Без рук! – Димка ловко перехватывает запястья Конченкова и спокойным, утешительным тоном пытается его вразумить: – Да всё будет заебись, ты просто послушай.

Стас делает несколько глубоких вдохов, закрывает глаза и медленно кивает. Убить Фадеева он всегда успеет. А тут слишком много свидетелей.

– С тех пор, как мы с Максом съехали, свободные места есть только у вас с Лавровым. Так что после этого ЧП тебя точно к нему переселят. А там дело в шляпе – уж как-нибудь…

Он делает какие-то движения руками, пытаясь соединить пальцы, и Стас даже не хочет представлять, что это он имеет в виду.

– Насколько велики масштабы ущерба? – почти спокойно спрашивает он.

– Подоконник и твоя кровать, – вины Фадеев, разумеется, не чувствует, но что-то в его голосе даёт Конченкову понять, что это не всё.

– А стол?

– И стол, – отвечает Фадеев, и Стас с грохотом роняет голову на руки. 

На рабочем столе не только ноутбук и зарядки, но и его курсовой проект – чертежи на пару метров.

– Ноутбук я запихнул под кровать, – спешит его успокоить Фадеев, и от жестокой расправы его спасает звонок. 

Он тут же подскакивает на ноги, хватает рюкзак и оказывается в трёх партах от Конченкова – тот никак до него не дотянется. Поэтому Стас просто швыряет в него эту проклятую оконную ручку и показывает средний палец. Но поганец Фадеев ловкий, что мартышка, поэтому легко перехватывает ручку на лету. И шлёт Конченкову воздушный поцелуй, зараза такая.

 

Каким бы ни был этот план, он срабатывает: заведующая охает и ахает, когда Стас, едва не глотая слёзы от ярости, собирает обрывки чертежей. Он потратил на них два месяца выходных, и переделывать всё с нуля… Чёртов Фадеев поплатится, уж это Конченков может ему гарантировать.

– И шкаф развалился, – расстроенно сетует заведующая, не понимая, как такое могло произойти. Она рассеянно смотрит на сломанную ручку, на честное лицо Фадеева и, чёрт подери, верит, что это от ветра.

Нет, ну, это уже вершина долбоебизма, если вы спросите Стаса. Но его никто не спрашивает: Дима скоренько помогает собрать учебники в один чемодан, уцелевшие вещи – в другой, и незаметно пинает Стаса в сторону выхода.

– И куда же мне его… – начинает было заведующая, пытаясь вспомнить свободные комнаты, но Фадеев её радостно перебивает.

– У Лаврова на этаже в комнате есть место!

Она согласно кивает, а Стасу только остается порадоваться, что у Фадеева нет желания захватить какую-нибудь страну: у него бы это вышло – раз плюнуть, судя по его стратегическому складу мышления. Поэтому он обречённо подхватывает сумки, суёт ноут подмышку и бредёт дальше по коридору. Он прекрасно знает, где живёт Игорь Лавров. И он нервничает.

– Ну, бывай, приятель, – легкомысленно хлопает его по плечу Фадеев и смывается до того, как Стас успевает сказать ему что-нибудь из серии “ты, чёртов мудак, меня подставил и, будь добр, сам разгребай это дерьмо”. Но Димка уже на другом конце коридора, а Конченков – сутулый и неуверенный в себе – жмётся у двери и не может постучать: руки заняты.

И в тот момент, когда он хочет бросить всё на пол, дверь распахивается.

– Йоу, – хрипло говорит Лавров.

– Вацап, – отвечает Конченков, и в голове у него сразу тысяча фэйспалмов.

– Чё забыл тут? – гостеприимно уточняет Игорь, не позволяя войти.

– Жить тут буду, – говорит Стас и пихает его плечом, но толку от этого мало: широкоплечий Игорь входит в основной состав команды по баскетболу, а Конченков напоминает телеграфный столб. Телеграфный столб, страдающий анорексией. Но попытка не пытка, так ведь?

– Жииииить? – протягивает Лавров задумчиво, глядя на потешные попытки Стаса его пихнуть. – Ну, ладно.

Он отходит в сторону, и Конченков пытается поправить на плече сумки, как мир вокруг вдруг делает кульбит, и он осознаёт, что висит на плече Лаврова вниз головой. И тот его тащит куда-то, совершенно игнорируя его слабые трепыхания –  вообще-то, Конченков и сам в силах справиться.

– Добро пожаловать, братишка, – добродушно произносит Лавров и улыбается в щетину, усаживая Стаса.

От такого развития событий сердце у Конченкова заходится в рваном ритме, и он едва дышит, потому что вся кровь прилила к лицу. Он привычно натягивает на худые запястья рукава толстовки и ошалело хлопает глазами, сидя на кровати.

– Не ожидал, что мы сразу перейдём к сожительству, но я рад, что не придётся тратиться на цветы и конфеты, – Лавров пропихивает в карманы ладони и смеётся, а Стас тупит неимоверно. – Хотя не подумай, я не жадный.

– У меня комнату снегом замело, – тихо произносит Конченков, стараясь прийти в себя. – А у тебя есть свободное место, так что заведующая направила меня сюда. Понимаешь ли…

Лавров опускается на свою кровать напротив и забавно щурится, рассматривая покрасневшего Конченкова как новогодний подарок.

– Комнату. Снегом. В апреле. Ага, – резюмирует он наконец и заваливается на подушки. – Ну, что сказать, велкам.

И Стас краснеет ещё сильнее. А потом запоздало соображает показать своему новому соседу средний палец, но тот только смеётся в ответ.

 

На самом деле жить с Лавровым несказанно лучше, чем Конченков мог себе вообразить. Тот старше его на пару курсов, поэтому с удовольствием делится конспектами и старыми записями. И даже с чертежами помогает так, что за вечер Стас заканчивает огромный пласт работы.

Игорь умеет варить прекрасный кофе, и он вообще тот ещё изобретатель: у него даже будильник не звонит просто так – он делает короткое замыкание, отчего тут же включается чайник и тостер, так что к тому моменту, как парни поднимаются с постели, их ждёт уже наполовину готовый завтрак.

А ещё Лавров и правда совсем не жадный: со всей отеческой заботой он помогает восстановить весь понесённый ущерб и даже дарит Стасу майку на новоселье с забавной надписью “Чип и Дэйл спешат на помощь”. 

На самом деле через неделю Конченков может возвращаться к себе обратно, но ему совершенно не хочется, так что остатки вещей незаметно перекочёвывают в комнату Лаврова и оседают на его полках.

 

Идут дни, недели, и такой прошаренный Фадеев оказывается всецело неправ только в одном: само собой всё не срастается – Лавров не заходит дальше подшучиваний, а Стас не решается признаться.

Так что в начале мая Конченков идёт на отчаянный шаг, и, когда Игорь возвращается вечером с тренировки, он застаёт абсолютно голого Стаса, мнущегося перед шкафом. И единственной вещью, за которую может зацепиться взгляд Лаврова, чтобы не скользнуть ниже – это большие оленьи глаза Конченкова.

– Стас, – говорит он неторопливо, – почему ты голый?

Несколько секунд Конченков молчит, покусывая тонкие губы, а потом наклоняет голову набок, зажмуривая глаза:

– Я… ну… у меня нет одежды, – если это не самая тупая отмазка, то просто покажите ему того, кто мог проебаться ещё сильнее.

Лавров тяжело вздыхает, и Стас может из-под ресниц видеть, как он скользит взглядом по его телу, останавливаясь на татуировке. Но время идет, и ничего не происходит – ёбаный Лавров просто издевается.

– Конечно, есть, – говорит он в конце концов и открывает шкаф. – Смотри-ка: рубашка, джинсы, привет, Игорь, и, вот так сюрприз, футболка, которую ты недавно подарил Стасу.

Он протягивает ему эту самую футболку, улыбается как ёбаный Супермен, и Конченков просто смотрит на Чипа и Дэйла, пока Игорь идёт в душ. И он насвистывает какую-то незатейливую мелодию, словно ничего не произошло.

Ладно, Игорь, один-ноль в твою пользу.

Но Стас ведь решительный? Поэтому через несколько дней он просто лежит на кровати, пытаясь выучить несколько тем, как замечает, что Игорь куда-то собирается. Он снимает футболку и что-то ищет в шкафу.

Его спина – широкая и такая красивая, с ямочками на пояснице, маячит перед глазами, так что Стас никак не может отвлечься. Он смотрит на Лаврова, удивлённо замечая родинку на лопатке, мечтая прикоснуться к ней, как вдруг понимает, что Игорь чувствует его взгляд.

– Мне нравятся твои штаны, – краснея, объясняет Стас и снова утыкается в тетрадь с записями.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Игорь невозмутимо и стряхивает со штанины несуществующую пыль. – Купил с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой.

На мгновение Стас зажмуривается, пытаясь справиться со страхом, а потом тихо выдаёт:

– Но знаешь, Игорь, мне бы больше понравилось, если бы они исчезли на сто процентов.

Слышится шум соседей за стеной, кто-то играет на улице в футбол, а Стас ждёт ответа от Игоря.

– Братишка, ты должен знать, что магазины не могут отдавать вещи бесплатно, понимаешь? – голос Лаврова непрошибаемый – оторви да выбрось, и Конченков краснеет ещё пуще.

– Я просто…

– Это, типа, самый хуёвый способ вести бизнес, дурашка, уж можешь мне поверить, – не обращая внимания на метания Стаса, заканчивает свою мысль Лавров и, сука, взъерошивает его волосы. 

Взъерошивает. Чёртовы. Волосы. Стаса.

Унизительнее вещей с ним ещё не происходило.

И, наверное, поэтому он просто взрывается, как самая настоящая сверхновая – яростно разбрасывая лучи и радиацию. И Лавров сам виноват, что в зоне поражения, ведь Конченков взорвался именно из-за него.

– Долбоёб ты, Лавров, ох, долбоёб! – шипит Стас сквозь зубы, подскакивает, швыряет в Игоря подушку, а потом показывает ему фак и решительно направляется прочь из комнаты.

– Погоди-ка, – сильные руки перехватывают его на полпути, и он чувствует, что висит в паре сантиметров над полом, а Игорь внимательно смотрит на его раскрасневшееся от злости лицо. – Что случилось?

– Нахуй пошёл, – выразительно поясняет Стас.

– Я уже давно мечтаю, только ты ж у нас цветочек-недотрога, – хмурится Игорь, и Конченков забывает, как дышать. – Так в чём дело?

Стас несколько мгновений нерешительно висит в его руках, а потом обхватывает ногами талию Лаврова и прижимается к нему всем телом как ласковая коала – хочется быть ближе, а злость испарилась.

– Цветочек, я так понял, не совсем уж и недотрога, – брови Игоря приподнимаются, а ладони скользят ниже, пока не сжимают ягодицы Стаса.

– Заткнись, – шипит Конченков в его губы, а потом проводит языком по щеке. И закрывает глаза от блаженства, ведь это то, о чём он мечтал последние месяцев шесть.

– Так всё это время ты флиртовал, цветочек, – наконец, всё понимая, протягивает Лавров и подставляет шею под поцелуи. – А я не понял.

– Ну, и дурак.

– Дурак, – соглашается он и валит их на кровать. И жадно подминает под себя Конченкова, позволяя ему стянуть с себя штаны на сто процентов.

Стас – красный и смущённый – смотрит на него своими большими глазами и сладко постанывает, когда Игорь спускается ниже, целуя его грудь и живот. И он нежно проводит языком по выпирающим косточкам, а потом поднимает глаза на возбуждённого Конченкова.

– У тебя, я так понимаю, на мой счёт тоже был хуёвый бизнес-план, – и тихо смеётся перед тем, как облизать его. – Ну да мы всё исправим.


	4. Молитва (NC-17, BDSM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Богодеев  
> AU, PWP - NC-17, кинк, BDSM  
> драббл непосредственно связан с предыдущим, так как происходит в одной вселенной

Когда это происходит в первый раз, они просто пьют чай на кухне ночью. Уже вовсю вступила в свои права осень, но отопление ещё не дали, и дома очень холодно. Поэтому они сидят на старом диване, пока горят все четыре конфорки, и греются. И язык уже не чувствуется, потому что кружка обжигающего чая далеко не первая. 

Максим трётся холодным носом о Димин висок, проводит нежно вверх и вниз, и это смахивает на маршрут, потому что есть в этом какая-то закономерность.

– Хочешь варенья? – спрашивает Дима, чуть поворачивая к нему голову. И тут же натыкается на губы, слегка потрескавшиеся от ветра. 

– Нет, – шепчет Максим, внимательно рассматривая сонные глаза Димы. Их цвет меняется в зависимости от освещения, и сейчас Богомолу кажется, что они совершенно чёрные. Чернее осенней ночи за окном.

Он бы мог начать читать молитву, просто потому что никогда ничего не видел красивее. 

– А я хочу, – хрипло произносит Дима и собирается уже встать, как кружка выскальзывает из его рук и падает на пол.

Ручка отлетает, осколки рассыпаются во все стороны в ликующих керамических брызгах, и это почти красиво, но Фадеев чертыхается, выползая из-под пледа, и принимается их собирать, не замечая, что его шерстяные носки в полоску промокли насквозь.

– Не кипишуй, а? – недовольно бормочет Максим и обречённо-лениво опускается на пол сам, пытаясь убрать руки Димки от осколков. Он же совершенно неловкий, и ему и секунды хватит, чтобы…

– Блять!

Ну, вот. 

– Я же просил, Дим, – раздражённо бормочет Макс, протягивая руку, чтобы взять ладонь Фадеева и оценить масштабы трагедии, но тот отстраняется.

Он сжимает запястье, смотрит, как по внутренней стороне ладони – прямо из середины – тонкой струйкой стекает кровь, и не может отвести глаз. Это зрелище завораживает, и Дима уже не шипит болезненно, а с интересом давит на кожу, подгоняя кровь течь быстрее. 

– Что ты делаешь? – Макс подползает ближе, с беспокойством наблюдая за Фадеевым, но не решается дотронуться. Что-то в Димке не так. Что-то в блестящем взгляде чёрных глаз, и…

 _“Отче наш, сущий на небесах…”_

– Это больно, – в голосе Димы проскальзывает удовлетворение, и он давит на ладонь сильнее. Не успевая застыть на коже, на пол падает капля, смешиваясь с лужицей чая и там же растворяется, красиво танцуя.

– Так. Больно, – повторяет Макс негромко, всё ещё глядя на Фадеева.

– Да, – Дима поднимает на него глаза и застенчиво улыбается, протягивая ему руку. 

Несколько мгновений Макс сомневается в том, чего именно Фадеев хочет от него, но потом он понимает, чего хочет он сам. И медленно наклоняется к ладони, мягко скользя кончиком языка по свежей ране.

Фадеев шипит, но ладонь не прячет – просто смотрит на него внимательно, жадно запоминая каждое его прикосновение. Улыбаясь каждой капельке крови, исчезающей на его губах. Радуясь каждому движению кадыка.

Его глаза ещё темнее, когда поцелуи становятся требовательнее и горячее, ползут вверх по запястью, срывая все маски и заставляя его сладко стонать.

_“Да святится имя Твоё…”_

А кровь все капает, и Макс сжимает израненную ладонь в своей руке, подталкивая Фадеева в грудь. Дима послушно ложится, позволяя стянуть с себя свитер, морщится от боли, когда шершавая ладонь Макса трётся о его порез. Приподнимает бёдра, из-под приопущенных ресниц наблюдая, с каким жадным видом снимает с него спортивки Богомол и нежно касается губами его коленей. Контраст боли в сжатой в тисках ладони и лёгких поцелуев на внутренней стороне бедра кружит голову, и он впивается в ребро другой своей руки зубами, чтобы не застонать. Это вырывается за рамки привычного, за границы этой кухни, их квартиры и дома в целом. Он чувствует томительно-нежные прикосновения к коже, провожает взглядом своего адепта, склонившегося над его бёдрами, способного одновременно и заставлять его кривиться от боли, и таять от прикосновений. 

– Я хочу… – произносит он, теряясь в собственных ощущениях.

– Что? – Макс поднимает голову, и Дима замечает, что в уголке его губ красное. Это нисколько не противно, просто странно осознавать, что красное пятнышко – это его кровь.

– Я не знаю.

Взгляд Фадеева потерянный и просящий, и по подрагивающей нижней губе становится ясно, что он сам не понимает, о чём просит. И его кадык ровно подрагивает, излишне часто проглатывая скопившиеся во рту слюнки, и израненная ладонь в руке Макса трепещет, царапая ногтями его кожу. 

_“Будь воля Твоя…”_

Максим наклоняется ниже, не отпуская руки и впивается поцелуем в податливую шею, терзая её языком и зубами. Всё это откровенно смахивает на ритуал, и он даже смеётся, понимая, что всё так и есть: Фадеев для него давно стал персональным Богом, территориально существующим в рамках его жизни. И он ревнует его даже к мысли принадлежности другому. Наверное, поэтому он позволяет себе переступить все очерченные границы и неписаные законы – никогда не делать ему больно. 

Он отрывается от шеи Димы и рвано дышит, любуясь тем, как на коже проступают сиреневые узоры. Это выглядит болезненно красиво – изящный рисунок на тонкой шее.

– Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, - говорит он торопливо, бережно прижимая к груди окровавленную руку Фадеева.

Тот смотрит на него, блаженно выгнувшись, и осознание того, что вот он, Димка, перед ним – совершенно обнажённый и на всё готовый, сносит выдержку, ведь Максим всё ещё в одежде и должен полностью контролировать ситуацию. Это негласные правила новой, но такой захватывающей игры, и им, очевидно, это нравится. Но раз нравится, то… 

– Если ты захочешь прекратить, ты должен сказать “стоп”, хорошо? – озабоченно произносит Макс, склоняясь над лицом Димы.

– Да, хорошо. 

Его брови сведены в одну линию, Фадеев возбуждённо дышит, рассматривая Макса стеклянным взглядом ониксовых глаз, и он торопливо кивает и кривит губы, нерешительно хныкая. 

– Тише…

Макс выпрямляется, разрывая контакт рук, и едва застывшая кровь неприятно отлипает от кожи, так что Дима негромко стонет. Богомол вглядывается в его лицо, но тот только краснеет, а потом чуть наклоняется вперёд, беспомощно глядя на свой зажатый между их телами член. Несколько капель мерцают на головке, и возбуждение настолько сильное, что Фадеев не может это выразить словами. 

– Тебе нравится чувствовать эту боль? – спрашивает Максим, и сам удивляется тому, насколько его голос звучит отстранённо. Это его роль, и он играет до конца, хотя сдерживать сбившееся дыхание и тянущую похоть в штанах очень сложно. Но Фадеев ведь так хочет этого, а значит, игра продолжается.

– Да, – шепчет Дима и неуверенно скользит раненой рукой по своей груди. На коже остаются слабые разводы, но суть в том, чтобы разворошить рану, заставить её снова раскрыться, и у него это получается. Он стонет сладко и протяжно – Максим едва сдерживается. 

А потом он с размаха шлёпает его по бедру. 

– Ты не должен делать так, малыш, – его голос разительно отличается от действий: на словах он так нежен, зато на коже оставляет следы. И в глазах Димы слёзы, хотя, чёрт подери, ему это так нужно.

_“Хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день…”_

– Я не могу оставить это так, – мягко произносит Макс и поднимается на ноги. – Ты же понимаешь, у всего есть последствия.

Он переступает через лежащего на полу Диму и роется в шкафчиках, пока не натыкается на несколько свечей.

– Ты не должен двигаться всё время, пока я буду рисовать на тебе, – тихо говорит Максим, подмечая на лице Димы перемены. Сам он собран и спокоен, хоть руки слегка дрожат, но остановиться уже невозможно: колесо раскручено, и они оба вовлечены в это с головой. И это одна из самых необыкновенных ночей в их жизни. И одна из самых лучших.

– Я… сделаю всё, что ты мне прикажешь, – тихо произносит Дима и чуть поворачивает голову в его сторону, глядя мутным взглядом, как подрагивает пламя зажжённой свечи в руках Макса.

Он облизывает губу, когда Богомол склоняется над ним. Первая капля воска падает на кожу живота, и Фадеев хнычет, сам не понимая, чего в ощущениях больше – боли или наслаждения. Макс замечает, как тот чуть дёргается, пытаясь отстраниться, но потом наоборот ищет обжигающих прикосновений. Ищет боли – желанной и такой пленительной.

Прикусывая губы, он тихо стонет, пытаясь поймать взгляд Максима, но тот не поддается, лишь склоняя над грудью Димы свечу раз за разом. И бледные капли воска на теле кажутся изящными украшениями, а не доказательством изощрённых мучений Фадеева.

– Ты можешь кричать, – говорит Максим, прерываясь на мгновение, и тут же слышит надорванный стон. И стон этот настолько сладкий и тягучий, что сам плавится в воске, приобретая не только цвет, но и вкус.

Он цвета застывшей крови на ладони возбуждённого Фадеева.

Он вкуса застывшей крови на ладони возбуждённого Фадеева.

_“И отпусти нам грехи наши…”_

Богомол наклоняется и проводит языком по коже, минуя застывающие островки на вздымающейся груди Димы. Он кусает и целует, пока не слышит совсем уж измождённый стон: подняв голову, он видит, что Фадеев тихо плачет, закрыв глаза и кусая губы.

Свеча почти догорела, а Максим на последнем издыхании. Он протягивает руку к губам Фадеева и даёт облизать сразу два пальца.

Красные губы благодарно смыкаются вокруг, плавно скользят, вплоть до самой фаланги, и глушат ещё один стон – Макс назвал бы его нетерпеливым. Поэтому он бьёт Фадеева ещё раз, но не слишком сильно, потому что интуиция ему подсказывает, что тому осталось совсем немного до финиша.

– Достаточно.

Он отставляет в сторону свечу, а сам проводит влажной рукой по телу извивающегося перед ним Димы. Намеренно не дотрагиваясь до его члена, Макс скользит ниже, другой рукой разводя ноги в стороны и целуя острые коленки. И сразу толкается двумя пальцами, потому что терпеть больше не может.

– Пожалуйста… – выдыхает Дима надсадно, и это катарсис.

_“И не введи нас во искушение…”_

Макс царапает кожу, отрывая прилипшие комки воска, а другой рукой толкается глубоко в Фадеева, зная, что тот почти улетает от ощущений.

– Ты можешь кончить, – мягко позволяет он, когда стоны достигают точки своего кипения.

И Дима кончает, размазывая по лицу слёзы, и приподнимается навстречу Максу, чтобы сорвать с губ поцелуй. Это его избавление, его собственное очищение и погружение в грех.

– Я тебя… тебя… – шепчет он, цепляясь за шею Макса.

– Я знаю.

 _“Но избави нас от лукавого...”_

– Я рядом.

_“Аминь”_


	5. Печенье (R, флафф)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ПимпБосс (Богодеев намеком)  
> Флафф, PWP, занавесочная история - R, ненормативная лексика  
> Драббл по заявке: уютные ПимпБосс, где Пимп – хозяюшка, которая в постели захватывает власть.  
> Посвящение: Bloody Rabbit. - прекрасному человеку с хэдканонами, полностью совпадающими с моими

– Твою ж мать… – шипит Стас, отдёргивая руку от противня. На пальце тут же вскакивает волдырь, и он тянет его в рот, чтобы заглушить боль. На языке чувствуется вкус взбитых сливок и вишнёвого топпинга, но от этого легче не становится – он просто оттеняет неприятные ощущения, и Конченков прикрывает глаза, чтобы полностью отдаться этому состоянию.

Стас любит вишнёвый сироп. Любит сладкое, но ещё сильнее любит, когда это сочетается с чем-то более горьким или кислым – например, с губами Игоря. Вообще, это какой-то нонсенс, то, что губы Лаврова имеют свой вкус. И это не вкус парилки или утреннего кофе. Не вкус печенья, которое Конченков готовит с того самого дня, как Игорь сказал, что это самая вкусная еда в мире. Это его собственный вкус.

Тогда они ещё даже не встречались – Стас просто пялился на его укрытый платком затылок и поблёскивающую в свете софитов студии корону изо дня в день, а по вечерам писал тексты, без конца повторяя молитвы Богу. Не нужно ведь говорить, что Бог у него имел определённые особенности…

В тот день, когда его молитвы были услышаны, Стас принёс угощение – те самые печенюхи – на день рождения Фадеева; поставил на стол с реквизитом, а к концу съёмки печенья не было: все съел Игорь, даже не поделившись с именинником.

– Тебе Макс оформит сладенькое, а я человек голодный, – сказал Лавров тогда и бросил такой взгляд на Пимпа, что тот потерял дар речи. И хорошо, что ему в принципе не нужно много болтать на шоу – никто особых перемен не заметил.

Зато вечером, когда они сразу после съёмки начали отмечать днюху Димки, Стас решительно накидался в нарезной салат.

А потом зажал Игоря в тёмном коридоре на том же этаже, где располагалась их студия, не особо заботясь, что их могут застукать. Он даже хотел этого – чтобы все увидели и узнали, что с этих самых пор Игорь полностью и безраздельно принадлежит Стасу.

Он слизывал с губ Лаврова вкус этого долбаного печенья, сладко стонал ему в рот и глубоко толкался пальцами, сходя с ума от этой узости. И его откровенно вело от того, как грубоватый и нахрапистый Босс превращался в ласкового Игоря, стонущего тихо в его шею и царапающего плечи Стаса. И Конченков был абсолютно не против – пусть бы хоть кожу с него снял, лишь бы и дальше ощущать этот вкус на губах Лаврова.

Так что да. Печенье – кратчайший путь к сердцу Игоря. Хотя, быть может, всё дело непосредственно в том, _кто_ это печенье готовит?

Собственно, это так или иначе работало, потому что на следующий день он открыл дверь своей квартиры, а на пороге стоял Лавров с сумкой на плече и большим аквариумом с золотой рыбкой в руках.

– Если твоя Шанель сожрет Голдешку, её съем я, – предупредил Лавров, по-хозяйски проталкиваясь в квартиру.

А Конченков только и смог, что стоять и улыбаться по-идиотски счастливо, удерживая на руках недовольную кошку, явно с первого мгновения нацелившуюся на нового сожителя.

 

Стас накручивает на палец шнурок толстовки, опирается спиной о барную стойку и качает головой в такт ещё только зарождающимся строчкам новой песни. Это похоже на эхо или тихий шёпот, и Конченков не торопит слова – знает, что им ещё предстоит вызреть до полной готовности. Он просто слегка подталкивает мелодию, самую малость, чтобы она не исчезла, так и не появившись на свет.

– Конченков, я дома, корми меня полностью! – кричит Лавров, и песня в голове Стаса затихает.

Он морщится, но ничего не говорит – просто выкладывает печенье в пиалу с треснутым краем (выбросить рука не поднимается, ведь пиалу эту Стас притащил аж из самой Самары). На тарелке уже давно стынет кусок сырной лазаньи, и Лавров жадно вдыхает аромат базилика, перед тем как наброситься на еду.

– Хозяюшка моя, – ласково воркует он и, отправив в рот первый кусок, стягивает куртку. – Хорошо, что ты со мной сегодня не поехал.

Конченков чуть приподнимает бровь, явно ожидая продолжения, но Игорь так вовлечён в процесс поедания, что не видит дальше своего носа. Его волосы взъерошены, на подбородке красуется двухдневная щетина, а носки на ногах – разные. Как это произошло, Конченков не знает, но догадывается, что дело в том, что с утра Игоря собирал не он.

– Так что произошло?

– Мы подрались, – гордо заявляет Игорь и машет сбитой костяшкой перед носом Конченкова.

– Вы – что? – Стас ловит ладонь, проводит пальцем по содранной коже, и Лавров шипит, недовольно вытягивая руку из захвата.

– Полегче, – хмурится он. – Просто какой-то мудак с камерой. И Макса понесло, ну, ты в курсе, как он относится к вниманию к Фадееву.

Стас знает: это уже стало притчей во языцех – то, как Макс ревнует. Понятно, что ревновать не к кому, и из-за своей фанатичной влюблённости предъявить Димке он ничего не может, но вот надавать по морде всем причастным – это всегда пожалуйста.

Влюблённый дурак.

– Печенье… – загипнотизированно протягивает Лавров, когда от лазаньи ничего не остаётся. – Хочется сладенького.

И Стас вздрагивает от рокота в его голосе – вот это настоящая музыка, от которой у него мурашки по телу.  

– Чаю? – предлагает Конченков хрипло и отворачивается, чтобы не видеть этих хитрых глаз.

Он треплет недовольную кошку по голове, оттягивая уши в стороны, а сам пытается успокоиться – в животе тянет, сердце танцует чечётку, и Стас сам погружается в это – в _предвкушение_. Самое лучшее угощение персонально для него.

– У меня другие планы, – говорит Игорь и поднимается на ноги. Но только для того, чтобы через мгновение опуститься перед Стасом на колени и решительно сдёрнуть его треники вниз.  

– Сладенького?... – шепчет Конченков, пряча улыбку за тыльной стороной ладони, а потом протяжно стонет – ну, потому что Лавров сразу берёт его в рот полностью, игнорируя долгие прелюдии.

Он скользит губами по всей длине, языком облизывает головку и довольно жмурится, словно это то самое печенье – лучшая еда в мире.

– Сладкий, – шепчет он негромко, и эти звуки проходятся вибрацией по всему телу Конченкова. – Самый вкусный…

– Не дразнись, а? – бормочет Стас, запуская пальцы в его волосы.

– Иначе что? – Лавров приподнимает голову и так развратно улыбается, как будто бы уверен в собственной неприкосновенности. Чушь, конечно – у Конченкова право вето на все его поправки.

– Хочешь узнать?

Лавров кивает, и Стас с готовностью подхватывает его и тащит к столу – даст Бог, не развалится.

– Я аккуратно, ладно? – не зная, зачем, говорит Стас и стягивает джинсы Игоря. Он даёт ему облизать свои длинные пальцы и тут же опускает ладонь между его бёдер. – Что ж ты такой…

Он беспорядочно целует его, облизывает шею и колючую бороду, прикусывает и сжимает, пока не слышит совсем уж надорванные стоны. И толкается снова, но на сей раз уже сам, а не пальцами.

Игорь выгибается перед ним – до невообразимости красивый: у него ключицы похожи на расправленные крылья птицы; родинка прямо у соска, а ещё рёбра вырисовываются под кожей в идеальной симметрии – можно брать картину и срисовывать. Но лучше не надо: Стас не хочет, чтобы кто-то ещё видел Игоря вот таким. Ему стыдно признаваться даже самому себе, но он ещё ревнивее, чем Макс. Просто тот не считает нужным сдерживаться, а вот Стас… А что Стас? Стас просто готовит новую партию печенья.

– Я сейчас, – стонет ему в губы Лавров и, это невероятно, выгибается ещё сильнее. А кто такой Конченков, чтобы не следовать за ним даже в таких мелочах? Так что он вжимается в его тело, царапая на бёдрах кожу Игоря, а потом устало опускается на его грудь. И вслушивается в безумно стучащее сердце Лаврова.

Тот ёрзает под ним, но Стасу лень открыть глаза и посмотреть. Да и не нужно – он слышит чавканье и чувствует крошки на своей спине.

– Нет, ну печенье твоё просто заебись.

И Конченков тихо смеётся, радуясь, что у него есть для этого дурачка приворотное зелье.


	6. Здание с окнами и дверями (PG-13, ангст)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп  
> Ангст, ER (Established Relationship) - PG-13, элементы гета  
> Драббл по зарисовке https://pp.userapi.com/c841027/v841027407/b7d9/TCYwWo22EI4.jpg и по вопросу в ask.fm Пимпа https://pp.userapi.com/c841027/v841027540/a760/JJ1KOEXC460.jpg

Глаза слезятся, и голова уже не соображает, но это Стаса не останавливает: он пишет бит, накладывает слои один за другим и тихонько матерится, когда что-то не получается. Хотя сейчас должно всё получаться, ведь за его спиной тихо сопит Игорь, раскинувшись на кровати в позе звезды. Это у него такая особенность – занимать всё пространство, как только войдет. И это касается не только кроватей или, скажем, домов. На самом деле он давно и безраздельно царит в сердце Конченкова и, что хуже, знает об этом.

Потому что иначе Игорь бы не валялся сейчас в его смятой постели, а был бы дома, вместе с…

Пимп хмыкает и поправляет на голове наушники. На его колени запрыгивает мурчащая кошка и пихает его лапой, мотая хвостом из стороны в сторону. Стас бы отдал руку на отсечение, что Шанели не нравится то, что Босс у них тут развалился, от слова совсем – она сама любит спать в постели, но слишком гордая, чтобы делить её с кем-то помимо Конченкова.

– Иди в стиралку, – примирительно шепчет ей Пимп на ухо и закручивает на длинный палец хвост. Шанель смотрит на него как на говно, но предложение благосклонно принимает, ведь там наверняка мягкие полотенца или простыни. Даром, что грязные – это её не останавливает.

Конченков задумчиво провожает кошку тяжёлым взглядом, размышляя, где бы достать хотя бы одну десятую ее гордости и указать Игорю на дверь. Или вообще не пустить в квартиру в следующий раз, но сам понимает, что нигде – ещё не настал тот день, когда он сможет сказать Лаврову "нет".

– Слушай, пиздострадалец, иди спать, – слышит он хриплый голос за спиной и оборачивается.

– Я не дописал…

– Похуй, – отвечает Босс и вытягивает руку. – Через три секунды я хочу, чтобы в моей ладони была твоя тощая жопа. Раз…

Пимп вздыхает, но послушно захлопывает крышку ноута и стягивает через голову толстовку.

– Два, – угрожающе тянет Лавров, и Стас снимает треники.

– Три, – произносит Игорь, а Конченков уже рядом, чувствует ладони на своей заднице и устраивает голову на подушке.

– Заебал ты меня, – шепчет Стас негромко, закрыв глаза.

– Есть такое, – сонно отвечает Лавров и несильно шлёпает его. А потом сразу засыпает, потому что уж его-то ни черта не терзает, а вот Конченков ещё долго лежит, стараясь не ворочаться, и думает, думает, думает без конца…

Хотя что тут думать – всё и так понятно.

 

Утром он просыпается как обычно пораньше. Тихонько, стараясь не разбудить, идёт на кухню, цыкает на орущую Шанель, которой абсолютно по барабану, выспится ли человек в _ее_ постели или нет. Она затыкается только тогда, когда Стас насыпает ей корма и дает любимую витаминку. 

И Конченков не может в который раз уже не восхититься её стойкостью к чарам Лаврова.

На скороводке шкворчит яичница по-французски и тосты, и Стас рассеянно наматывает на палец подол и без того растянутой майки, глядя в окно. Там сука-весна пустила по тротуарам потоп, и Пимп видит, что машина его в самой глубокой луже – нужна лодка, чтобы добраться.

– Что на завтрак? – Босс обхватывает его со спины и клюёт в плечо, с интересом заглядываясь на плиту. – Голодный, как скотина.

– Сейчас поедим, – отвечает Конченков и отстраняется. Он не любит всех этих нежностей по утрам – Игорь сейчас поест и, как обычно, свалит, а Стас останется в опустевшей квартире смотреть, как довольно разваливается на его постели Шанель, радуясь, что Лавров ушел.

– К которому часу подъедешь в студию? – спрашивает Игорь и усаживается за барной стойкой, выжидая, пока Пимп поставит перед ним тарелку. – Знаешь, кто сегодня будет гостем?

– Нет, – говорит и открывает шуфлядку, чтобы достать вилки.

– Яникс, – вилки падают на пол, и Конченков тут же ныряет за ними, радуясь, что может скрыться и подготовиться к разговору. – Я решил, это будет забавно.

“Забавно будет привести в студию своего парня и заставить смотреть на него своего любовника?”

– Он классный, – почти без запинки произносит Конченков. 

Босс смотрит на него, улыбается так, словно обмануть его невозможно, и от этого Конченкову больно, да так, что кричать хочется. Но он не кричит – улыбается натянуто и делает вид, что ему абсолютно всё равно.

– Да, – соглашается наконец Игорь. – Классный.

И с аппетитом ест, запивая апельсиновым соком. А в голове Конченкова в этот момент настоящая Чечня в огне.

 

На студии он приходит в себя: под балаклавой скрыть эмоции проще простого. Это что-то вроде выключателя или типа того – он просто прячется и очень хорошо делает вид, что ему наплевать на всё. Даже на подколы Босса, которые сегодня, кажется, переходят все границы.

Он даже шутит в ответ и смеётся.

– Ты считаешь Пимпа модным? – спрашивает Босс, улыбаясь в бороду. Он ласково поглаживает клавиатуру макбука и косится на Стаса.

– Нет, Пимп вообще не модный, – отвечает Яникс.

– Слышь, Пимп, ты не шлюха, – протягивает Босс язвительно, и Конченков рад, что способен держать себя в руках.

Последней каплей становится шутка Яникса о том, что Босс трахается с этим дерьмом. И Стас не знает, догадывается ли тот, что его парень ночует у Конченкова, и смеётся, размазывая под балаклавой слёзы. Это потрясающе – то, что он способен вообще что-то чувствовать.

До конца съёмки он молчит, теребя в руках телефон и иногда проверяя сообщения. Ему болезненно хорошо – так бывает, когда худшее случается, когда нет пути назад и достигнута точка невозврата. Босс просто срывает корочку с гнойника, и всё дерьмо тихо выходит, изредка заставляя сердце дёргаться. 

Хорошо, до чего хорошо…

После съёмок он помогает Фадееву убрать реквизит, и только через несколько минут замечает, что тот не собирает фальшивое бабло с пола, а пялится на него.

– Эти ваши гейские драмы, – говорит он, когда Стас вопросительно приподнимает брови.

И Конченков смеётся как помешанный, прижимая ладонь к груди. До чего же больно и хорошо.

 

А вечером он получает вопрос в аск. 

_“Без балаклавы ты не секазный”_

Вопрос – не вопрос вовсе, а утверждение – анонимный и действительно странный. Конченков лежит на подушках, гладит Шанель и перечитывает его дважды, вдруг осознавая, что знает, от кого этот вопрос. Это интуиция или что-то вроде того, но он игнорирует все остальные сообщения и быстро набирает ответ, чувствуя, что сердце заполошно дёргается снова – но это остаточное явление, не иначе.

_“Да ясен хуй. Зато готовлю классно.  
Секазный Яникс у нас”_

Он криво улыбается, тянется к пачке сигарет в изголовье кровати и ленится встать и выйти на балкон. Да и какая, к чёрту, разница? Шанели по барабану, где он курит, а больше в его постели никто не появится. 

Стас решил это точно.

 

На несколько дней он пропадает – просто уезжает на выходные за город, предупредив лишь Фадеева, отключив телефон и забыв на столе ноутбук. У него в сумке несколько пар носков и бельё, а больше ему ничего не нужно. Он берёт билеты в кассе вокзала, наугад тыкая на карту, а потом долго едет, засыпая и просыпаясь на полустанках. И бесконечно пьёт отчего-то такой вкусный “поездной” чай и пишет без конца тексты. 

Сменяются попутчики, и последней оказывается миловидная девушка – очень несчастная, судя по всему. Она выглядит изможденной и уставшей, и это какой-то знак, не иначе.

– Одиночество легче переносить в компании, – говорит Стас, и девушка кивает, рассеянно провожая взглядом пролетающие за окном ёлки. 

Поезд мерно качает их, когда Конченков целует девчонку и стягивает с неё свитер. Он не знает её имени, а она – его, и это самое прекрасное в этой ситуации. Тот факт, что они не хотят ничем делиться, кроме одиночества.

Стас уже давно забыл, как это, когда ты контролируешь ситуацию и сам ведёшь в постели. Это необычно, но даже мило, хотя ему не может понравиться на все сто. Такие вот встречи и медленный секс без лишних разговоров – хороши в нужное время. Что-то вроде лечебных процедур для восстановления разбитого сердца. То, что доктор прописал.

И это правда помогает, потому что утром он сходит на какой-то станции, и девушка ему застенчиво улыбается, на прощание желая быть сильным. Она так и не называет своего имени, и Конченков этому рад – волшебство момента не рассеивается, а пилюля всё ещё лечит.

Они больше никогда не встретятся, но, Стас уверен, будут помнить, что одиночество легче переносить в компании.

 

Домой он добирается на автобусе, потому что его путешествие подошло к логическому завершению. Не то чтобы он искал случайной связи, нет. Этого добра и в Питере завались. Скорее всего, это было паломничество, и оно помогло – сердце больше не дёргает.

На лестничной площадке сидит Лавров и глушит виски из бутылки. Зрелище то еще – хоть на рождественский пригласительный вставляй, потому что Игорь в красной шубе и с короной на голове. Хорошо хоть, бороду снял, дурак.

– Ты где был? – он поднимается по стенке и устало смотрит на Конченкова, пытаясь прочитать ответ по его глазам.

– В отпуске, я же говорил Диме, – Стас хлопает по карманам в поисках ключей, находит и аккуратно отталкивает Игоря от двери квартиры.

– Я голодный, – жалуется Лавров.

Под пальцами Конченкова мягко щёлкает замок, но он не спешит открывать – смотрит на Игоря долгим взглядом, и понимает, что любит его. Но теперь эта любовь способна существовать на расстоянии, и ему не нужно впускать его в своё сердце и в постель, чтобы хоть как-то её поддерживать.

– Закажи пиццу.

– Стас…

– Отпишись, когда домой доберёшься, – и Стас распахивает дверь, думая, что надо бы заехать сейчас к Фадееву, чтобы забрать кошку.

Но Лавров подаётся вперёд и обнимает его со спины, утыкаясь холодным носом в шею.

– Но я уже дома, – говорит негромко, пальцами цепляясь за куртку Конченкова, как за спасательный круг.

А Стас краснеет, потому что это только мысленно он уже всё решил и сделал соответствующие выводы, а на самом деле ему очень хочется, чтобы Игорь не отпускал его, продолжал держать руки на талии и дышать его кожей.

– Я имею в виду здание, – запинаясь, говорит Конченков, на мгновение позволяя себе закрыть глаза и отдаться этому ощущению с головой. – С окнами и дверями.

А потом заставляет Игоря расцепить руки и проходит в квартиру, оставляя того стоять на этаже.

– Стас… – шепчет Лавров, кусая губы.

– Яниксу привет, – говорит Конченков. – Увидимся завтра в студии.


	7. Засада (PG-13, экшн)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Богодеев, БоссПимп  
> Экшн, ER (Established Relationship) – PG-13, ненормативная лексика  
>  **Сначала читаем до конца, потом ненавидим меня**

– Слушай, давай разок, а? – соблазнительно шепчет Богомол ему на ухо, а Димка только отмахивается.

– Ты не охуел ли часом? Мы в засаде! – он чуть-чуть повышает голос, но тут же испуганно замолкает, вслушиваясь в темноту ночи. Нигде ни звука, только сипящее дыхание чумазого (этого, правда, совсем не видно) Макса.

– Ну, так-то да, охуел, но это не меняет сути вопроса, – дёргает его за рукав Богомол и уж совсем по-свински прижимается губами к точке за ухом Фадеева: знает, стервец, все его слабые места.

Димка прогибается под горячими руками, позволяет пальцам провести по его спине под шинелью, а потом, когда чувствует, что, подари ему Макс ещё пару поцелуев, то забудет и о засаде, и о задании, усилием воли отпихивает его в сторону. И сам едва не стонет от собственного занудства.

– Нельзя, – говорит, – скоро время. Да и услышать же могут.

– Но…

– Ну, Макс, потерпи до утра, – жалобно уговаривает его Дима, сплетая их пальцы в замок. – Я тебе тогда такой минет сделаю, что просто с ума сойдёшь.

Макс отодвигается в сторону, прислоняется спиной к стене и откидывает голову, обиженно закрывая глаза. У него кадык соблазнительно изгибается, так что не провести по нему языком – чистое святотатство.

Но Фадеев же профессионал. 

Точно. Через “а” на предпоследнем слоге.

– А если меня убьют? – хмурится Богомол.

– Если тебя убьют, то я все равно сделаю, – улыбается Дима, проглатывая слюнку и облизывая пересохшие губы.

– Извращенец, – одобрительно шепчет Макс. – Всегда это знал.

И они затихают, потому что над головой раздаются звуки разговоров и, судя по басу, это предатель Лавров. Изредка он умолкает, позволяя сказать своему собеседнику пару фраз, но молчать Босс не любит – терпит всего-ничего, а потом опять убедительно басит.

– Часовые у них стоят? – напряжённо уточняет Богомол.

– Не знаю, – отвечает Дима и вдруг понимает, что идея пробраться на закате во вражеский лагерь и перерезать всех одним махом – чистое самоубийство. Ну, да они всегда были на всю голову отбитые.

– Если повезёт, скоро утихнут, – бормочет Макс, выдёргивая кортик из чехла – любит он руками убивать.

И им везёт. Но, правда, не совсем так, как они рассчитывали: некоторое время еще слышится бас, а потом смолкает, но теперь тишину разрезают тонкие стоны – очень сладкие и нежные.

Богомол смотрит на Диму большими глазами, буквально пронзает его молниями, явно намекая на то, что “даже эти пидоры нацистские не отказывают любимым на войне, а ты?” Он поджимает губы, качает головой и чуть-чуть пододвигается, пытаясь занять позу поудобнее, а Фадеев только улыбается в ответ, мол, “на то они и пидоры нацистские”. Это ситуацию не спасает, потому что сейчас Богомол готов наплевать на все клятвы и патриотизм и стать на минут двадцать (или часик) фашистом, лишь бы Фадеев не мялся как маленький.

Хотя он для него и есть маленький любимый мальчик с родинкой на щеке – на кой чёрт он попёрся на войну?

– Они сейчас уснут, – предполагает Дима неуверенно. 

И правильно, что неуверенно – потому что стоны не умолкают еще примерно час, и Максу сидеть неудобно от слова совсем. Он тянется ладонью к шее краснеющего Димки, а потом сам себя одёргивает – нет, если они решили потом, значит, потом, и не надо даже портить настрой.

– Я пойду первым, – одними губами произносит Макс и проверяет, всё ли на месте: у него полный магазин патронов, но это на крайний случай, уж лучше все сделать чисто и тихо. Голыми руками.

– Береги себя, – произносит ему Дима на ухо, порывисто обнимая. Он почему-то волнуется, но говорить на прощание “я люблю тебя” – плохая примета, поэтому он просто целует Богомола, жадно впитывая в себя все запахи и вкусы, а потом отпускает.

Макс улыбается хитро и дразняще, а потом скрывается в тенях, как настоящий призрак. Гулко стучит сердце в груди Фадеева, он до боли в висках вслушивается в тишину полуразрушенного дома, но слышит только своё сбитое дыхание. По предварительной договоренности он должен выползать из укрытия через десять минут после Макса, но ожидание растягивает время неимоверно – он успевает перезарядить свою снайперку несколько раз.

“Триста восемьдесят один… Триста восемьдесят два… Триста восемьдесят три...”

Он медленно утирает каплю пота на виске, когда над головой слышится стук, а потом вполне себе членораздельные крики Босса:

– Ты не охуел ли часом?

Этот вопрос уже принимает сакральное значение для этой ночи. Дима зажмуривается, от страха сжимая на стволе снайперки пальцы, а потом аккуратно поднимается на ноги – настолько бесшумно, насколько может. Он всё ещё слышит крики сверху, слышит звуки борьбы и торопится.

А потом одёргивает себя – это война, и он солдат.

Не просто так был написан устав, и одно из правил – запрещено брататься с товарищем, запрещено становиться другом, а тем паче – кем-то более серьёзным, чем друг. Как раз из-за таких вот случаев, когда выбор стоит между спасением жизни товарища и исполнением долга.

Дима несколько мгновений просто дышит, стараясь не вслушиваться в крики, а потом скользит вверх по лестнице, минуя вход в комнату, где борются Босс и Макс, и быстро проникает в кабинет. За старым шкафом приютился металлический сейф с хиленьким замком, который разваливается от одного только удара древком винтовки.

Слепо шарясь рукой внутри, он натыкается на сложенные аккуратной стопочкой листки с шифрами и тут же прячет их за пазухой. Ещё есть шанс спасти Богомола, есть шанс выбраться отсюда вместе.

Дима не хочет выбирать между долгом и дружбой.

Окно в кабинете давно выбито снарядом, и Фадеев выглядывает на улицу, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте что-нибудь, за что можно зацепиться и вылезти на крышу. Совсем рядом с окном полуразвалившаяся стенка и, если постараться, можно выбраться по ней, стоит только ухватиться половчее за края.

Пот застилает глаза, лёгкие спирает, и берцы трут нещадно, но Фадееву плевать – он лезет вверх по крыше, животом собирая черепицу и камни, царапается подбородком о выступающие края неровной кладки и тихо шипит. В голове смешались мысли, и, откровенно говоря, он не знает, что делает – просто ползет по интуиции в никуда, надеясь, что все обернётся именно так, как хочет он.

Когда перед глазами прямо из крыши начинает слепить свет, Фадеев думает, что просто упал и свернул шею. Но секунды тянутся, а свет не гаснет, и Дима понимает, что это дыра в прохудившейся крыше, и он прямо сейчас над головами фашистов и Макса.

– Сука! – слышит он восклицание Босса. 

Дима подползает ближе и, рискуя свалиться, выглядывает.

– Пидор, – не остается в долгу Максим, за что и получает по лицу – не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что он в полной власти Лаврова.

Привыкнув к свету после стольких часов тьмы, Фадеев рассматривает комнату с лежащим на полу Конченковым – тот в балаклаве, бездыханный, но без шинели, в одних только штанах. По его впалому животу блуждают блики одиноко горящей под потолком лампочки на сорок ватт. Над ним на покосившемся стуле сидит связанный Макс и морщится от боли – у него щека красная и горит. А вот Босс в нательной рубашке стоит над ним и иногда поглядывает на Пимпа, словно надеется, что тот внезапно возьмёт и оживёт.

Контрастные тени ложатся на его щёки и обрисовывают синяки под глазами и заросший щетиной подбородок. И совсем уж не вяжется с общей атмосферой расправленная кровать с измятым постельным бельем – оно ещё, очевидно, помнит тепло тел любовников.

– Один или с группой разведки? – спрашивает Босс, сжимая кулаки.

– Нахуй пошёл, – сплёвывает Богомол.

– Значит, один, – удовлетворенно кивает Лавров и пропихивает в штаны рубашку. Он стоит босой на стылом полу и поджимает пальцы на ногах – очень человеческий жест, так что забываешь, что он предатель и фашист.

Но Дима помнит.

Он поднимает снайперку и прицеливается в голову, чтобы завершить уже эту затянувшуюся ночь, но потолок трескается, и выстрел уходит в молоко, а Фадеев летит вниз, прямо на кровать.

– Ебануться… – шелестит охуевший Лавров, забывая закрыть рот. Вокруг летает пыль, заполняет все помещение, и Фадеев почему-то только и может, что удивиться, почему это лампочка уцелела.

– Хэндэ хох! – опомнившись, орёт он как ненормальный.

И чувствует себя грёбаным спасителем всего мира, потому что сидящий на стуле за его спиной Макс в откровенном шоке.

Но Босс быстро приходит в себя и достаёт из кармана гранату.

– В пизду вас всех, ебанутые, – как-то даже обиженно произносит он и бросает её под ноги.

Комнату заполняет дым, и Фадеев думает, что это самый идиотский провал в его жизни. Последнее, что он видит – улыбку на губах Богомола…

***

Стас лежит на коленях Босса и довольно жмурится, когда тот гладит его по подбородку. У него измазана шея в саже, а коленки в грязи, и Лавров заботливо отряхивает их, бурча себе под нос, что тот, хоть и помер, считай, в начале игры, но всё равно умудрился изгваздаться.

– Я просто какой-то рембо, – самодовольно повторяет Фадеев, пока Макс пялится в окно автобуса. Он с ним не разговаривает с тех пор, как Дима удачно приземлился на кровать прямо с крыши.

– Долбоёб ты… – шепчет тот себе под нос, но Дима игнорирует такое заявление и продолжает улыбаться.

– На самом деле, Макс прав, – приоткрывает глаз Стас. Он выглядит как разморенный на солнце котенок, и Босс умиляется ему. – Ты мог свернуть себе шею, и игра бы закончилась полным пиздецом.

– Ну, не свернул же, – растерянно говорит Дима и косится на Богомола.

Тот приподнимает брови, словно бы хочет сказать: “Ой, да что ты говоришь!”, но всё равно не поворачивается к нему.

– Толку от того, что ты полез на крышу? – отрывается от Пимпа Лавров. – Всё равно ничья.

Фадеев складывает на груди руки, хмурится упрямо, но признать свою вину не спешит – тянет за нитку на рукаве шинели и подвигается к Богомолу ближе – на них никто не смотрит: ребята съёмочной команды, которые так славно организовали эти отличные выходные, болтают между собой, делясь впечатлениями, а Игорь со Стасом не могут друг от друга оторваться. И им совершенно наплевать, кто там победил, – уж они точно ничего не проиграли.

– Макс?

– Чего тебе? – кресла в автобусе узкие, и Фадеев этому несказанно рад – можно незаметно касаться бедер и гладить запястья.

– Не обижайся? – просит он, заглядывая в его глаза, и Макс смягчается. 

– А если бы ты покалечился? – спрашивает он и тянет за воротник шинели Димку, чтобы вдохнуть родной запах. – Дурак…

Фадеев радостно улыбается, счастливо подставляя шею для прикосновений шершавых губ, а потом хмыкает в ответ: 

– Дурак, который тебе кое-что обещал, даже если ты погибнешь.

Плечи Богомола трясутся от смеха, и он жадно сминает губы Димки в поцелуе – это он точно подметил, что Фадеев дурак. Самый любимый дурак в его жизни.


	8. Пять дней, пять поцелуев (PG-13, ангст)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп  
> Ангст, hurt/comfort - PG-13, OOC  
> Драббл по двум зарисовкам: https://pp.userapi.com/c840132/v840132835/e1f4/1I4NRJvknDQ.jpg и https://pp.userapi.com/c840132/v840132200/10009/B9j5YAB-Q6E.jpg

**День первый**

У него рука просвечивается на свету – до того она тонкая и бледная. Игорь бы сравнил Стаса с фарфоровой чашечкой, но это не передаёт всю его хрупкость и болезненность. Его кожа нежнее лепестка, и Игорь правда боится её касаться своими грубыми пальцами. 

– Как тебя зовут?

Они лежат в постели, и шторы развеваются зимним ветром как паруса фрегата. За распахнутой дверью лоджии слышатся крики чаек и шум прибоя, а холод такой, что впору окоченеть. Но Стасу нравится, как тюль парит над их головами, иногда ласково касаясь лиц – кажется, что они в облаке над морем. 

– Меня зовут Стас, – он улыбается и застенчиво прячется в подушке – одни глаза видны, но Игорю этого достаточно.

– Правильно, – шепчет Лавров. – А фамилия?

Ветер усиливается, и по полу гуляют забытые на столе бумажки – их вырвал Стас из блокнота – и выписки из клиники. Они шелестят, весело закручиваются в хороводы, цепляются за полы штор, а Игорь смотрит на него – на болезненного мальчика рядом с собой – и улыбается в ответ. 

– Не помню, – вздыхает наконец Стас, но на лице его нет огорчения. 

– Конченков, – подсказывает Игорь терпеливо, и тот произносит фамилию по слогам, едва двигая тонкими губами. – Тебе не холодно?

Стас приподнимается на подушках и щурится, потому что белого в комнате слишком много: стены, танцующие шторы, снег на пляже за окном, его кожа, одеяло и подушки. Он протягивает ладонь и едва заметно касается щетины Игоря на подбородке – это очень щекотно, но Лавров не смеётся. 

– А твоя? – спрашивает Стас, чуть нахмурившись. 

– Что моя? – не понимает Игорь.

– Твоя фамилия какая? 

Несколько мгновений Игорь любуется тонкими чертами лица Конченкова, его профилем и большими глазами – в них, ей-богу, помещается весь их мир – а потом говорит:

– Лавров.

– У тебя фамилия поприкольнее будет, – смеётся Стас. – Я обзывал тебя Лаврушкой? Лавром? Лаверовым?

Слова ранят, и на одну долю секунды Игорь не справляется с болью – дёргает губой, но это быстро проходит: он просто продолжает улыбаться и кивает.

– Было дело. 

Стас снова откидывается на подушки, поворачивается лицом к окну и смотрит на бушующее внизу море. Их номер на пятом этаже, и оттого кажется, что брызги могут долететь даже до них. Но это, конечно, не так.

– Меня зовут Стас Конченков, мне…

– Двадцать пять.

– Двадцать пять лет. Я попал в аварию и сейчас я лечусь от амнезии, – негромко проговаривает он. А Игорь слышит это уже в восемнадцатый раз, и очень надеется, что в последний. Собственно, как и семнадцать раз до этого.

– Все верно, Стас, – говорит он одобрительно и целует его большой палец.

Это тоже в своём роде ритуал: пять дней жизни, пять поцелуев на каждый палец – простая арифметика. 

– А вечерами они зажигают маяк? – спрашивает Стас и поворачивает к Лаврову голову. Этот вопрос Игорь тоже слышит не впервые. Поэтому знает ответ на все сто процентов:

– Да. Ты хочешь на него посмотреть? 

И Стас предсказуемо кивает.

 

**День второй**

 

Это старая пластинка с пятью уже классическими мелодиями, до того она знакома Игорю. Любимая пластинка. С любимыми мелодиями. И он не знает, что должно произойти, чтобы она перестала его окрылять – уж очень ему нравится чувство надежды, которое теплится где-то глубоко внутри. 

– И чем мы занимались? – спрашивает Стас, засовывая руки в варежках глубоко в широкие карманы парки. Он до самых глаз прячется в шерстяном шарфе и жмурится от ветра, дующего с залива. И под его ногами галька вперемешку с песком – мокрая и пахнущая солью, и над его головой низкое небо, задевающее кроны деревьев, и за его спиной синее с белыми барашками море, жадное и злое, с шипением облизывающее косу пляжа. 

– Занимаемся, – поправляет его Игорь и сам ёжится от холода. – Мы музыканты. Рэперы, если точнее.

– Ууууу… – неопределённо тянет Конченков, отворачиваясь к тонущему в море горизонту.

Это любимая часть Лаврова – считай, лучшая симфония из пяти, потому что он любит повторять её раз за разом. 

– Тебе это очень нравится, – он улыбается и взгляд оторвать не может от родного Конченкова, напоминающего снеговика в этой тёплой куртке и шапке с помпоном. – Ты очень талантлив. 

– Судя по тому, что я слышал на своём айподе, нет, – смеётся Стас. – Это очень пафосная музыка. 

– Наш стиль, – пожимает плечами Игорь и очень хочет его обнять. Но пока ещё рано, не время. Лучше потерпеть. 

– Я видел твои фото, – Стас поворачивает к нему своё лицо, и в глазах загораются огоньки. – Мне нравится. Знаешь, корона и шуба. Очень эпатажно. 

– А ты? Ты себе нравишься? – у Лаврова щёки трескаются от холода, а зуб на зуб не попадает. Зато Конченкову вполне уютно – он любит, когда подмораживает. 

– Мне кажется, – тянет Стас, хитро прищурившись, – что в данном вопросе важно лишь, нравлюсь ли я тебе. 

И он смеётся, глядя, как Игорь смущённо улыбается. А Лавров счастлив, пусть в лицо ему летят ледяные солёные брызги, а над заливом кричат надоедливые чайки. Он тянется к ладони Конченкова, медленно снимает варежку и целует указательный палец. 

А Стас молчит. 

 

**День третий**

 

– Мы ведь с тобой пара? – спрашивает Стас за завтраком, пока медсестра поправляет ему катетер на руке.

Сколько бы раз Конченков ни спрашивал у него, Лавров никогда к этому не готов. Он смущается этого, но ждёт всегда с нетерпением и страхом – а вдруг Стас его разлюбил? Пока что такого не бывало, и Игорь каждый раз с первых секунд его пробуждения читает в глазах искорки узнавания: ещё не память, но точно чувство, которое ни с чем нельзя спутать. И это выбивает из-под ног почву, потому что любящий Конченков – это весь его мир.

– Да, – сделав глоток кофе, говорит Игорь. – Да, пара.

– Вот как, – Стас не смущён, но очень задумчив, и Лаврову всегда очень любопытно наблюдать за ним украдкой в этот момент. Словно Конченков дает себе внутри оценку и одобряет (или не одобряет) свой выбор. Как будто Лавров ему, честное слово, хоть когда-то этот выбор оставлял.

И в этот момент происходит то, что предугадать нельзя: Стас ставит свою чашку на стол и тяжело вздыхает. И сердце Лаврова падает в пропасть.

– Честно говоря, – медленно произносит Конченков, глядя куда угодно, только не на лицо Игоря, – я тебе немного завидую.

– Что? Почему?

Стас смотрит в окно на сложенные шезлонги и притихшее море, на гуляющих по променаду пациентов клиники, а потом хитро улыбается, пряча губы за полупрозрачной ладонью.

– Потому что твой парень определённо горячее, чем мой.

Они молчат совсем недолго, но всё это время Конченков косится на непонимающе хмурящегося Лаврова, рассматривает его как обычно помятое спросонья лицо и кусает бледные губы.

– Подожди-ка, – произносит Игорь, и морщинка на его лбу разглаживается, словно и не было её. – Но ведь ты мой…

Стас смеётся, стараясь не двигать рукой с торчащей из неё иголкой, сгибается пополам, роняя на пол чайную ложечку, а Игорь краснеет.

– Ах ты ж, кусок… – но не договаривает, потому что и сам начинает громко смеяться, обхватывая ладонь Конченкова своей рукой.

– Я ведь тебя за это полюбил, да? – сквозь смех спрашивает Стас. – За это?

И Игорь кивает, губами касаясь среднего пальца на его руке.

 

**День четвертый**

 

Монитор ноутбука сияет в вечернем сумраке, мягко освещая лицо Стаса. И Игорь оторваться не может от контрастных теней на его скулах, от мягко двигающихся губ, от бликов на ресницах.

– Это мои друзья? – спрашивает Стас, аккуратно проводя пальцем по фотографии на экране.

– Наши, – мягко поправляет его Игорь.

– Они звонят мне сюда? – Конченков откладывает ноутбук в сторону, укладываясь на бок лицом к Игорю. 

Он как будто теряется в пышных подушках, и Лаврову кажется, что Стас с каждым днем становится всё худее, но врачи не соглашаются. И стоит ему начать свою излюбленную тему по поводу веса Конченкова, тот принимается убеждать его, что он не тощий, а стройный. Разные вещи, как-никак. И Игорь сдаётся, потому что бороться и спорить со Стасом он совсем не умеет. Никогда не умел.

– Иногда, – мягко отвечает Лавров. – Но обычно ты хочешь им позвонить. 

Стас сам тянется к нему и водит пальцем по руке, ногтем оставляя на коже белую полосу. Она сотрется через некоторое время, и ничего не останется – от этой мысли Игоря даже подташнивает.

– Мы можем позвонить Диме, – предлагает он, проглатывая ком в горле.

– Давай, – с готовностью соглашается Стас, и Игорь набирает номер, сразу включая громкую связь.

Идут долгие гудки, и Лаврову видится, как Дима смотрит на дисплей там, в дождливом Питере, решаясь поднять трубку. Боясь услышать худшее или снова потерять надежду. Для Фадеева всё сложнее – он не может взять себя в руки, а Игорь никогда не сомневался. 

– Да? – слышат они голос Димы.

– Привет, мы решили набрать тебе, – говорит Лавров, а сам смотрит на сосредоточенного Стаса и держит его за руку. – Как дела? Еще не развалил студию за время нашего отсутствия?

– Нет, – облегчённо смеется Дима, и Конченков хмурится: он тоже чувствует эту неловкость.

– Я не хочу потерять своё кресло, – говорит он, пододвигаясь к Лаврову ближе. – Мне нравится, что вы заперли меня в угол.

– Если ты приедешь, то я обещаю тебе место на диване, – шутит Фадеев, и обстановка разряжается. – Так у вас всё в порядке?

Стас снова молчит, и Игорь прикрывает глаза на секунду, перед тем, как ответить без всякой запинки:

– Да, Дим, всё просто великолепно, – он протягивает телефон Конченкову. – Вот, Стас, скажи Диме, что у нас всё отлично.

На лице Конченкова блуждает хитрая улыбка – до боли знакомая Игорю ещё с университета. 

– Йоу, братишка, мы не жрали несколько дней, – его плечи трясутся от смеха, но телефон он не отдаёт. – Клиника разгромлена, и Игорь пытается сбежать. До встречи, пока!

И сбрасывает звонок, хохоча, как сумасшедший. Он откидывается на подушки, счастливо пряча в ладонях лицо, а Игорь пытается их сдвинуть, чтобы увидеть его улыбку. И Лавров совершенно не злится, нет – да как можно, ведь перед ним тот самый дурак-Конченков, которого он так хорошо знает и любит.

Поэтому он откидывает в сторону телефон, а сам тянется губами к безымянному пальцу и нежно его целует.

 

**День пятый**

 

За окном бушует шторм: волны сошли с ума и захватывают землю шаг за шагом, вырывая кусты осоки с корнем и облизывая берег как изголодавшаяся потаскушка. А небо, кажется, вот-вот упадёт, нырнёт в это водяное безумие, поддавшись уговорам ветра.

– Жесть, – выносит вердикт Стас и отворачивается от окна. Его и без того тонкая фигура кажется ещё изящнее на фоне полыхающих в небе молний. Он до того беззащитный, что Игорь не выдерживает и тянет его к себе в объятия, как будто так ему будет безопаснее.

– Хочешь, зашторю, и видно не будет? – предлагает Игорь, губами водя по его нежной шее.

– Нет, не нужно, – качает головой Стас и отстраняется. 

Он подбирает упавшие на пол листки с его стихами, складывает их стопочкой на стол, а потом ложится в постель.

– Мы ведь с тобой занимались любовью? – спрашивает он невинно.

Это заключительная симфония на пластинке – пятая, и Игорь всегда с трепетом ждет её, такую желанную и неповторимую. И это музыка в физическом её проявлении, потому что иначе назвать приоткрывшего в вопросе сухие губы Стаса никак нельзя.

– Да.

Он стягивает с себя майку, без особого промедления или смущения, но Игорь замечает, как розовеют его щеки в темноте. Под всполохами молнии Стас выглядит мистическим существом с бледной кожей и чарующими глазами, и Лавров опускается перед ним на колени, разрешая себе прикоснуться острых коленей и тонких бедер. Руки у него немного подрагивают в предвкушении, но он не торопится, потому что не хочет ничего испортить.

Это последний, пятый день. И они вместе делят память и жизнь на двоих, словно ничего не происходило.

– Завтра я не забуду тебя, – обещает Стас, тихо постанывая в ладонь. 

И Игорь верит ему. И целует его мизинец.

 

**День первый**

 

– Давай повторим, Стас? – предлагает Лавров, улыбаясь. Он держит в ладони несколько разноцветных таблеток и задумчиво перекатывает их в мозолистых пальцах.

– Ладно, – Конченков соглашается и хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить. – Меня зовут Стас Конченков, мне…

– Двадцать пять.

– Да, точно, – кивает он. – Двадцать пять лет. Я попал в аварию и сейчас я лечусь от амнезии.

И Лавров тянется к его пальцам за поцелуем. 

Они попробуют ещё раз. А потом ещё, если понадобится, ведь впереди у них вся жизнь, чтобы вспомнить.

 

__________________________

_“Спасая других, ты не спас себя”  
Светлой памяти Честера Беннингтона. Покойся с миром, мой друг..._


	9. Ты свободен? (PG-13, флафф)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп (Богодеев на фоне)  
> Флафф, романтика, hurt/comfort - PG-13, OOC  
> Драббл по зарисовке: https://pp.userapi.com/c841027/v841027181/16f97/E9jqwdtPF1U.jpg

Конченков дохуя занятой парень – это Игорь осознаёт совершенно внезапно: тот до ночи торчит в звукозаписывающей студии, утром быстро клюёт Лаврова куда-то в щёку, а потом снова убегает. Так что встречаются они по итогу только на шоу, и Босс, честно говоря, старательно отыгрывается на нем – задевает почём зря и обзывается. Вот только это нисколько не помогает: Пимп, сука, сидит в углу и что-то там сочиняет в телефоне.

Игорь, конечно, счастлив, что парень у него талантливый, но эти дурацкие приступы вдохновения его совсем не радуют. Хотя должны бы. И поэтому Лавров даже чувствует свою вину – получается, что у Конченкова как раз парень не такой хороший, как у Игоря.

Мысли эти напополам с ревностью сводят его с ума, заставляя творить всякую сказочную поебень: последней каплей становится его гениальная идея соблазнить Конченкова, который за последние две недели стал просто соседом по квартире, а никак не горячим любовником, которого Лавров помнит и хочет. Поэтому он делает ход конём и готовит ужин.

Звучит это лучше, чем получается на деле, потому что вся его готовка заключается в том, чтобы набрать номер тайской кухни, а потом выложить доставленное в тарелки, налить в бокалы вина и зажечь свечи. И это достаточно ванильно, чтобы у Игоря начали болеть зубы, но он уже просто не знает, как вернуть внимание общественности в лице Стаса. 

Так что он сидит за столом, как заботливая, но брошенная жёнушка, и смотрит на часы, потихоньку таская из тарелки креветки. Через час креветок не остаётся, а по телику идёт полное дерьмо. Игорь переходит на перец.

В час ночи его тарелка пустая, свечи догорели, а Конченкова всё нет.

"Ну и хрен с тобой", – думает Игорь и ложится спать, чувствуя, что всё это – конец. Вполне ожидаемый, потому что он с самого начала знал, что Стасу такой распиздяй как он нахер не упал.

Так что на следующий день на съёмки шоу с Лариным он приходит не в духе, потому что Пимп в очередной раз опаздывает, а когда влетает в студию, просто машет ему рукой и падает в свое кресло, устало натягивая балаклаву на голову.

– Много тебе ещё? – угрюмо спрашивает Босс, даже не оборачиваясь к нему. Он надеется, что его обиженно приподнятые плечи выразят всё негодование по поводу занятости Стаса.

– В смысле? – рассеянно переспрашивает Конченков, отрываясь на секунду от телефона.

– Трусы повисли, – басит Игорь раздражённо. – Когда с записью закончишь, трудоголик ёбаный?

Пимп пожимает плечами, а потом снова утыкается в телефон, и Игорю ничего не остаётся, кроме как недовольно рычать на всех подряд. Это совершенно несправедливо, что страдать должны окружающие, но извиняться он, конечно, не будет.

 

– Восемь, блять, – говорит он, держа в руках букет с розами от Ларина. И злится ещё сильнее.

– Ага, а Пимпу колёса, – злорадствует Ларин, очевидно, считая, что это лучшая шутка всех времен. 

Из всего этого можно получить только одну выгоду: вдруг Стас заревнует. Но тот всё ещё сидит, не обращая ни на что внимания.

– А у меня есть Пимп, он тоже цветочек, – говорит Босс, затылком ощущая, как после этих слов Пимп поднимает на него взгляд. И Игорь добавляет, не зная, к кому вообще он обращается: – Так что иди нахуй.

Босс думает, что с парнем ему, конечно, тоже не очень повезло.

 

– Поехали в бар? – предлагает Фадеев после съёмок.

– Мне в студию надо, – ожидаемо качает головой Стас, стягивая с головы балаклаву и приглаживая взъерошенные волосы.

– Опять? – сквозь зубы бросает Босс.

– Мне немного осталось, – он скользит ладонью по рукаву шубы, но Игорь отшатывается. А потом краснеет, потому что выходит это совсем уж по-детски: как будто он не мог справиться с собственной обидой. – Игорь…

– Пиздуй давай, – бурчит Лавров под нос, окончательно зверея от происходящего: Димка откровенно смеётся над ним, прикрывая рот рукой, а Стас виновато округляет глаза – знает, стервец, что Игорь не может перед этим устоять. Ну, что за человек-то такой?

– Давай, ты поедешь с ребятами, а я сразу после записи присоединюсь? – покусывая губу, предлагает Конченков, пока на его телефон приходят одна за другой СМС-ки. Пидор деловой.

– Ладно, – вздыхает Игорь. – Но не позже двенадцати, иначе я за себя не отвечаю, нахуй.

– В смысле? – не понимает Конченков.

– Объебенюсь в салат, – обещает Лавров буднично и так смотрит на своего парня, что тот верит.

И послушно кивает, на сей раз таки дотягиваясь до губ Игоря, пока Фадеев деликатно отворачивается.

 

К двенадцати его, конечно, нет. И к часу тоже. Так что Игорь с чистой совестью заказывает на баре сразу пять текил и выставляет их в ряд на подсвеченном неоном столе. Это всё так странно выглядит, словно он попал в нулевые – не хватает только миксов Джагера для полной атмосферы. 

Миксов нет, зато есть какая-то попсовая поебень, которая раздражает неимоверно, не говоря уже о неумело флиртующих Максе и Диме. Так что Лавров видит только один выход из сложившейся ситуации – напиться в хлам. Чем он, собственно, и собирается заняться.

– На троих пять не делится, тупица, – дружелюбно замечает Богомол, попыхивая самокруткой.

– Я не собирался с вами делиться, – Босс приподнимает руку и демонстрирует средний палец с обломанным ногтем, но зато с кольцом из фальшивого золота – забыл снять после шоу.

– Никогда не сомневался, что ты полный мудак, – беззлобно замечает Фадеев, тут же знаком подзывая хорошенькую официантку. – Бутылку текилы и немного мозгов вот для этого мудака.

Девчонка смеётся, но за музыкой почти не слышно. Зато видно, как ревнует Богомол – у него губы сжимаются, превращаясь в тонкую полоску. И сидит он, сложив на груди руки и недовольно пуская клубы дыма через нос.

– Кончай, – говорит он негромко, но Фадеев слышит и тут же поворачивается к нему, удивлённо вскидывая брови. По его глазам видно, что ему нравится такая реакция Макса, а Босса тошнит от них.

– Ладно, – басит он, когда температура над столиком в чил-ауте нагревается до сотки. – Предлагаю выпить.

– За то, чтобы ты высыпал песок из вагины и стал наконец мужиком, – произносит Богомол.

На один квадратный метр слишком много раздражённых людей, и Босс залпом выпивает все пять шотов, чувствуя, как по телу начинает разливаться благодатное тепло.

– Так намного лучше, – говорит он довольно: музыка уже не кажется таким дерьмом, как десять минут назад.

– Что у вас происходит? – слегка заплетающимся языком произносит Фадеев, откидывая со лба челку.

– У кого? – не понимает Игорь.

– У вас с Конченковым, – уточняет за Димку Богомол и тянется к Фадееву как ни в чём не бывало. А тот и не сопротивляется его пальцам на собственной коленке, как будто они там и должны быть.

– Судя по всему, уже ничего, – говорит Игорь и морщится, допивая последнюю рюмку. – Так что я, блять, свободный человек.

А потом достаёт из кармана толстовки упаковку с подаренными Конченкову таблетками Ларина и суёт в рот сразу три: гулять так гулять.

– Хуёдный, – передразнивает его Богомол. – И безмозглый ко всему.

– Он просто хочет доделать альбом, – пытается объяснить ему Фадеев, но натыкается на неадекватный взгляд из-под насупленных бровей и тут же замолкает, потому что невменяемому Лаврову объяснить что-то невозможно.

– Да я хоть сейчас себе найду нового, – окидывая зал взглядом, говорит Босс. – Или двух, мне похуй.

Он смотрит на танцующую толпу, на людей, веселящихся и развлекающихся, а сам не понимает, каким ветром его сюда занесло. Лучше бы сидел дома и смотрел ёбаные вайны с котиками, чем занимался этим дерьмом.

Ага, опять сидел бы один и смотрел ютуб. Заебись.

От этой мысли поутихшее раздражение захватывает сознание снова, размахивая красной тряпкой перед его глазами. И Босс думает, что всё это пиздец несправедливо и обидно – то, что он в пятничный вечер должен сидеть один в клубе, вынужденный наблюдать за тупыми подкатами Макса к Фадееву, и от нечего делать напиваться до состояния куска протухшего стейка на пляже Майами.

Сравнение получается красочным, так что он глупо смеётся, прежде чем понять, что не хочет быть один. Поэтому смотрит на людей уже более осмысленно – ищет приятеля на вечер.

– Ты куда? – спрашивает Фадеев, когда он поднимается на ноги и идёт в сторону бара. Но Игорь только машет рукой, чтобы тот отцепился.

– Не трогай, это будет даже забавно, – смеётся Макс, провожая взглядом покачивающегося Лаврова.

А тот уже прекрасно видит цель: высокого худого парня с изящными руками, которыми он придерживает бутылку пива.

– Привет, ты свободен? Если хочешь порезвиться, я голубой на все сто. То есть, если хочешь повеселиться, я готов на все сто – ёбаная автозамена, – и Босс шутливо двигает бровями.

– Ты со мной вслух разговариваешь, долбоёб.

– Значит, ты меня правильно понял...

 

Утро наступает со звонком телефона: Игорь ненавидит долбаную маримбу от айфона всей своей душой.

– Да? – и без того хриплый голос звучит как шуршание наждачной бумаги, и он морщится, кашляя и сглатывая слюну.

– Ну, что – не скончался еще? – спрашивает, явно злорадствуя, Дима. Честно говоря, Босс его всегда недолюбливал – он понимает это только сейчас, когда тот ведёт себя как мудак.

– Камон, я не пил так много вчера, – морщится Игорь в ответ и потирает затылок.

Подушка позади него и посапывающая на ней мордашка манят снова погрузиться в благодатный сон, особенно, учитывая, что вместо головы у Лаврова на плечах гудящий гонг. Спать хочется неимоверно, но громко дышащий в трубку Фадеев явно так не считает.

– Ты флиртовал со Стасом, – говорит он так, словно это что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

– Ну, и что? Он мой парень.

Несколько секунд Дима молчит, шуршит одеялом, и Босс слышит недовольный голос Богомола, который требует от Фадеева словить тишину. И Игорь сразу же проникается симпатией к брату по несчастью.

– Ты спросил, свободен ли он,  – объясняет Дима.

Глаза Игоря округляются, пока он медленно поворачивается к лежащему на подушке Конченкову.

– И начал рыдать, когда он ответил, что нет.

Фадеев душится смехом, а потом кто-то (Макс, не иначе) вырывает его телефон из рук, и в трубке слышатся короткие гудки.

– Спать ты не собираешься? – абсолютно не сонным голосом уточняет Пимп, не открывая глаз.

– Я к тебе вчера подкатывал? – ошарашенно переспрашивает Игорь, подтягивая одеяло к себе.

– Было дело, – Стас улыбается, и Лавров расслабляет ягодицы, понимая, что пиздец ещё не наступил.

– Ебать…

В следующее мгновение Конченков раскрывает глаза, поднимается на локтях, и Лавров видит, как красиво обрисовывает утреннее солнце его острые ключицы. Он вообще очень красивый с утра. С утра, днём и вечером. А особенно ночью – в тот момент, когда сладко извивается под Игорем, одними губами требуя продолжать. В этом весь Стас – мальчик с глазами цвета какао.

– Расслабься, Лавров, – смеётся он, явно наслаждаясь тем, как Игорь смотрит на него. Он выгибается еще соблазнительнее, и Лавров утробно рычит, понимая, что хочет его неимоверно. – Это было даже мило.

– Я был гашеный, – кивает Игорь, облизывая пересохшие губы.

– А я, видимо, слишком часто пропадал в студии, если мой парень вдруг забыл, как я выгляжу, – Стас поднимается, усаживаясь на пятках и проводит тонким пальцем по щеке Игоря, мягко касаясь щетины. – Так что если кто-то и должен извиняться, то только я.

– Теперь понимаешь, что я даже если и захочу изменить, то всё равно приду к тебе? – улыбается Игорь.

– Мне это даже льстит.

И Стас отбрасывает одеяло в сторону, мягко целуя грудь и живот Лаврова, сжимая ладонями его плечи, опускаясь все ниже, пока не облизывает языком выступающие косточки на бедрах.

– Мне нравится, как ты мыслишь, – Игорь проводит рукой по взъерошенной шевелюре Конченкова и едва давит в себе стон, когда тот обхватывает его губами, сразу погружая до конца.

Он ловит взгляд Стаса – совершенно блядский и похотливый, – а потом тянет его лицо к своим губам.

– Спасибо, что дождался меня, – шепчет Конченков.

И Лавров целует его, задыхаясь от нежности: как будто у него когда-то был выбор?


	10. Хитрый лис, милый кролик (PG-13, флафф)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп (кроссовер с мультфильмом "Зверополис")  
> Флафф, романтика, юмор - PG-13, ООС  
> По зарисовкам: https://m.vk.com/photo-147588749_456240089?list=album-147588749_00&z=photo-147588749_456240089%2Falbum-147588749_00 и https://vk.com/photo-147588749_456240134?api_access_key=20bf6d9e7ba03e8414

В зале казино шумно: играет живая музыка, посетители делают ставки, звенят бокалы, а из чилаут-зоны слышится смех и разговоры. Лис чувствует себя в своей тарелке – здесь совершаются обманы на миллионы, а богатеи легко расстаются со своими деньгами, совершенно не задумываясь о том, как потом их возвращать. В месте, где золото течет рекой, легко скрыть свои мелкие пакости: за ширмой потерь состояний никто не заметит исчезновения пары тысяч в маленьких пластмассовых кругляшках. Посетители делают ставки – Игорь лезет в их карман.

Невысокая лань в блестящем платье смеется, наклоняясь к кавалеру, а ее сумочка лежит на столе блэк-джека – у самого края. Манит, поблескивая бриллиантовой застежкой, и у лиса откровенно бегут слюнки от предвкушения большого куша. Уж он-то точно знает, сколько фишек в этом клатче, – весь вечер следил за ланью, подсчитывая ее выигрыш.

– Извините, – слышит он голос Макса – тот отвлекает красотку, потихоньку оттягивая ее от стола. – Мы случайно не знакомы? Кажется, я где-то вас видел.

– Я была на обложке журнала Playbuck за прошлый месяц, – кокетливо улыбается она, пытливо пробегаясь взглядом по костюму фенека. По всей видимости, даже травоядные иногда выходят на охоту.

– Точно! Как я мог забыть…

Игорь, нетерпеливо помахивая хвостом, подходит ближе, ставит на стол бокал с шампанским, подхватывает сумочку, сразу же пряча ее под пиджаком, и подмигивает Максу. А потом идет на выход, по пути подхватывая с подноса официанта бокал с мартини. Главное – не привлекать внимания, а потом уж…

– Эй, лис! – слышит Лавров за спиной, но оборачиваться не спешит – в таких случаях лучше потянуть время.

Он косит глаза, подмечая все пути к отступлению, а потом ныряет за дверь с табличкой обслуживающего персонала. Длинный коридор сменяется кухней, где дым валит коромыслом и бегают барашки, сбиваясь с ног в попытках успеть приготовить все заказы. 

– Это полиция! Именем закона, остановитесь! – голос не отстает – рикошетит от спины, заставляя перейти с шага на бег.

“Полиция? Плохи дела”, – думает лис и выбегает в подсобку с коробками. Здесь тесно, но это ему даже на руку, ведь, так уж сложилось, полицейские редко бывают ловкими и расторопными.

– Я сказал, остановитесь! 

Голос все ближе, и Игорь вылетает на улицу через черный ход. За пазухой позвякивают фишки, задорно его подгоняя, а хвост бьет по бокам – он весь в упоении от погони.

– Стой! – голос обрывается, когда Лавров сворачивает в проулок, минуя бар “Львиный рык” и нескольких курящих у него пантер. На шею давит галстук, и Игорь когтем разрезает его, оттягивая воротник рубашки, пуговицы трещат, а потом отскакивают в стороны, падая на асфальт и поблескивая перламутровыми краями на прощание – лис о них не сожалеет. 

Улица петляет, извивается змеей, и, когда он в очередной раз ныряет в проулок, за спиной уже нет погони.

– Проще пареной репы, – бормочет Игорь, тяжело выдыхая.

Над головой огни города. Где-то летит вертолет, слышится музыка из баров и кафе, а за спиной проносятся машины.

– Я же просил остановиться, – одно мгновение, и Лавров чувствует такой толчок, что тут же валится на землю – затылок ноет от удара, и теперь огни города прямо перед его глазами. Ещё секунда, и на лапах Лаврова щелкают наручники, да с такой скоростью, что он и дернуться не успевает, чтобы отстраниться. – Вы арестованы.

Над Лавровым стоит кролик – серый и ушастый, в выглаженной форме и с таким суровым выражением мордочки, что это даже не смешно.

– Серьезно?

– Вы имеете право хранить молчание, – не обращая внимания на улыбку лиса, говорит коп. – Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использоваться против вас в суде…

– То есть меня задержит кролик, так? – браслеты на лапах звенят, но куда громче побрякивают фишки в сумочке, которую у него из-за пазухи вытаскивает полицейский. – Это не мое! Мне подбросили!

И Игорь уже снова хочет удрать, но кролик хватает его за лапы и резко дергает на себя, так что их носы едва не сталкиваются.

– Конечно, это не твое, – говорит он. – Поэтому я тебя и задержал. 

В шоколадных глазах плещется гордость за себя, а еще немного – злорадство: на самом деле, термоядерная смесь, особенно учитывая, что в свете фонаря безобидный кролик совершенно не выглядит таковым. Усы у него топорщатся, а на щеке шрам. Очень тонкий шрам – его хочется облизать.

– Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает офицер. – Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. Вы понимаете свои права?

– У меня есть право сказать, что я никогда не видел таких красивых глаз? – облизнувшись, спрашивает Игорь, с удовольствием замечая смущение во взгляде кролика.

Но тот слишком хороший коп, чтобы позволить себе облажаться – переминается с лапы на лапу, а потом легко его пихает, выхватывая перцовый баллончик из кобуры.

– Говори, – криво ухмыляясь, произносит кролик. А потом добавляет: – Но мы все равно поедем в участок.

*** 

– Это ещё что за лис? – удивлённо выдыхает хаски, выглядывая из-под вороха отчетов. Нос у него в сахарной пудре, а на раскрытом документе крошки – словно веснушки, просыпались на фото с мордой какого-то буйвола с обломанным рогом.

– Дим, опять ешь на рабочем месте? – недовольно уточняет кролик и лапой указывает на стул около своего стола.

В большом офисе почти никого нет – ночь как-никак. За дальним столом сидит утка с недовольным лицом и что-то печатает на клавиатуре. Негромко разговаривают задержанные в клетке в конце коридора. На диванчике, натянув на нос фуражку, посапывает медведь, а деятельный бурундук с бейджем, на котором аккуратно выведено “Эл”, напевает под нос и начищает значок, забавно подергивая хвостиком.

– Если бы я не задерживался допоздна, то мне не пришлось бы тут есть, – чуть покраснев, отвечает Дима и тут же сбрасывает хвостом остатки угощения. 

– Как у вас тут весело, – насмешливо тянет Игорь, без спроса присаживаясь на стул у соседнего стола. Кролик недовольно дёргает ухом, поправляет кобуру, и Лавров думает, что тот слишком уж мил для полиции – этому зайчонку больше бы подошло готовить морковку на кухне. На кухне Игоря, само собой.

– Все, что вы скажете, может и будет использоваться против вас в суде, – чуть запнувшись, повторяет кролик и снимает фуражку.

– Тогда я готов говорить, – мгновенно состроив серьёзный вид, произносит лис. – Я никогда не встречал такого очаровательного кролика. Что насчёт свидания? 

Несколько секунд этот самый кролик стоит, открывая и закрывая рот, тянет себя за ухо, рассеянно оглядываясь на недоумевающего хаски, а потом хмурится: 

– У нас уже свидание, знаешь ли, в полицейском участке.

– Не самый плохой вариант, учитывая, что свидание именно с тобой, – хищно улыбнувшись, замечает Лавров. – Ты меня арестовал, досмотрел (не особо тщательно – вдруг у меня что-нибудь под рубашкой), теперь предлагаю уединиться в допросной.

На мордочке кролика такое смущение, что можно делать слепок для художественной школы грызунов, – до того чудесное. Лавров откровенно наслаждается ситуацией, а хаски посмеивается, лапой прикрывая щеки, на которых все ещё сахарная пудра. 

– Меня зовут офицер Станислав Конченков…

– Стасик, – нежно тянет Игорь, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза.

– …и я буду вести ваше дело. Вам вменяется кража, – кролик вываливает на стол содержимое злосчастной сумочки и тут же начинает пересчитываться фишки из казино. – На сумму в десять тысяч рублей. 

– Нам хватит на скромный ужин в Шарль де Лось, что скажешь? – снова перебивает его Игорь и придвигается ближе, наблюдая, как ловко прыгают тонкие пальчики по клавиатуре. 

– Лучше бы на шаверму его позвал, – раздаётся из угла – кучерявый медведь лениво трёт глаза и потягивается, доставая баночку пива.

– Ю’ра! – одёргивает его утка. – Ты в полиции! На р’аботе!

Со стула лиса отлично видно, как медведь равнодушно пожимает плечами, зевает и прикрывает один глаз.

– Смена закончилась, – отвечает он и встаёт, одергивая измятую рубашку.

– Ты ее п’роспал, – замечает утка, прикрывая крылом клюв. 

– Нет происшествий – нет проблем, – потягивая пиво, возражает медведь, и на это, очевидно, утке сказать нечего.

В офисе снова тишина, и только чавканье хаски разбавляет атмосферу – у него в лапе пончик с розовой глазурью, да такой аппетитный, что Игорь даже облизывается. 

– Будешь? – спрашивает Дима, ловя взгляд лиса.

– Давай, – отвечает тот и с удовольствием впивается зубами в лакомство. 

– Дима! – недовольно фыркает кролик и тут же утягивает пончик из лап Лаврова. – Он же задержанный!

Хаски тут же смущённо скрывается за документами и делает вид, что его тут нет. 

– Если бы ты меня кормил, такого бы не вышло, – невозмутимо отбирает пончик из лап Стаса Игорь и тут же суёт его к себе в рот – чтобы опять не забрал. 

– С какого это я должен тебя кормить? – опешив, спрашивает Конченков. 

На лице лиса проскальзывает улыбка, и он качает головой, словно вопрос абсолютно глупый и ответ сам собой разумеется:

– Ну, ты ж мой парень.

Реакция потрясающая: кролик начинает кашлять, давиться, зато хаски двигает ушами, как локаторами.

– Так вы встречаетесь? – тут же поднимается над стопкой Дима. – А я и не знал!

– Кто встречается? – пищит Эл со стойки администрации. 

– Стас вот с этим лисом, – отвечает хаски ещё до того, как кролик успевает среагировать. 

Опять заснувший медведь снова просыпается, бурчит под нос поздравления и, глотнув пива, проваливается в сон. Один офицер утка молчит, все тарабаня что-то на клавиатуре. 

– Никто ни с кем не встречается! – взрывается Стас и тянет себя за уши. – Да что за отдел, черт побери!

Он нервно дёргает глазом, а потом обречённо смотрит на улыбающегося лиса. 

– Что ты за зверь такой? – устало спрашивает он, отодвигаясь от стола. – По-нормальному можешь? 

– Могу, – кивает Лавров. – Но я влюбился.

Недовольная мордочка кролика перед ним – самая прекрасная картина на свете: его лежащие на плечах уши, розовый нос сердечком, большущие глаза, полные до краев уверенностью в себе, а ещё тонкие лапки с мягкой шерсткой – нежные и бархатные. 

– Так, – ставит точку Стас. – Попробуем ещё раз. Тебе вменяется кража. Имя?

– Игорь, – улыбается лис.

– Фамилия? 

– Лавров, – отвечает он, а потом быстро добавляет: – Хочешь шутку?

Кролик утомлённо поднимает на его глаза, явно прикидывая, есть ли шанс отвязаться, а потом обречённо кивает, видимо, понимая, что шансов нет. 

– Это шутка про “тук-тук”, ты должен подыграть, – поясняет лис, ставя на стол локти и положив мордочку на лапы. 

– Иначе не отстанешь? – печально спрашивает Стас. 

– Ни в коем случае.

В глазах кролика застыл вопрос: “За что?”, но Игорь точно знает, что это настоящая судьба. 

– Ладно, но потом мы закончим допрос, договорились? – выдыхает Стас печально. 

– Честное лисье, – поспешно соглашается Игорь, скрещивая за спиной пальцы. – Тук-тук.

Стас поднимает глаза к потолку, выискивает там смысл жизни, часто стучит лапой по полу, а потом неимоверно медленно выдаёт:

– Кто там?

Хаски за спиной Стаса ждёт, ждут и утка с медведем, даже бурундук на стойке перестал беспокойно начищать бляху. Это даже льстит, и Игорь, прочистив горло, говорит: 

– Выходи?

На лице кролика недоумение сменяется раздражением и наоборот – Лавров уже готов положить к его ногам фишки всех казино мира, если каждый раз арестовывать будет его именно Стас. 

– Куда? – даже не подозревая о мыслях лиса, спрашивает кролик, а хаски за его спиной почти лопается от любопытства. 

– За меня.

Стопка с документами валится на пол, за ней следом летят бланки и смеющийся Дима. Бурундук Эл хохочет, блестя белыми зубами, а медведь рычит, хватаясь за живот, и только утка тихонько хихикает, старательно делая вид, что это кашель. 

– Все, – лапа кролика падает на стол, и от грохота все разом умолкают. – В клетку. На трое суток до выяснения.

И Игорь, честное слово, думает, что это того стоило.

*** 

В субботу Макс вносит за него залог, грязно ругаясь и поминая всех лисов недобрым словом. 

– Ты совершенно не умеешь плутовать, – говорит он, пока бурундук снимает наручники с Игоря. 

– Я нашёл свою любовь, – отвечает Лавров беззлобно, улыбаясь так, словно у него за спиной крылья. – Так что давай без… 

– Игорь, бля, – фенек достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет и, не замечая негодования на мордочке Эла, закуривает. – Ты балда. 

– Да, – соглашается Лавров. – Так ты морковку принёс?

Макс протягивает ему бумажный свёрток, ждёт, пока тот аккуратно развернёт букет, а потом качает головой. 

– Где он?.. 

– Стас! – прячущийся за папкой Конченков тут же вздрагивает и малодушно ищет путь для отступления, вот только Лавров упрямо минует столы и тут же кладёт букет прямо на раскрытое дело. – У меня есть одна игра. 

– Я тебе не верю, – качает головой кролик, недоуменно глядя на морковку. – Ты меня три раза с “тук-тук” обманул. Теперь не поведусь. 

– Это не “тук-тук”, – нетерпеливо виляет хвостом Игорь. – Это другое.

Аккуратно смахнув листик со стола, тот поднимает на Лаврова глаза, и лис снова теряет почву из-под лап. Ну откуда у кроликов такие притягательные глаза? Это же незаконно!

– Ладно, – говорит кролик. – Но только если ты после этого уйдёшь. 

– Итак, игра, – Лавров опускается ниже, едва касаясь носом щеки с тонким шрамом, и вдыхает запах. – Я приглашаю тебя на свидание… 

– Нет, – скрещивает лапы на груди Стас. 

– Погоди, – хмурится Лавров. – Дай закончить. И ты должен сказать “да”.

– Нет, – твёрдо говорит Стас и улыбается так, что даже ушки трепещут.

Игорь молчит, глядя на морковку на столе, дёргает носом, улавливая нежный запах заячьей шерстки, и спиной чувствует, как фенек над ним смеётся. 

– Скажи да!

Но кролик несгибаем – знай стучит лапой и улыбается. 

– Тогда я сам буду устраивать нам свидания.

*** 

И Лавров не врет.

Каждый день он попадается на мелочи: непогашенный штраф за машину, разбитое окно в полицейской кофейне, курение в неположенном месте и самое грандиозное – букеты моркови, заполняющие пространство участка. 

– Я тебя уволю, – обещает Даня кролику, помахивая хвостом. Его леопардовая шерстка аккуратно приглажена, но усы в негодовании топорщатся, а уши прижаты к голове. 

– За что? – удивляется Стас и снова принимается нервно стучать лапой по полу. 

– За бардак в офисе! Это беспредел, а не полиция, – рычит леопард. – Морковка? Ты в курсе, что это не овощной склад?

– Так давайте арестуем его – и дело с концом? – с надеждой предлагает Стас, приподнимая одно ухо.

На лице шефа сто десятого полицейского участка Данилы Поперечного – крайнее негодование и неодобрение. 

– Хочешь сказать, что его нужно арестовать за то, что он влюбился в какого-то кролика?

Конченков пропускает унизительное замечание по поводу какого-то кролика и тут же складывает лапы на груди, разочарованно качая головой. 

– За то, что он жулик и прохиндей, – говорит он под нос и двигает усиками. 

– Своё он уже получил, – возражает шеф. – А вот с тобой ему можно только посочувствовать. Это ж надо так добиваться, а согласия на маленькое, крохотное свидание не получить. 

В глазах Поперечного хитрые огоньки, и кролик подозрительно жмурится, пытаясь понять подвох. 

– Это приказ? – спрашивает он, не веря собственной догадке. 

– Приказ заключается в том, что я видеть не хочу морковку. Понятно? И делай с этим, что хочешь.

Конченков встает на лапы, приподнимает палец, явно желая сказать что-то внушительное, но натыкается на тяжёлый взгляд Поперечного и предупредительно захлопывает рот – ну его. 

– Вот и молодец, – хвалит его Даня, отворачиваясь к монитору компьютера. 

Так что кролик идёт сразу к своему месту в офисе, игнорируя любопытный взгляд Димы, берет трубку служебного телефона и сразу же набирает номер из лежащего прямо перед монитором дела: на главной странице – фото хитрого лиса. Он слышит гудки, знакомый голос, а потом сразу выдаёт: 

– Да.

– Не понял, – недоуменно тянет Игорь.

– Пошли на свидание, если иначе я не могу прекратить нападки на участок, – раздраженно уточняет Стас и показывает средний палец смеющемуся Димке – тот даже хвостом машет от удовольствия. 

– Ого! – не верит ушам Лавров. – Тогда сегодня в…

– В шесть. До десяти, а потом ты исчезаешь из моей жизни, – говорит Конченков, откусывая морковку. – Договорились?

В трубке тишина, лишь хруст морковки – очень сладкой, к слову – вторит шуму офиса. 

– Ты сейчас жуёшь мою морковку? – в голосе Игоря улыбка.

Конченков тут же откладывает морковку в сторону, смущаясь прозорливости лиса. 

– Нет, – говорит.

– Угу, – не верит Игорь. – Тогда до встречи, ушастый. 

И сбрасывает вызов, пока Конченков запоздало бурчит что-то из серии: “Нормальные у меня уши”, а потом заглядывает в погасший экран монитора и застенчиво улыбается, поправляя взъерошенный чубчик на темечке. Очень уж, оказывается, это приятно, когда кто-то теряет от тебя голову.

*** 

В баре играет ненавязчивая музыка, а в зале столько народа, что дым стоит коромыслом: шумно, но очень весело, и Стас думает, что это лучший выбор для первого свидания, хотя на первый взгляд так совершенно не кажется. Лис на удивление совершенно не приставучий, и дурацких шуток за весь вечер Конченков слышит в три раза меньше, чем при первой их встрече.

– Ты ведь не только шулер? – спрашивает Стас, щурясь, когда луч софита скользит по его мордочке. 

– Я музыкант, – говорит лис, и Стас на самом деле удивлён. 

– Я бы послушал.

– Я бы пригласил на концерт, но ты сам поставил условием мое исчезновение из твоей жизни, – смеется Игорь негромко, а кролик думает, что лис действительно слишком хитрый. Но все равно поддаётся соблазну.

– Сделаю исключение один раз, – говорит Стас и отворачивается, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с глазами лиса. И натыкается на пару котов у барной стойки.

Коты худые и дёрганые, прячут лапы в карманах худи, но куда подозрительнее то, как они заглядываются на дверь для работников бара: там стоит буйвол в очках и кивает им. В это же мгновение они подходят ближе, дверь распахивается, а тонкая лапа с ярко-красным маникюром на мгновение исчезает в лапе кота. А уже в следующее мгновение он прячет пакетик в кармане, и подозрительные типы быстро уходят из бара.

– ...раз уж ты решил встретиться со мной ещё раз, – говорит что-то лис, но кролик его перебивает.

– Игорь, ты видел, что они сунули ему? – говорит Стас и хватает за лапу, подвигаясь вплотную к морде Лаврова. 

– Что? – не понимает Игорь.

– Они подошли к той двери, и кто-то сунул им в лапу пакетик с чем-то, – шепчет Конченков.

– И что дальше?

– Это может быть наркопритон! – лапа на запястье лиса сжимается, а сам кролик в предвкушении тяжело дышит и умоляюще смотрит на Игоря. – Мы должны все выяснить!

– Но… – бормочет Лавров, однако отказать так мило просящему кролику просто не может. – Что надо делать?

Стас радостно пищит, подскакивает на лапы, и Игорь, не удержавшись, прижимает его к груди, довольно вдыхая запах его шёрстки. Ушки Стаса длинные и гладкие, и Лаврову очень хочется их укусить, но в тот момент, когда он тянется мордой ближе к его ушам, Стас даёт ему пощечину. 

– Мерзавец! – кричит он так, что слышат все в баре. – Прохиндей и изменщик! Да как ты только мог!

Буйвол у двери напрягается, но с места не сдвигается. Так что кролик пинает Игоря и шепчет: 

– Тяни мой кошелёк со стола и беги.

И Лавров наконец понимает.

Лис тут же отталкивает кролика, хватает со стола портмоне, а Конченков поворачивается к возвышающемуся над ним охраннику и кричит что есть мочи:

– Вор! Вор и изменщик! Остановите его! 

Буйвол, чуть помедлив, спешит прочь из бара вслед за лисом.

А кролик, дождавшись, пока стихнет шум и посетители вернутся к своим разговорам, толкает дверь в подсобку.

Дальше по коридору слышатся разговоры, у стен стоят коробки с какими-то растениями, и Стас тянется, чтобы рассмотреть листья под лампами искусственного солнца.

– Дурман трава… – выдыхает он пораженно, чувствуя, как холодеют лапки. – Да так много!

И идёт вперёд, чтобы найти виновника этого кошмара. 

В конце коридора дверь, за которой – кролик осторожно заглядывает в щелку – сидят пантера и несколько быков. Глядя на этот притон, Конченков достаёт телефон из кармана, набирает номер и тут же шёпотом начинает говорить:

– Это офицер Конченков, я нахожусь…

Но не успевает – за его спиной внезапно возникает грузная фигура все того же буйвола.

– Вот так гости, – произносит он, заталкивая кролика в помещение. Здесь куда больше коробок с дурман-травой, а над головами наркодилеров - туман из-за дыма сигарет.

– И кого же ты поймал, Англичанин? – тянет пантера игриво и подходит к распластавшемуся на полу Конченкову. – Что за милый кролик?

– Именем закона, вы арестованы! – шипит Стас, потирая локоть. – Вы имеете право…

Под звуки хохота буйвол даёт ему ногой в живот, и Конченков захлебывается в своих словах, морщась от боли. 

– Кажется, кто-то не знает, что любопытной Варваре… – тянет пантера недовольно, но буйвол снова бьет, и Стас скручивается в комок. Телефон в его руке всё ещё в режиме звонка.

– Избавиться от него? – спрашивает бык.

– Без лишнего шума, – слышит Конченков, теряя надежду. 

Но шум только усиливается, и в тот момент, когда буйвол достаёт из-за пазухи пистолет, в помещение врываются полицейские во главе с Игорем. 

– Именем закона, вы арестованы! – кричит он, а парни мгновенно скручивают преступников, не давая им и секунды на раздумья.

Все происходит так быстро, что кролик даже не понимает, в какой момент он оказывается в лапах лиса – тот прижимает его к груди, аккуратно проверяя, не сломано ли чего, а сам расстроенно корит себя, что позволил им такую авантюру. 

– Ты не имел права кричать об аресте, – прикладывая лапку к губам лиса, говорит Стас и улыбается.

– Всегда мечтал такое сказать, – шепчет Игорь едва слышно, пока за его спиной орут оперативники, а Фадеев рычит на пантеру. 

Им до смешного хорошо в объятиях друг друга, а вся эта суматоха раздражает. И Конченков вдруг думает, что совершенно не замечал, что самые красивые глаза в мире принадлежат лису, который так давно забрасывает его морковкой.

– Поехали к тебе? – предлагает вдруг Стас. – До десяти ещё есть пара часов.

– А потом? – спрашивает Игорь.

– А потом ещё до десяти, – смеётся Конченков. – Я же не называл точную дату.

И лис с радостью подхватывает его на лапы, от счастья даже пофыркивая, – у него сегодня самая сладкая и ушастая добыча в городе.


	11. Bad trip (R, ангст)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп  
> Ангст, hurt/comfort - R, ООС, нецензурная лексика  
> По заявке милой Bloody Rabbit.: наркотический трип Стаса в трейлере из видео https://vk.com/video-124254828_456239212  
> Коллаж: https://pp.userapi.com/c837535/v837535599/4fd36/0Rig6zy9ZIs.jpg

Ладони на мокром кафеле скользят, и Стас падает, прикусывая губу и почти захлёбываясь в слюне. По подбородку стекает кровь, солёная и терпкая, Стас теряется в собственных ощущениях: он никогда не задумывался о том, насколько же его кровь противна на вкус. Сейчас, когда перед глазами всё плывёт, а тусклый свет единственной лампы под потолком прыгает по зеркалу над головой и режет глаза, это осознаётся совсем легко. 

Странно, что в таком маленьком трейлере такой большой туалет.

Тяжело подтягиваясь, он пытается встать, но пальцы не могут удержаться на влажном краю раковины – всё в крови. На белом фаянсе остаются бурые разводы, и Стас устало смотрит на них, прикидывая, кто будет смывать эти мазки. 

Зрачки расширяются, стены уборной сужаются в два раза, и Конченков кашляет до тех пор, пока изо рта не начинает хлопьями падать белая пена. Он думает, что дела совсем плохи, но поделать с этим ничего не может. Рука падает на пол, пребольно ударяясь костяшками о кафель; теперь кровь и на полу – что за блядское невезение? На кроссовках тоже пара капель, и их жалко, почему-то до слёз. Может, потому что выбирал их Игорь, а может, потому что Конченков – сентиментальная сволочь. 

За дверью слышатся голоса. Стас медленно поворачивает голову, но едва не захлёбывается в стекающей из носа крови: та сразу струится подстывающими комками в горло, заполняет глотку, и Конченкова тошнит ещё сильнее. И без того далёкая дверь удаляется за горизонт – носок кроссовка упирается в косяк, но сдвинуться не получается, поэтому Стас просто пересчитывает танцующие на дереве щербинки. 

– Ты ебанулся? – голос Лаврова отдаётся в ушах эхом и почти сразу принимает форму запаха – тяжёлый, ментоловый, от которого кружится голова. 

У Стаса опять идёт пена с губ, но уже не страшно – Игорь тут, толкнёт дверь и снова вколет ему нитроглицерин, чтобы разогнать сердце. 

– Пимп где? 

– Дядя, петляй отсюда, – невнятно бормочет ему голос в ответ, и Стас правда не помнит, кто это такой. Наверное, из массовки или съёмочной группы, хотя таких борзых у них, конечно, нет.

– Ты или тупой, или бессмертный, – спокойно произносит Босс, и Конченков даже улыбается, почти прикусывая язык. 

Кровь теперь идёт не только из носа, но и изо рта – пенится у уголков губ, капая на мастерку, и впитывается в ткань. Правда, Стас не может понять, прикусил ли он зубами или это лёгкие вываливаются наружу. 

– Что ты доебался? Вали, бля, – равнодушно мямлит незнакомец. 

Конченков протягивает ладонь, чтобы постучать по двери, но горло сдавливает невидимая рука – отекает гортань, не иначе – и Конченков царапает ворот, оттягивает, хватая губами воздух, пытаясь вдохнуть кислород, расправить лёгкие. Но вместо воздуха кровь, вместо кислорода – пена. Он задыхается, а перед глазами звёздочки пляшут хоровод, танцует лампа, и мазки крови на кафеле принимают совершенно странные позы, превращаясь в сакральные руны. 

В правой ладони всё ещё жжёт кожу пустой наполовину пакетик с развесёлыми таблетками – на каждый цвет радуги, выбирай любую. Конченков медленно высыпает их рядом с собой, из последних сил раскладывая по порядку.

“Каждый – красный, охотник – оранжевый, желает – жёлтый…” 

– Ёбаный Пимп, – слышит он усталый вздох Лаврова. – Вот как так, блять, он умудряется творить неведомую херню?..

Под тяжёлой фигурой Игоря надсадно хрипит стул, и Конченкову кажется, что трейлер кренится в сторону – хотя в сторону кренится он сам: съезжает по стенке и ложится на бок, судорожно приоткрывая окровавленный рот и поджимая под себя ноги. 

– И где, блять, его искать?

Стас легко может представить, как Лавров вытирает лоб, осторожно отодвигая корону и платок, потом шипит, когда на коже остаются следы от колец – он ведь всегда забывает, какие же они острые, эти паскуды. Если бы Конченков мог, он бы поднялся и подул на царапины, пальцами бы разгладил морщинки на лбу, а потом, усевшись на пол, уткнулся бы в его колени лицом. Тёрся бы щекой о шубу и протягивал к нему свои руки, чтобы тот целовал его пальцы, языком повторяя контуры тату на коже. 

– Пидор.

“...знать – зелёный, где – голубой…” 

– Сложно ему быть рядом? – стул чиркает по полу, и слышится звук падающей бутылки. Судя по всему, пустой. 

Стасу очень хочется прокричать, что он тут, особенно теперь, когда кровь пропитала всю толстовку насквозь, а дышать он совсем не может. Ноги дёргаются, руки почти не слушаются, и Конченков сипит, сплёвывая красную тягучую слюну.

“...сидит – синий, фазан – фиолетовый.”

Босс говорит что-то ещё, но в ушах Стаса гул, да такой, что теперь не слышно даже собственного сердца, а ведь оно давно выстукивает дробь в горле. Последнее, что он слышит – звук закрывающейся дверцы, и на глаза от обиды наворачиваются слезы. Не мог же он просто так уйти – всегда был рядом, всегда, а сейчас…

Стас хрипит, пальцем выбирает оранжевую – в цвет кроссовок – и запихивает себе в рот. Правда, проглотить не успевает: с очередным комком крови таблетка летит на пол, и Стас, в последний раз открыв глаза, обиженно смотрит на неё. 

 

– ...Стас! Стас, бля! – оплеухи горячат щеки, выбивают всю дурь из головы и трезвят похлеще холодного душа. – Стас!

– Да… Я в норме, – он вертит головой, пока не цепляется за взгляд Игоря в темноте: тот в одних трусах, сидит на кровати и остервенело трясёт его за плечи. За его спиной в распахнутом настежь окне небо падает в океан, и звёзды повсюду – рассыпались в подол матушки-ночи, не собрать никогда.

– Охуеть, в норме, – бормочет Игорь и трёт лицо, испуганно дёргая плечами. – Ты дышать перестал.

Стас качает головой, никак не понимая, где он: корчится на полу в трейлере гольф-клуба или всё же дома, в Майами. И тянется сразу же щипать себя за руку, чтобы поверить, узнать наверняка. 

По лбу стекает капелька, падает в складки одеяла и тут же теряется.

– Просто сон… – шепчет Конченков, тяжело хватая губами воздух.

– Сон, – эхом повторяет Босс. – Никаких больше экспериментов. Никакой травки, никаких колёс. Ты ж, блять, невменяемый сразу.

Стас согласно качает головой и наклоняется ниже, в эйфории укладывая на колени Лаврова голову – ровно так, как и хотел. А тот сам уже привычно тянет к губам его пальцы и сладко выцеловывает их, повторяя узор татуировки. От этого в груди щемит, а на глазах слёзы.

– Никогда больше… – произносит Игорь глухо. – Не хочу найти тебя передознутым, ясно?

– Никогда… – вторит Стас.

И как-то совсем забывает, что хотел себя ущипнуть.


	12. Ленты (R, ангст)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ПимпБосс (намек на Богодеев)  
> Ангст, hurt/comfort – R, OOC, смерть основного персонажа  
> Драббл по зарисовке: https://pp.userapi.com/c841027/v841027303/cdca/u07boTeT8HU.jpg  
> Великолепный коллаж от **кайли** : https://vk.com/photo-147588749_456240659

Крыло самолёта кренится набок, рассекая облака: за ними открывается вид на лазурный залив, утопающий в солнце Майами. Если бы из лучей можно было добывать золото, этот город в миг бы обогатился. Хотя, конечно, на бедность жителям Флориды жаловаться глупо. 

– Ещё по одной перед посадкой? – спрашивает Игорь, устало потирая глаза. Они ведь летят наконец-то домой, тогда почему на душе так паршиво?

– На жаре разморит, – качает головой Стас, потягиваясь в кресле напротив – от неловкого движения айпад падает на пол, и Конченков чертыхается, выуживая его из-под широкого сиденья бизнес-класса.

– Всё равно сразу домой, – возражает Лавров. – Давай по последней, а?

Он уже давно читает в больших глазах Стаса как в раскрытой книге – тот смотрит укоризненно и кусает тонкие губы, явно проглатывая едкое «хочешь залить тоску виски?», но Конченков слишком интроверт, чтобы лезть в чужую душу с советами: он со своей говнофилософией до сих пор верит в личное пространство. А Игорь верит в то, что Стас принадлежит ему со всеми потрохами и мыслями, как и он сам – Конченкову. Вот такое, мать его, простое уравнение со всеми вытекающими. Как там русские говорят? Назвался груздем, полезай в кузов? Игорь согласен на все сто: без малого десять лет назад он посмотрел в эти глаза и понял, что больше ему ничего не надо.

Некоторые пафосно говорят про родство душ. Игорь говорит: «Засуньте свои умозаключения в жопу».

– Я всё-таки выпью, – решает он, игнорируя взгляд Конченкова. А тот просто пожимает острыми, как вешалка, плечами и снова утыкается в планшет – читает что-то, наверное. Или смотрит. А, скорее всего, думает, как вывести его, Лаврова, из состояния перманентной тоски, которую тот подцепил ещё в Москве, когда их партнёры вдруг решили свинтить вместе с деньгами и товаром – как в самом дешёвом блокбастере. Идиотская ситуация, как ни крути: в тот момент, когда они выиграли бабки, проиграли свои жизни. Ну, как-то так.

– И мне налей, – не отрываясь от экрана, вдруг говорит Стас. И Игорь, разумеется, наливает, движением руки отгоняя услужливую стюардессу – та не первый час норовит помочь, чем может. Неловко, бедолаге: никак не может понять, что Босс давно умеет справляться со всем на свете, как в той песенке, где папа может всё, что угодно. Правда, в последний раз не вышло.

Интересно, Конченков в нём разочарован?

– Нет, – говорит Стас, и Игорь вздрагивает. А потом Конченков продолжает, и Лавров расслабляет булки: – Лёд не нужно. После этой сраной Москвы и зимы у меня горло першит.

– Витаминчиков нажрёшься, всё пройдёт, – морщась, говорит Игорь и смотрит жадно в окно иллюминатора, пожирая взглядом океан и тонкую косу пляжа. – Дома всё лечится, приятель.

– Надеюсь, – прищуривается Стас, и в этом его согласии сказано куда больше, чем слово может уместить: он надеется, что эту затянувшуюся чёрную полосу смоет приливом и унесёт в никуда.

Игорь всегда знает, что Конченков имеет в виду. Он тоже умеет молчать, хоть предпочитает всё говорить вслух. Но правила ведь любят исключения, не так ли? Как раз тот случай.

– Через тридцать минут приземляемся, – улыбается стюардесса, радуясь, что наконец оказалась полезна.

– Вот и заебись, – хмыкает Босс, и улыбка её гаснет.

***

На парковке аэропорта их встречает Богомол – исхудавший и бледный, хоть загар у него не сходит круглый год.

– Подурнел, Игорь, располнел, – говорит и хлопает Лаврова по плечам, словно бы проверяя целостность экспоната. – Ещё выше, что ли, стал?

– Ты уменьшился, – смеётся Стас, закидывая чемодан в багажник.

– Россия на вас плохо влияет, – многозначительно тянет Макс и беззлобно пожимает плечами. – На манеры и на ваши дела.

Он бросает опасливый взгляд в сторону, и это выглядит уже как привычка, а не как показатель страха. Наверное, он уже неделю тоже не спит, прикидывая, как всё провести в оффшоры и не сесть при этом надолго, если не насовсем. Макс в этом деле уже наелся на всю жизнь.

– Что и говорить, – соглашается Босс, усаживаясь на переднее пассажирское место. – Дикая страна. А уж ебланов там…

– К слову, о ебланах, – перебивает его Макс, поглядывая на расслабившегося на заднем сидении Стаса. – Голодные?

– Нет, в самолёте поели, – отмахивается тот и закрывает глаза, словно только теперь позволяет себе вздремнуть, хоть у него без малого семнадцать часов на это было. Но нет ведь – Игорь знает, что тот, хоть и не показывал, а всё равно нервничал до чертиков.

– Тогда сразу едем в наш офис, а оттуда на вертолёте в Нассау, – говорит Макс, выруливая со стоянки.

– Какой, нахуй, Нассау? – удивляется Босс. И даже Стас заинтересованно приоткрывает один глаз.

– Такой, – поджимает губы Макс. – Тебя ищут. И уже знают, что ты летишь в Майами. Поэтому лучше на время…

– Я не буду прятаться, – говорит Босс упрямо и надевает солнечные очки. – У меня ещё есть яйца.

– Правильно, ещё есть, – закипает Богомол. – А выследят – не будет, потому что они настроились оторвать тебе все лишние части тела.

В машине повисает тишина, и это давит на перепонки сильнее, чем что-либо. Лицо их обдувает прохладным воздухом из кондера, слышно, как в наушниках Стаса стучат биты, а за окном проносятся пальмы, тенями перепрыгивая жёлтый Maserati Макса. И Босс отстранённо думает, что тот падок на дорогие тачки.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спрашивает Игорь в конце концов.

– Фадеев звонил, намекнул, что ищейки уже идут по следу, – обиженно говорит Богомол, и Лавров понимает, что тот куда сильнее обижен на Димку, чем на них: он-то ждал, что Фадеев тоже вернётся. Вернётся и будет жить с ним – Макс никак не может понять, что же может быть такого в Москве, чего нет тут. Фадеев бы сказал, что шавуха.

– Он прилетит, – говорит Стас негромко.

– Да, – соглашается Макс, ставя точку в этой теме – нечего им совать свой нос не в своё дело. – Но сути это не меняет – домой вам нельзя.

– Я не буду прятаться, – повторяет Босс и отворачивается. А потом ловит взгляд больших глаз в зеркале заднего вида.

Конченков не обижен и не расстроен. Он не поджимает в недовольстве губы, пытаясь заставить Игоря делать так, как он хочет, но что-то в нем переворачивает внутренности Лаврова: он просто знает, чего хочет Конченков. И не может идти против его желаний.

Это ведь так просто – быть тем, кто исполняет желания.

“Ты хочешь лететь?” – спрашивает он взглядом, а Стас на это только улыбается уголком губ и отворачивается к окну.

– Ну, так что там у тебя в Нассау? – спрашивает он наконец обречённо у Макса. А тот вздыхает и поддает газку, разгоняя тачку до ста семидесяти.

***

Из верхнего города Майами, оттуда, где за стеклянными небоскрёбами спрятался их офис, они вылетают на вертолёте на остров, даже не заглядывая в кабинет. Макс нервничает ещё сильнее, курит без конца и дважды повторяет пилоту, чтобы держал язык за зубами. Тот кивает и с испугом в глазах соглашается – знает, что Богомол на расправу скор.

Макс не летит с ними – помогает уложить багаж, обнимает на прощанье и говорит, что свяжется с Фадеевым, чтобы передать, что всё улажено.

– Кипишуешь, как баба, – бурчит Босс, усаживаясь в кресло второго пилота. – Такое ощущение, что в первый раз.

– В первый раз всё так серьёзно, – говорит Макс и сплёвывает. – В пизду всё это. Разгребусь, заберу Фадеева и уеду.

Лопасти вертолета раскручиваются над головой, вертится и небо, а под ногами небоскрёб с тысячами людей-букашек, которые станут совсем неразличимы, как только они поднимутся под облака.

– Куда уедешь? – вдруг спрашивает Стас, оборачиваясь. Он смотрит на стоящего на крыше Макса, на его спрятанные в карманах ладони, на сосредоточенное лицо и грустные глаза, и ждёт.

– На Гоа, – после нескольких минут отвечает Богомол. – Жить на пляже и плести циновки.

Босс фыркает, закатывая глаза, а Макс недовольно щурится.

– Как ты думаешь, каков верх глупости? – спрашивает он, пристально глядя на Босса, и Стас смеётся, прикрывая ладонью рот.

– Подожди-ка, Игорь, какой там у тебя рост?

Эта фраза должна быть шуткой, только она не звучит таковой: уж очень серьёзный у Макса вид. Так что Конченков просто улыбается ему ободрительно и садится в вертолёт – всё так же расслабленно и безмятежно.

– Любит Богомол всё драматизировать, – говорит Босс негромко.

– Он хочет быть счастливым, – пожимает плечами Стас и, Игорь знает, он бы добавил «хочет быть с Фадеевым», но привычно позволяет Лаврову прочитать эту мысль между строк.

Игорь согласен. Они все хотят быть счастливыми.

***

Порт Нассау встречает их шумом и гамом, но они не задерживаются там – проходят к частным докам, где их уже ждёт яхта. Игорь сам выплывает из залива острова, сразу отпуская парня в джинсовых шортах, который должен был их сопровождать. Лучше самим; оставить всё позади и забыть благополучно о проблемах, покинуть их за полосой синей воды, коптить в блеске солнца. 

– Макс всегда всё решает с размахом, – смеётся Стас, закидывая ноги на панель управления. Ветер бьёт в лицо, слёзы текут по щекам, но он улыбается, подставляя бледную, как рисовая бумага, кожу под солнечные лучи, и Игорь думает, что тот, из года в год загорая в Майами, всё равно остаётся чужаком – это Лавров быстро из золотого превращается в чернокожего, обрастая бородой и поблёскивая белыми зубами; а Стас – ледяная статуя с хрустальными плечами. На самом деле Лаврову это даже нравится – уж очень тот необыкновенный.

– В смысле? – спрашивает Игорь, глядя на него из-под очков.

– Он остров купил. Не дебил ли?

Не то чтобы Боссу жалко, но Богомол очевидно переборщил с осторожностью. Не стоит ссаная сотня миллионов этих предосторожностей, хотя это только в его отношении. А вот в отношении Стаса – это легко. Быть может, Макс и прав, но, конечно, уж лучше бы он был неправ. 

– Ну и ладно, – говорит Игорь. – Бог с ним, Максу виднее.

– Я даже не знал, что здесь есть острова на продажу, – рассеянно замечает Стас, листая ленту новостей в телефоне.

– Не удивлюсь, если его искусственно создали для нас – с Богомола станется, – шутит Босс, а потом задумчиво тянется к бутылке с колой под сиденьем. 

На горизонте темнеет пункт назначения, а значит, ехать им не больше получаса. Стас откидывает голову, и Игорь скользит взглядом по его тонкой шее, прозрачной коже, по кистям рук, виднеющимся из-под рукавов рубашки, и длинным пальцам с изящными линиями тату.

– Не хочешь подремать? Время ещё есть, – предлагает Игорь, и Стас согласно кивает, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее.

***

– Откуда они могут знать, что мы вылетели в Майами? – спрашивает Стас через пару дней, задумчиво жуя кусочек маракуйи. Шезлонг укрыт листьями пальмы от ветра с моря, и до них доносится только шум прибоя, разбавленный криками чаек и шелестом деревьев.

Вопрос на самом деле неожиданный, и Игорь сразу напрягается, не зная, как на него ответить. В первую очередь себе: Конченков не стал бы задавать этот вопрос, сам не зная на него ответ. Это его собственная политика. Любит он заводить сложные разговоры в совершенно неподходящее для этого время.

– О чём ты? – Лавров подтягивается на шезлонге, усаживаясь поудобнее, скидывает неприятно упирающуюся уголком в задницу книгу на песок и тянется к стакану с соком – просто чтобы занять руки.

– О том, что мы уезжали, знали только пара человек, – маракуйя в руках Конченкова переспелая – течёт по пальцам прямо к запястью и теряется в рукавах. Игорь взгляда от этого не может оторвать.

– Верно. 

Он облизывает губы, снимает очки и трёт глаза, отворачиваясь к мирному океану, тихо плещущемуся в паре метров от них.

– Думаешь, это кто-то из своих? – он озвучивает эту мысль очень спокойно, не считаясь с собственными переживаниями где-то глубоко внутри. Стас молчит, но Лавров хочет услышать его мнение.

– Не уверен, – качает головой Конченков, и Игорю тут же становится легче. Ну, не хочет он думать, что среди них завелась крыса. Хотя об этом точно стоит сказать парням – Димке или Максу, они сразу разберутся.

Конченков медленно дожёвывает фрукт, словно это очень важное мероприятие, аккуратно вытирает пальцы, а потом смотрит на Игоря и удивительно серьёзно говорит ему:

– В любом случае, я уже отправил сообщение Фадееву. Макс не сообщал ему, где мы, так что он узнает, кто виноват.

– Это хорошо, – тихо отвечает Лавров, несколько секунд медлит, а потом подносит его ладонь к своим глазам, чтобы смотреть на заходящее солнце сквозь неё. Кожа тонкая, изящная ладонь светится розовым, словно божественное благословение на сон грядущий.

– Иди в дом, – говорит ему Конченков, убирая руку.

– А ты?

– Хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Он кусает губы, снимая тонкую кожицу до тех пор, пока не появляется капелька крови, и Игорь согласно кивает, поднимаясь с шезлонга. С каждым его шагом к распахнутой двери пляж утопает в сумраке всё сильнее, пока не укрывается закатом полностью, поблескивая в прощальных лучах перламутровыми ракушками у кромки воды. Игорь позволяет себе оглянуться на любующегося океаном Стаса только один раз, перед тем как зайти в дом – и задумчивое умиротворённое лицо, подсвеченное умирающим солнцем, врезается в память кровавыми надрезами. Стас никогда ещё не был так непозволительно красив.

***

Конченкова нет очень долго: Игорь успевает сходить в душ и фактически умереть от любопытства. И в тот момент, когда он укладывается на циновке у открытых настежь французских окон, дверь западной гостиной распахивается, и наконец появляется Стас.

В это же мгновение Лавров готов взять все свои слова обратно – красивый Стас на закате не был настолько же прекрасен, как этот парень в длинной цветочной рубашке-кимоно с подносом в руках.

– На прошлой неделе я гулял по Арбату, – говорит Конченков ни с того ни с сего, и Лавров сразу выходит из оцепенения.

– Ты точно хочешь прямо сейчас об этом поговорить? – неуверенно перебивает его Игорь, приподнимаясь на локтях.

– И я увидел эти ленты, – невозмутимо продолжает Стас, усаживаясь рядом. – Так что не будь идиотом и дослушай до конца.

Он легко пинает Игоря в плечо и мягко улыбается, ставя на пол поднос. Там лежат несколько мотков вышитых золотым лотосом синих лент, пиала с бирюзовой краской и пара кисточек – сказать, что Лавров заинтригован – не сказать ничего.

– Молчу, – шепчет Игорь, заинтересованно рассматривая, как Конченков, подворачивая широкие рукава кимоно, расправляет одну из ленточных змеек.

– Я слышал, что японцы любят всякие традиции, – чуть заметно улыбаясь, говорит Стас, оборачивая ленту вокруг указательного пальца. – Узелки на счастье.

– Где ты эту поебень вычитываешь только? – смеётся Игорь, но натыкается на недовольный взгляд и тут же прикрывает рот ладонью.

– Мидзухики.

Лавров смеётся вновь, откидываясь на подушки, а сам тянет за руки Конченкова к своей груди.

– Вечно всякую херню придумываешь... – говорит и тут же замолкает, потому что ловит взгляд этих бездонных глаз. Улыбка гаснет, и он может только смотреть и наслаждаться до невероятного изящным Стасом в своих руках. И эта тёмно-синяя рубашка в розовые цветы сакуры, и эта лента в его пальцах, и застывшая капля крови на губе – всё это внезапно гипнотизирует. Он опускает руки.

– Люди верили, что могут привязать к себе счастье, – шепчет Стас, медленно пробираясь ладонью к его пальцам. – Что узлы действительно способны совершить чудеса.

– Хочешь привязать счастье? – только и может спросить Игорь.

– Хочу привязать тебя.

Конченков оборачивает ленту вокруг запястья, вьёт её по всей длине руки и подтягивает другую ладонь Лаврова ближе, а потом кладёт себе на бедро. Шёлк струится по худому телу грозовой волной, слетает с плеча, и Игорь жадно любуется этой картиной: тем, как сосредоточенно связывает их руки Стас, как подбирается ближе, перекидывает через его бёдра ноги и садится верхом, опираясь свободной ладонью о его грудь.

– Вот так, – говорит он, когда лента змеёй обволакивает их запястья, соединяя в одно целое.

– Но ведь это не всё? – тяжело дыша, уточняет Игорь. Такой Стас – для него что-то совершенно новое, неизведанное, как восхождение на Гималаи. У него перехватывает дыхание, а от возбуждения дрожат пальцы, и он просто хватается взглядом за увитые тату руки Стаса, как за спасательную соломинку.

– Я хотел оставить напоминание, – шепчет Конченков и тянется к пиале с краской. – Ты же всегда хотел себе татуировку.

– Я всегда хотел целовать твои, – улыбается Игорь, поднося пальцы Стаса к своим губам. Тонкие линии на фалангах в сумраке напоминают руны жрецов или японские иероглифы, ну никак не виселицу, косу, кости и костёр – Лавров повторяет каждый изгиб языком, не отрываясь глядя в глаза Стаса. Тот смотрит так сосредоточенно, но Игорь знает, насколько он возбуждён – захлёбывается в собственном дыхании, ёрзает на нем, но всё равно собран, как и всегда.

– Я хочу нарисовать… – выдыхает он глухо, проводя первую линию кисточкой по груди Лаврова. Но тот и не думает выпускать пальцы из плена своих губ: кусает подушечки, зубами проводит по косточкам и в сотый, в тысячный раз повторяет линии на коже. Это его собственный ритуал для привлечения счастья.

Игорь не видит, каким получается рисунок на его груди, но кисточка нежная и такая ласковая в руках Стаса – щекочет и заводит всё сильнее, цепляясь за соски и выступающие ребра, пока не доходит до пупка. Руки Стаса дрожат, дрожит и кисть в его пальцах, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, пока не натыкается на бельё, и вот тут сдержанность Конченкова испаряется – он стягивает его одним движением, опускается следом, легко распутывая замысловатый узел на их запястьях и поцелуями спускается вниз к ягодицам, раздвигая бёдра Лаврова.

Поцелуи влажные, глубокие, и Игорь выгибается, когда язык проходит по коже широкими, жадными мазками, с каждой секундой углубляясь. И он чувствует, как пальцы скользят, пока не проникают сразу на всю длину. Все движения Стаса собственнические и нежные, и он до того торопится, что локтем опрокидывает пиалу – краска растекается по циновке сюрреалистическим пятном.

– Я нарисую на твоей коже самые прекрасные картины, – поднимаясь, шепчет Стас. – И под моими губами расцветут невиданные цветы.

Он входит одним толчком, размазывая краску на груди Игоря – теперь они оба шедевры искусства: увитые лентами, объятые шёлком, испачканные в краске, исполняют ритуал мидзухики, навсегда связывая себя со счастьем.

***

Ночь уже на исходе, когда Стас молчаливо распутывает узелки на запястье. Он весь вымазан в лазури, но Игорю кажется, что так даже лучше.

– У тебя все пальцы в краске, – шепчет он негромко.

Стас улыбается и поднимается, неуловимым движением сбрасывая с плеч рубашку. Через окна льётся лунный свет, и вся его и без того бледная фигура напоминает призрака, до того он белый.

– Знаешь, кажется, сработало, – говорит он, опираясь рукой о косяк и любуясь океаном под ногами. – Чувствуешь?

– Ты о счастье?

Игорь опирается головой о свою ладонь, глядя, как Стас, медленно оттолкнувшись от двери, идёт к воде.

– Вроде того, – кивает он. – В целом мире есть только мы… ты и этот остров. Прибой. Горячий песок. Разве может быть что-то лучше?

Его ступни утопают в океане, и Игорь поднимается и идёт следом, чтобы лучше видеть. Чтобы быть свидетелем.

– Каждое мгновение. Каждый вздох, пока мы живы – не это ли счастье, – Стас опускается в воду, и краска расплывается вокруг него воздушными облачками. Он сам напоминает распускающийся в ночи цветок – скрытый от глаз любопытных, тонкий и ломкий.

Конченков смотрит на качающуюся над головой луну, на россыпь звёзд, но только не на Игоря, и ему хочется закричать, чтобы Стас обернулся.

– Мы создаём собственную вселенную, и так не хочется ни о чём жалеть…

Лавров делает шаг навстречу.

– Ни о чём не думать…

Где-то на периферии зрения медленно движется тень, утопая в листьях экзотических растений. Но это всего лишь тени, призраки ночи.

– Жить.

И ровно в ту же секунду, когда Стас оборачивается к нему, застенчиво улыбаясь, тень встаёт в полный рост, вскидывает пистолет и стреляет. Всё происходит ровно в одно мгновение – Стас охает и падает в воду. У него из виска струится кровь, и подбежавший к нему Игорь видит, что Конченков смотрит на звёзды над головой – обиженно и удивлённо.

Поверить в происходящие сложно – нереально, и Игорю кажется, что это всё шутка, розыгрыш. Но кровь на руках такая настоящая, ещё совсем теплая. Лавров подносит свою ладонь к лицу, рассматривая перемазанную красным руку как чудо света. 

В голове пульсирует мысль о том, что ещё секунду назад говоривший о счастье Конченков теперь мёртв. И он продолжает не верить – нет чувства необратимости происходящего, зато есть животный страх.

На его руках мёртвый парень. Знакомый и совершенно чужой, а за спиной тень с пистолетом, но вот о ней думать невозможно. Поэтому он тянет Конченкова на себя, тянет ближе и пальцами пытается остановить сочащуюся из виска кровь.

– Стас…

Лазурная краска расплывается истерзанными кляксами, стекает, поблескивает в лунном свете, а Игорь не верит своим глазам. И как некстати в голову приходит воспоминание о сообщении Фадееву, о том, что предать могут и самые близкие, о том, что Стас точно знал обо всём.

Насколько же глупо…

Он оборачивается, медленно прижимая к себе безжизненное тело, рассеянно замечает, как смешивается небесная лазурь и рубиновый алый, как плывут по воде ленты, как блестят вышитые на них лилии...

...а потом слышит ещё один выстрел.


	13. Вольты детям не игрушки (PG-13, флафф)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп  
> Флафф, hurt/comfort, занавесочная история, соулмэйты – PG-13, OOC  
> Драббл по заявке **кайли** : Стас просит Игоря посидеть со своим племянником.  
> Соулмэйт вселенная: при встрече родственной души пара получает сверхъестественную способность: электромагнитные волны, управление огнём, воздухом, землёй и прочее. Наши ребята получили способность управлять электричеством.  
> Вдохновилась коллажем от непревзойдённой **кайли** :  
> i.imgur.com/J6c5lMh.jpg  
> Собака Мята: http://dressirovka-sobak.com/porody-sobak/images/dzhek-rassel/4.jpg  
> Ахтунг!!! Убежденным чайлдфри читать не рекомендуется - возможен побочный эффект в виде тошноты и головокружения. Всем остальным читателям: берегитесь диабета от сладости текста!

Иногда у Стаса на лице проскальзывают незнакомые доселе Игорю эмоции: что-то вроде напускной задумчивости – иного названия он подобрать не может. В последние недели это происходит всё чаще, и Лавров жопкой ощущает смутные предвестники перемен.

Конченков сидит, поджав и без того тонкие губы в бледную полоску, и так смотрит на Лаврова, что у того возникает тревожное состояние подсознательной вины. Он тут же прокручивает в голове все свои выходки за последние дни – ничего крамольного, помимо исчезновения пары пачек скиттлс из кладовки, не припоминает – и только потом расслабляет булки. Ненадолго, правда, потому что опять натыкается на недовольный взгляд мужа, держащего в руках Шанель.

– Лишний килограмм просто увеличивает объём мужчины, которого ты любишь, но точно меня не портит, – говорит он, прищуриваясь.

– На самом деле я тайный фанат твоего пузика, – примирительно улыбается Стас, и Игоря отпускает. 

Он тут же подзывает уснувшую на кресле собаку и начинает дергать её за уши, ласково сюсюкаясь.

– Хорошая моя, моя Мятка, – губы Игоря забавно вытягиваются, и Конченков смеётся, любуясь мужем, а потом вдруг выдаёт:

– Давай заведём ребёнка?

Ладони Лаврова, до этого беспорядочно гладившие мордочку собаки, замирают, и он медленно поворачивается к Стасу, удивлённо приподнимая брови.

– Ты сейчас серьёзно?

На лице Конченкова всё то же застывшее выражение задумчивости, и Лавров ощущает, как с ног по всему телу начинает распространяться липкий страх. Даже Мята в его руках прекращает ворочаться и смотрит, приоткрыв рот и вывалив язык. 

– Почему нет? – хмурится Стас, отпуская кошку на пол. – Мы десять лет вместе. Мне кажется, самое время подумать о малыше. Я уже ездил в несколько детских домов…

Лавров поднимает руку, прерывая мужа, и ошарашенно переспрашивает: 

– Ты ездил в детский дом? Даже не посоветовавшись со мной?

Между пальцами у него начинает искриться электричество, и разряды стреляют, едва не попадая на мебель. И Мята рычит, пуская на эти самые руки слюни, но Игорь ничего не замечает. 

– Почему ты так реагируешь? – Стас поднимается со стула и идёт к кофемашине, аккуратно переступая развалившуюся на дорогом паркете Шанель. Уж он-то контролирует свои эмоции куда лучше, но скрыть их полностью не может – прячет руки в карманы, дожидаясь, пока в чашку не нальётся свежесваренный кофе.

– Ты ездил в детский дом втайне от меня! – возмущается Лавров, сгоняя с колен Мяту.

– А ты втайне от меня уминаешь сладости, – чуть приподняв бровь и бросив живописный взгляд на животик Игоря, парирует Конченков. И Лаврову на это нечего ответить, просто потому что очень ему сложно отказаться от вкусняшек. 

– Ты должен был обсудить это со мной, – уже куда спокойнее произносит он, потирая щетину. Электричество больше не стрекочет на кончиках его пальцев, и собака почти не нервничает: знает, что хозяева никогда не умеют ругаться по-настоящему. Одна только кошка, индифферентная ко всему происходящему, греет животик в лучах солнца. Равнодушная чертовка...

– Я обсуждаю, – невозмутимо отвечает Стас, делая глоток кофе. – Давай заведём ребёнка?

Он выглядит абсолютно расслабленным, но Игоря не обманешь: он-то знает своего мужа как облупленного, видит его напряжение в деталях: в чуть приподнятых худых плечах, сжатой в кулак ладони в кармане спортивок, по взгляду, который цепляется за всё в гостиной, но только не останавливается на лице самого Игоря. И это наполняет его нежностью – мысль о том, насколько этот момент важен для Стаса.

– Ты застал меня врасплох, – произносит он мягко и подходит к Конченкову ближе. – Давай мы попробуем обсудить это ещё раз, но не сегодня?

Он нежно проводит по изящной линии скул тыльной стороной ладони, оставляет бережный поцелуй на щеке и наконец-таки ловит взгляд бездонных глаз цвета кофе. 

– Ладно, – соглашается Стас, прикасаясь своей ладонью к руке Игоря – по кончикам пальцев тут же бегут разряды. – Я подожду, пока ты будешь готов.

И Лавров беззвучно произносит “спасибо” одними губами, почти касаясь щеки Конченкова.

***

Разговор переносится на неопределённое время: сначала Игорь думает, что поговорит завтра. Потом решает, что надо всё хорошенько осмыслить, и ставит дедлайн воскресенье. Через месяц своих метаний он уже не ловит недовольных взглядов от Стаса и малодушно решает отложить обсуждение на следующий год. Если, конечно, сам Конченков напомнит. 

Жизнь быстро переходит в привычное русло, и Лаврову кажется, что эта прихоть Стаса – обыкновенная блажь, и лучшего варианта семьи (где икс – это сам великолепный Игорь, игрек – это зануда Стас, Шанель – извечно голодная переменная, а Мята является общим знаменателем их большой и чистой) найти нельзя. А дети… Дети – это ответственность, и серьёзному бизнесмену в Майами найти время на детей сложно. Он-то выходные едва успевает для Стаса выкраивать, не говоря уже об отпуске, так что с точностью может сказать, что дети явно не для него.

Но не зря же говорят, что человек предполагает, а господь располагает: в один из таких вот редких выходных, который Игорь хотел провести со своим любимым в мягкой постели, Стас будит его не утренним поцелуем и даже не чашечкой кофе, а своим отсутствием в кровати. 

Игорь водит по простыне несколько секунд, хмурясь и ленясь раскрыть глаза, а потом натыкается на холодную руку Стаса и улыбается. 

– Я еду на студию, – говорит Конченков, и улыбка Игоря тает, как мороженое на солнце.

– Но суббота…

– Я тебя предупреждал ещё неделю назад, – укоризненно произносит Стас, и Лавров наконец распахивает глаза. 

Конченков сидит на краю постели, полностью одетый и с рюкзаком на плече, и Игорь едва подавляет эгоистичное желание затащить мужа обратно под одеяло, стянув предварительно всю лишнюю одежду и согнав прочь развалившихся в ногах Шанель и Мяту.

– Издевательство, – стонет он в подушку и отворачивается, чтобы Конченков понял, насколько он обижен. Но, судя по голосу, Стас совершенно бездушный человек.

– Макс приедет, – говорит он, поднимаясь с постели.

– Что Голышев забыл у нас в такую рань? – бурчит Игорь, переворачиваясь на живот. – Я из постели сегодня не планировал вылезать.

– Придётся, – улыбаясь, говорит Стас, медленно идя к дверям. – Потому что это не Голышев приедет. А мой племянник Макс.

Эта мысль никак не хочет укладываться в голове Лаврова, и несколько секунд он просто пытается понять, что только что Конченков ему сказал. И когда до него доходит, он тут же подскакивает из постели и бежит вслед спускающемуся вниз по лестнице Стасу. Радостная Мята несётся следом, видимо, думая, что хозяин таки взялся за ум и решил отправиться с ней на пробежку.

Фиг вам, ага.

– Я с ним не останусь! – трясёт он указательным пальцем перед своим лицом. Но Стас просто улыбается и продолжает идти к входной двери, на ходу выуживая из пиалы ключи от машины.

– Останешься, – уверенно кивает он. 

Стоящий в одних пижамных штанах на лестнице Игорь кажется ему потерявшимся котёнком – его жалеет только радостно крутящаяся у его ног Мята, а невозмутимая кошка считает ниже своего достоинства даже отреагировать на перепалку.

– Ничего плохого не произойдёт, – задерживаясь в дверях, ободрительно произносит Стас. – Поиграете, закажете пиццу. Я разрешаю даже опустошить кладовку.

При упоминании сладостей на долю секунды в глазах Лаврова загорается огонёк счастья, но тут же гаснет: даже все шоколадки мира не могут компенсировать сорванные выходные. Сначала Стас уходит, теперь вот _это_ … 

– Когда его привезут? – спрашивает Игорь обречённо, и в это же мгновение на подъездной аллее останавливается машина.

– Он уже тут, – улыбается Стас, глядя, как из маленького “форда” выскакивает мальчуган в разноцветной курточке и в маске Бэтмена. Сестра машет Конченкову из машины и виновато показывает на часы, намекая на то, что времени у неё совсем нет, и Стас кивает, обнимая маленького племянника.

– Привет, – говорит он, опускаясь на корточки. – Что нового?

Личика мальчика не видно: маска скрывает его до самых губ, но зато улыбка у него такая, что не улыбнуться в ответ невозможно.

– Привет, – отвечает он, повисая на шее Конченкова. – Мама сказала, что сегодня мне можно будет себя вести плохо.

И Игорь видит, как Макс хитро поджимает губы в надежде обмануть дядю. Что-то в нем есть неуловимо Конченковское, но что именно, Лавров понять не может. 

– Сомневаюсь, что это так, – улыбается Стас, поднимаясь во весь рост. – В любом случае, сегодня ты проведёшь день с Игорем. Так что, – он бросает выразительный взгляд на Лаврова, – вы оба должны себя хорошо вести. Понятно?

И Игорь автоматически кивает, забывая, что в доме он как-никак тоже мужик. Вот только не поддаться этим строгим ноткам в голосе Стаса очень сложно. Фактически невозможно – просто потому, что у Игоря с этими нотками связаны очень хорошие воспоминания… Но это не при детях будет сказано.

От этих мыслей он огорчается ещё сильнее, и по рукам снова бежит ток – Лавров едва успевает убрать руки от деревянного поручня лестницы. Электричество. Опасно. 

– Во сколько ты вернёшься? – слегка паникуя, спрашивает Игорь: Макс виснет тем временем на колонне первого этажа, пинком отшвыривая рюкзак в угол холла. 

– Как только запишем трек, – пожимает плечами Стас. – Не дрейфь, всё будет хорошо. Просто… не оставляй его одного.

Он снова улыбается, в последний раз ловит уворачивающегося Макса, который почти поймал обезумевшую от счастья Мяту, целует его в обе щёки и бежит к парковке. И на его плечах не висит тяжесть предстоящего дня. Зато Игорь всё так же стоит на верхней площадке, смотрит, как Макс бегает кругами за Мятой, разбрасывая диванные подушки, журналы и его любимые комиксы. 

– Судя по всему, в прошлой жизни я был очень плохим человеком, – бормочет Игорь, когда из гостиной слышится первый звон разбитой посуды. Он ловит равнодушный взгляд сидящей на полу Шанели и понимает: она-то уверена, что Игорь и в этой жизни не фонтан. Лавров не очень хочет спорить с кошкой.

***

– Прекратить броуновское движение! – отдаёт команду Игорь, переодевшись и спустившись вниз. Он ловит носящуюся кругами Мяту, и та ещё несколько секунд автоматически дёргает лапами в воздухе, пытаясь убежать. 

Макс, до этого прицеливавшийся из водяного пистолета в вазу, тут же прячет руки за спину и делает невинный вид.

– Я ничего не сделал! – восклицает он, подмигивая Мяте. – У тебя куча комиксов, но порвал их не я, хотя они просто офигенские!

– Не сомневаюсь, – хмурится Игорь, радуясь, что ущерб пока что не слишком явный. Но это пока.

Он отпускает Мяту, и собака довольно вылизывает руки мальчишки, погавкивая и мотая хвостом из стороны в сторону. Игорь обижен – предательство слишком явное, и виноват во всём этом, конечно, Стас, так что он едва справляется с желанием набрать знакомый наизусть номер телефона и высказать всё, что он думает. Но Лавров вовремя вспоминает, что он взрослый, самостоятельный мужчина – он что, справиться с ребёнком не сможет?

В эту же секунду в лицо ему попадает вода из пистолета, и Макс, злорадно хихикая, бежит в сторону кухни. Мята несётся за ним, и даже умница Шанель, в надежде, что её покормят, спешит следом.

А Игорь остается стоять в почти разрушенной гостиной – последней каплей становится уничтоженный выпуск Железного человека: малыш, очевидно, фанат этого комикса. 

Бурча себе под нос, Игорь подбирает с пола разбросанные подушки, рукавом вытирает разлитую воду, а потом, от греха подальше, убирает всю коллекцию “людей Икс” с каминной полки. И в последнюю секунду подвигает Стасову вазу к краю стола – вдруг Макс скинет именно её. Будет ведь так обидно, такая красивая ваза…

– Игорь! Я голодный! – слышатся крики с кухни, и Лавров торопится на звуки, опасаясь, что голодный ребёнок, подкреплённый мощью собаки и кошки, может запросто прогрызть в кладовке дыру.

Как он и предполагал, Макс висит на ручке двери, а на полу довольно поджидают угощения Мята и Шанель. Обе собранные и готовые опустошить все запасы под ноль. И Игорь даже умиляется такой командной работе, но быстро припоминает, что у него в доме завёлся маленький монстр, и напрягается.

– Я могу приготовить тебе яичницу, – предлагает он неуверенно, в панике осознавая, что готовить больше ничего он не умеет. Это Стас у них шеф-повар, а Игорь гурман – все роли уже давно поделены, как ни крути.

– Я хочу шоколада, – упрямо заявляет Макс.

На лице его воинственное воодушевление, и Лавров даже мысленно аплодирует тому, как ловко эта мартышка виснет на ручке кладовки.

– Но тебе нельзя только шоколад на завтрак, – качает он головой, понимая, что, не будь Макса дома, он и сам бы притащил в постель кучу печенья, банку Нутеллы, стакан молока и этим бы позавтракал. Но он же взрослый мужчи…

– У меня взаимовыгодное предложение, – два раза запинаясь на одном слове, говорит Макс и спрыгивает на пол. Откуда шестилетний ребенок знает такие выражения, Игорь не в курсе, но слушает предложение внимательно. – Мы вместе наедимся мороженого на завтрак, а я ничего не расскажу Стасу.

– И ты разбиваешь вазу со стола в гостиной, – торопливо добавляет Лавров, уже предвкушая, как теперь ничто не сможет мешать смотреть ему баскетбол с ногами, закинутыми на журнальный столик.

– Идёт, – соглашается Макс, и парни пожимают руки: маленькая детская ладошка утопает в лапе Игоря, и тот удивляется, как такое вообще возможно. Кожа у малыша совсем нежная, и он кажется таким хрупким, как маленькая статуэтка – Игорь никогда раньше не замечал, до чего же дети потешные.

– Но ты снимаешь свою маску и не бегаешь с ногами по мебели, – добавляет Лавров, распахивая дверь кладовки – замок тут заедает, и он теперь даже рад, что не починил его вовремя.

– Ладно, – легко соглашается малыш, забираясь с ногами на барный стул, и Лавров выразительно двигает бровями. Макс показывает язык: – Ну, я не буду больше, не буду.

Лавров выносит пачку печенья, ведёрко мороженого и бутылку шоколадного топпинга. Вокруг его ног вертится Мята, а Шанель недовольно мяукает, напоминая, что тоже хочет есть.

– Достань им корм и насыпь в тарелки, а я пока сделаю завтрак, – говорит Игорь, и Макс ловко спрыгивает со стула, кричит, что он космический рэйнджер в поисках припасов, и достаёт из нижнего ящика вкусняшки для кошки и собаки. Он скользит по полу в носках, подъезжает к мискам и с энтузиазмом их наполняет, пока Игорь поливает пиалы с мороженым шоколадом и посыпает крошеным печеньем.

– Молоко или кола? – уточняет он, прищурившись, и Макс поджимает губы, смешно подпрыгивая на одной ноге.

– Кола! – кричит он, и Лавров чувствует себя почти злодеем. 

“Но ведь он же нечасто бывает у нас в гостях...” – думает он, пытаясь заглушить голос совести.

– Один разочек, Игорь, ну, пожалуйста, – канючит Макс, обнимая его со спины, и Лавров оттаивает: как такому противостоять?

***

Когда с мороженым было покончено, Игорь решил, что лучше будет провести остаток дня у бассейна, чем позволять шайке Макса в лице (морде, если быть точнее) Мяты и Шанели продолжать разрушать дом.

– Как вы поняли со Стасом, что вы родственные души? – доедая красные конфетки “скиттлс”, вдруг спрашивает Макс.

– Мы ударили током одну тётеньку в кафе, когда случайно дотронулись руками друг друга, – Игорь лежит на шезлонге, лениво наблюдая за барахтающейся в воде Мятой и раскладывающим по всем цветам радуги конфетки драже Максом. Шанель прячется под зонтиком, но даже ей, судя по всему, весело.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня была тоже такая способность, – вздыхает малыш, выбирая лишнюю зеленую конфетку. – А не какая-нибудь глупость вроде выращивания цветов или обратного окаменения.

– Мне кажется, – говорит Игорь, – когда ты встретишь свою родственную душу, тебе будет всё равно, какая у вас способность.

Он улыбается, вспоминая, как же сам был счастлив, встретив Стаса, и по пальцам его бегут искорки – маленькие напоминания о том, насколько сильна их любовь.

– Покажи, что ты умеешь, – разрывая упаковку с M&M’s, говорит Макс. И даже стягивает с лица маску, с которой, по всей видимости, не расстаётся никогда. И в эту же секунду Игорь понимает, что именно так напоминало ему в Максе любимого – большие шоколадные глаза, чуть удивлённые, но такие лучистые.

– Смотри, – говорит он, пуская разряды по коже: руки переливаются в сиреневых отблесках, искры рассекают воздух, и пахнет озоном.

– Круто, – тянет Макс восхищённо, подходя ближе. – Ты как супергерой или вроде того…

В глазах мальчишки откровенный восторг и отражение всполохов электрических импульсов. И он тянет ладошку, чтобы дотронуться, но Лавров вовремя отодвигает руку.

– Ты что?! Ударишься ещё, – восклицает он, отстраняясь, а Макс только пожимает плечами, словно ничуть не впечатлен.

– Подумаешь, – протягивает он, жуя конфету. – У меня будет…

И тут же начинает задыхаться. Лицо его краснеет, а глаза слезятся.

– Макс! – Игорь хватает его за узкие плечи, открывает его рот, пальцами вытаскивая язык, но в горле ничего не застряло. – Ты подавился?

Малыш качает головой и пальцем показывает на пачку M&M’s – на упаковке нарисованы орехи.

– У тебя аллергия на арахис? – спрашивает Лавров, подхватывая мальчика на руки. 

Он бежит в дом, хватает с тумбочки ключи от машины, а потом, не переодеваясь – прямо в шортах и босиком – садится в машину. Макс весь красный, и лицо у него раздуло так, что он напоминает воздушный шарик.

– Сейчас! Потерпи! – восклицает он, газуя. Больница всего в паре километров от дома, и он очень боится, что не успеет, потому что малыш хватает губами воздух и едва дышит.

Лавров молится, чтобы на главной улице не было пробок, и ему наконец везёт – до больницы он доезжает в считаные минуты. На парковке куча мест, но он останавливается почти у входа, подхватывает Макса на руки и бежит в здание, пытаясь не потеряться в хитросплетениях коридоров.

– Спокойно, – медсестра у стойки администрации с первого взгляда понимает, что произошло, забирает малыша у Игоря и только спрашивает: – Аллергия?

И Лавров кивает, в панике искрясь как чёртова новогодняя елка. 

– Всё будет хорошо, – уверяет его девушка, скрываясь за дверью. – Вы вовремя успели приехать.

И Лавров тяжело опускается на стул, не до конца понимая, что произошло.

***

Стас приезжает через двадцать минут, после того, как Игорь ему сумбурно объясняет, что произошло. На его лице – ни кровинки, а ногти на пальцах съедены под корень, но Лавров даже не может его успокоить.

– Это моя вина, – говорит он тихо.

– Нет, – качает головой Конченков. – Я сам не знал, что у него такая аллергия.

– Нужно было не кормить его, – продолжает Игорь, поджимая на ногах пальцы. Они сидят в приёмном зале, и Лавров в одних шортах выглядит как минимум странно, но ни его, ни Стаса это совсем не волнует. – Я его чуть не убил.

– Игорь… – сочувственно произносит Конченков, сжимая свои пальцы на его ладони, и Лавров находит ещё одну схожесть между мужем и Максом – маленькие руки. Он хочет сказать об этом, но к ним быстрым шагом подходит та самая медсестра со стойки администрации, и Стас подскакивает на ноги.

– Всё хорошо, – улыбается девушка. – Ему вкололи дозу адреналина, и к вечеру отёки спадут. Через пару минут сможете его забрать.

– Вот видишь! – радуется Конченков и хлопает Игоря по плечу. От облегчения у него разряды по коже, и Игорю действительно становится легче: эмоции Стаса передаются и ему. – Всё в порядке.

– Да, – говорит он, улыбаясь. – Теперь всё хорошо.

***

На обратном пути утомившийся от произошедшего Макс дремлет на заднем сиденье, и Игорь изредка бросает взгляды на зеркало заднего вида, проверяя, всё ли с ним в порядке. И Стас, конечно, замечает, но ничего не говорит – улыбается только, пряча за узкой ладонью губы.

– Если бы не всё это, – говорит вдруг Игорь, – мне бы даже понравилось.

– Правда? – наигранно удивляется Конченков.

– Он сколотил банду с Мятой и Шанелью, – продолжает Лавров.

– Неужели?

– Опустошил кладовку.

– Ты ему, разумеется, в этом не помогал, – издевательски произносит Стас, подтягивая ногу на сиденье машины.

– И разбил твою вазу, – злорадно добавляет Игорь, видя, как меняется лицо любимого от его признания.

– Что?! – возмущается Стас. – А не офигели ли вы?!

Он только хочет ткнуть Лаврова в плечо кулаком, как тот перехватывает его ладонь, мягко обвивая запястье пальцами. И по коже снова бегут электрические разряды, когда Игорь, притормозив на светофоре, тянется к губам мужа.

– Давай заведём ребёнка? – спрашивает он, улыбаясь, и весь гнев Стаса сходит на нет. 

– Давай, – говорит он и нежно его целует. А позади тихо спит Макс, и застывшие за ними машины сигналят, не зная, что в паре метров от них в прямом смысле искрит счастье.


	14. Спасибо, что воскрес (R, hurt/comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ПимпБосс  
> Hurt/comfort, сонгфик, AU, Established relationship (ER) – R, OOC  
> Драббл по заявке **Bloody Rabbit.** : Саундтреки “Ухожу”, “Интро”, “Воскрес”. Босс собирается выпиливаться, звонит Пимпу и неудачно вешается. Пимп его спасает и _воскрешает_.  
> (18+) Арт (прим. беты: по, между прочим, заявке **Melany_Holl** на вот эту гиф http://i.imgur.com/b9XNsiA.gif) к драбблу от талантливейшей **Bloody Rabbit.** :  
> http://i.imgur.com/ayEwjeM.png  
> Альтернативная вселенная, где ребята живут в Майами, весьма богаты и популярны, снимают своё шоу и живут вместе.  
> Ахтунг!!! Меня предупредили, что на эту тему уже написана туева хуча работ (сама не читала ни одной), так что эта может показаться диким баяном-бабаяном, но мне как-то пох.

Босс часто перегибает палку – это даже скорее его стайл, а не ошибки характера. А уж по характеру он точно не пиньята с шоколадными конфетами. Правда, Пимп знал это с самого начала, но ведь всему есть свой предел, верно?..

– И что это было? – спрашивает Стас через несколько часов молчания. После вечеринки он ни словом не обмолвился с Игорем, сел в машину и даже не смотрел на него всё это время. Хотя Лавров, конечно, и сам не пытался заговорить – да и зачем, если он не считает себя виноватым?

Почти.

– Ты о чём?

Лавров развязывает галстук, выходя из машины, идёт по гравийной дорожке, нетрезво покачиваясь, и даже не оборачивается на идущего следом Стаса. На самом деле Игорь такой мудак, что его от самого себя тошнит.

– Правда не догадываешься? – голос Конченкова обвиняюще ударяет в спину, и Лавров едва не пригибается от этих едких слов, как от пуль. – Или просто строишь мачо без эмоций?

Последнее даже обидно.

– Ничего я не строю, – Игорь оборачивается и видит сутулую фигуру Конченкова – тот выглядит откровенно уставшим, измученным, и даже дорогущий костюм от Кардена не спасает ситуацию. Рубашка его чуть измялась на вороте, пара пуговиц расстёгнута, а отсутствие галстука только подчёркивает отношение владельца ко всем этим светским вечеринкам.

– Тогда я снова спрашиваю: и что это было? – повторяет Стас, просовывая в карманы брюк тонкие ладони.

– Это был дружеский флирт, – сдаётся Игорь, и ему очень неуютно стоять тут, на аллее около дома в три часа ночи, смотреть на подсвеченное садовыми фонарями лицо Стаса и оправдываться. Не любит он это, знаете ли.

– У нас теперь это так называется? – голос Конченкова тихий и очень спокойный, но Лавров не обманывается: уж он-то знает, что Стас тоже имеет свой стайл. И один из принципов – никогда не повышать голос.

– Что именно? – Игорь закусывает губу и бросает малодушный взгляд на парадную дверь их дома.

– Дружеский, – едко тянет Конченков. – Думаешь, к любой поебени можно добавить слово “дружеский”, и она станет оправданной? Прости, Стас, с Анжелкой у нас был дружеский перепих!

– У нас не было перепиха…

– Ну, заебись, – пожимает плечами Конченков. – Хочешь, исправим положение? Я могу набрать ей – встретитесь.

Вот теперь Лавров видит, что Стас в откровенном бешенстве: губы у него совсем побелели, а ладони сжаты в кулаки. И он поверить не может, что пара танцев и совместное фото для глянцевого журнала с Джоли стали причиной этой ссоры. Чушь какая-то…

– Стас, ты сейчас такого нахуевертишь... – начинает было Босс.

– Ты сам уже со всем справился, – отвечает Пимп, направляясь к дому мимо него. – Моей помощи не понадобилось.

Лавров понимает, почему Конченков настолько взъелся. Понимает, что парень из него – так себе. Понимает, что его грубость и напускная небрежность – худший вариант ведения отношений, но он просто не умеет по-другому. И даже сейчас, когда нужно закрыть свой рот, он только сильнее их накручивает.

– Ты какую-то херню на ровном месте придумал, – говорит он, заводясь. – И теперь пытаешься меня во всем винить, а сам…

Плечи Конченкова расправляются, и он замирает у самой двери дома. А потом медленно оборачивается.

– Что сам? – непередаваемо тихим голосом уточняет он.

“Да заткнись ты, Игорь, просто помолчи!”

– Сам строишь из себя святого.

Конченков улыбается – зло и криво, и Лавров уже себя почти проклял за свой длинный язык.

– Я устал от этого всего, понимаешь? От твоих закидонов на шоу. От неуместного флирта. Устал от твоей неадекватной грубости.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – теперь Лавров себя не контролирует: говорить намного легче, чем не говорить, а о последствиях совершенно не хочется задумываться. Ведь он же прав. Прав?..

– Что предлагаешь ты? – спрашивает Стас равнодушно, и Игорь от этого его феноменального спокойствия заводится ещё сильнее: он-то себя в руках фактически не держит.

– Если ты так устал, то вон дверь, вон нах… – договорить он не успевает, потому что Стас меняется в лице окончательно, просто разворачивается, закусывая губу, и заходит домой.

Он опять ничего не говорит, а Игорь, кажется, уже и без того сказал слишком много для одного вечера.

 

Это их самый затяжной разлад в отношениях: Стас не разговаривает с ним от слова совсем, постоянно пропадает где-то (Лавров надеется, что в студии), и отказывается – через Фадеева – сниматься в шоу. Это раздражает неимоверно, и Игорь где-то глубоко внутри себя готов признать, что скучает по тем дням, когда всё было хорошо.

Через неделю вот такого дерьма, включая не только отсутствие секса и вкусной домашней еды, но и банальных обнимашек под матчи NBA, он готов признать свою вину – где-то глубоко внутри себя, но точно не вслух, потому что Конченков появляется только изредка на горизонте и тут же исчезает.

Последней каплей становится их внезапная встреча в дальней гостиной с роялем: Стас сидит, как обычно ссутулившись, пьёт йогурт и играет что-то простенькое, но очень грустное. И Игорь пялится на него минут пятнадцать, не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от его музыкальных пальцев, думает, какой же Конченков, сука, талантливый, и понимает, что такой долбоёб, как он, Стасу нахер не упал.

Вот только в ту же секунду, когда он уже решает всё это сказать, Пимп поднимает на него глаза – бездонные свои глаза – и поджимает губы. На его лице смесь брезгливости и замешательства, хотя Босс не мастер расшифровывать эмоции. 

Стас подхватывает йогурт, захлопывает крышку рояля и выходит прочь через противоположную дверь, а Игорь продолжает стоять как дурак. Стоять и злиться – то ли на себя, то ли на Стаса, то ли на рояль.

Так что лучшим выходом он считает начать пить. Идея, конечно, так себе, но других вариантов он не видит. Не видит ни вариантов, ни Стаса: тот превращается в тень, когда Босс принимается потрошить погреб, начиная от “Хеннесси” вперемешку с “Кристаллом”, заканчивая батиной самогонкой на берёзовых почках. 

Крайняя их встреча состоится через неделю: Игорь уже оброс до безобразия, звонки по работе игнорирует, без конца плавая в бассейне на большой надувной утке в короне и потягивая коктейль за коктейлем. Грусть сменяется злостью, потом апатией, и Лавров откровенно рад, что до сих пор не опустился до слёз.

Вода вокруг него успокаивает; Игорь периодически чокается с надувной головой утки, теряя счёт шотам, но его это мало волнует: рядом плавает поднос с бутылкой, а значит, ему есть чем заняться.

– Я ухожу, – слышит он негромкий голос за спиной. От счастья слышать Стаса до Игоря не сразу доходит смысл сказанного: в первые секунды ему кажется, что он допился до чёртиков. 

– Всю неделю куда-то ходил и теперь решил отчитаться? – спрашивает он, не поворачиваясь к Конченкову.

Ответа слишком долго нет, и Игорь в пару гребков заставляет утку развернуться. И видит Стаса с сумкой и недовольной Шанелью в руках. 

– Я совсем ухожу, – говорит он, и Лавров честно не знает, что ответить.

Конченков стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, кошка у него в руках абсолютно индифферентная, но ненависти у неё в глазах больше, чем отстранённости в глазах Стаса. 

По небу плывут облака, уточка (её подарил им Фадеев на новоселье) поскрипывает, а Лавров только и может смотреть на красные кроссовки, которые, Стас говорил, ему немного натирают, потому что новые.

– Понятно, – произносит Игорь и заставляет себя улыбнуться.

– Пока? – спрашивает Конченков, а Лавров чувствует, что он даёт ему последний шанс. И он честно собирается этим шансом воспользоваться.

Но в ту секунду, когда Игорь уже собирается сказать, что он полный мудак и дико соскучился, телефон Стаса звонит. Он косится на Игоря, медленно поднимает трубку, и Лавров видит, как меняется его лицо: 

– Сейчас передам, – говорит Стас зло, смотрит на Игоря и объясняет: – Агент Анжелки по поводу сотрудничества. 

И швыряет телефон в руки Босса, но промахивается, и золотой Vertu идёт ко дну. Правда, Конченков этого уже не видит: идёт в сторону парковки, а кошка на его плече ехидно зевает, подмигивая Игорю одним глазом.

 

С этого дня персональный ад Лаврова распахивает двери для всех его демонов: первые два дня он не выползает из постели, жалея себя и листая совместные фото в Твиттере. Следующие два проводит в спортивном зале, убеждая себя, что вполне проживёт без Конченкова. Алкоголь выходит медленно, и Босс потеет на беговой дорожке, слушая какую-то попсу по МТV. В 23:16 прокручивают любимую песню Стаса, и Игорь срывается: достаёт телефон, почти бегом спускаясь в погреб, открывает коньяк, тысячный раз ожидая услышать в динамике ненавистный голос какой-то тупой бабы, которая уже три дня твердит ему, что абонент временно недоступен. Вместо этого на сей раз он слышит что-то новое: абонент не обслуживается.

Значит, Стас сменил номер. 

Игорь глотает обжигающий коньяк, морщится, проклиная всё на свете, в бардаке спальни находит ноутбук и видит, что все аккаунты Конченкова заблокированы. Ни дозвониться, ни достучаться.

В пьяной голове Лаврова только одна мысль: Стас очень быстро забыл его. А вот он до сих пор не может. 

Сомнений в том, кто кому был важнее и нужнее, уже нет. И прибитый этой мыслью Игорь засыпает, разливая на простыни остатки “Хеннесси”.

 

Он не замечает, как проходит в этом трипе две недели, и надежда, что Конченков одумается, умирает. Без него большой дом превращается в огромную тюрьму, чужую как и Игорю, так и прислуге в ней. Вокруг бассейна выстраиваются батальоны бутылок, а в зеркале Игорь видит незнакомого мужика с потухшим взглядом и неухоженной бородой. 

Без Стаса не просто плохо. Без Стаса никак.

В третьем часу ночи, включив во всём доме свет, он бродит, выискивая напоминания о Конченкове, пока не добредает до дальней гостиной; закрытая крышка рояля с укором поблескивает в жёлтом свете люстры, и фантом Стаса почти осязаем: в ушах стоит мелодия перебора клавиш, и Игорь фактически видит любимые острые плечи.

От этого у него дрожат пальцы, и Лавров едва удерживает в ладонях телефон, пока набирает номер Фадеева.

– Чего тебе? – устало спрашивает Димка, даже не здороваясь. – Я не…

– Давай так, – перебивает его Босс, и Фадеев послушно умолкает, слыша знакомые повелительные нотки в голосе. – Ты сейчас не будешь выёбываться и просто продиктуешь мне новый номер Стаса. А я не стану доставать из сейфа ружьё и не поеду отстреливать тебе к чертям яйца. Как тебе предложение?

На том конце провода молчание, и Лавров слышит тяжёлый вздох, понимая, что Фадеев сейчас его пошлёт. Но тот, на удивление, попросту произносит: 

– Записывай.

 

В ухе гудки, а в руках верёвка. 

– Блять, как тут завязывать-то?..

– Алло?

Игорь тяжело дышит в трубку, не зная, с чего начать: в голове все фразы звучали складно и красиво, но сейчас слова рассыпались засохшими листьями. 

– Чел, ты видел, который час? – сонно произносит Стас, и Лавров не может не радоваться, что тот его узнал даже просто по дыханию: – Босс, это ты?

В горле стоит комок, а ноги дрожат, и носки скользят по лакированной крышке рояля, пока он прилаживает верёвку к балке на потолке.

– Алло? – повторяет Конченков.

И Игорь не находит ничего умнее, кроме как сказать:

– Хуем по лбу не дало? – он почти физически ненавидит себя за эту фразу, ненавидит себя за слабость и за то, что сейчас делает. Но голос Конченкова придаёт ему сил: петля затягивается, и он надевает её на шею.

– Алло! 

– Слушай, не пойми меня неверно, – начинает Игорь, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть этой комнаты, этого рояля и своих ног, – но я хочу рипнуться. Мне без тебя невозможно, но я же не буду тебя заставлять быть со мной? Я же не изверг какой.

Всё получается так сумбурно, так бессмысленно, но верёвка на горле отрезвляет.

– Я так больше не могу.

– Бля, Босс, успокойся, – испуганно произносит Конченков. – Ты что, реально?

Игорь слышит, как тот шумит чем-то, как дзынькают ключи, и захлопывается дверь.

– У меня вся жизнь по пизде, понимаешь? – продолжает Лавров, царапая обломанным ногтем толстую верёвку. – Оказывается, мне вообще ничего без тебя не надо: я из дома ни разу не вышел за это время. Я правда пытался себя убедить в том, что смогу, но я кусок безвольного дерьма.

В трубке тишина, только слышатся проезжающие мимо машины – Босс не отдаёт себе отчёта в том, что происходит. Зато говорить теперь не в пример легче.

– Дай мне сделать, что задумал, – смеётся он. – Ты без меня можешь, я без тебя – нет. Да я и не хочу, если честно. Ради чего? Дальше сниматься? И потом что? Если я не буду возвращаться домой к тебе, это теряет смысл. 

– Игорь…

– Нет, я же не для того, чтобы ты чувствовал свою вину, – перебивает его Лавров, покачиваясь. – Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал это. Что ты мне дорог. 

Конченков ничего не говорит, только дышит тяжело, и Игорь понимает, что сделал правильный выбор:

– Никто по мне не будет плакать, Пимп, я ухожу.

Он молчит ещё несколько секунд, а потом пихает рояль ногой – что забавно, тот с готовностью отъезжает в сторону, и Лавров виснет, рефлективно хватаясь за удавку на шее пальцами и слыша крики Конченкова в упавшем на пол телефоне.

Время замедляется, в глазах темнеет, и Игорь проваливается в пустоту; боль в горле отпускает, а в голове только тупая мысль: он не сказал Конченкову, что он его, сука, любит. 

Но ровно через мгновение всё это отходит на второй план; Игорь парит в невесомости, но глаза не открывает: темнота – лучший спутник смерти. 

– Ну, и хули ты натворил? – слышит он хриплый голос. Очень знакомый, и Лавров внезапно осознаёт, что это его собственный голос.

Разговоривать с самим собой – это полный зашквар, так что он молчит, стараясь абстрагироваться.

– Ты зачем повесился, придурочный?

Обзывательство слегка обидное, поэтому он дёргает пальцами, не понимая, лежит он или сидит.

– Плохо мне было, – молчание голоса в темноте очень выразительное, и Игорь добавляет: – Я больше так не буду.

– Надеюсь, это точно?

Он кивает, и где-то за горизонтом тьмы начинает пробиваться рассвет. Он смотрит, жадно впитывая новые цвета, пока не решает обернуться на звук голоса. И видит себя.

– О, а у меня вопросик: ты Бог?

Его отражение соглашается, улыбаясь в бороду, и Игорь прищуривается:

– Тогда почему выглядишь как я?

– Для кого-то ты и есть Бог, – свет заполняет всё вокруг, и сияние слепит похлеще тьмы. – Возвращайся на Землю, эгоистичный кусок дерьма.

 

Лёгкие разрывает, горло болит, и он кашляет, чувствуя на груди ладони.

– Игорь!

– Твою ж… – хрипит Лавров, вдыхая полной грудью. Он раскрывает глаза, оглядывается, и видит над собой испуганного Стаса, который дышит так тяжело, словно и сам только что едва не откинулся. 

– Долбоёб, – шепчет Конченков, отодвигаясь в сторону. – Отбитый на всю голову…

Игорь тянется к нему, игнорируя тупую боль в висках, обнимает, губами впиваясь шею, и вдыхает родной запах так, словно он важнее кислорода. Хотя Лавров уже понял, что Конченков и есть его жизнь.

– Прости меня? – просит он, лихорадочно сжимая пальцы на плечах Стаса, только сейчас замечая, что тот в одних пижамных штанах. Синих – Игорь подарил ему их на прошлое Рождество. – Прости, что я был таким мудаком. И за это тоже прости.

Он кивает на лежащую на полу верёвку, и Стас соглашается простить ему всё, просто потому что Игорь действительно дурак. 

– Я думал, что ты помаринуешься неделю, а потом позвонишь. А ты… – шёпот Стаса оседает на коже, и Лавров торопливо целует его, боясь, что всё исчезнет. – Никогда так не делай! Слышишь?

Игорь снова кивает, смаргивая выступившие на глаза слёзы, проходится губами по щекам Стаса, а потом целует его так жадно, что в комнате не хватает для них воздуха. Он сминает его худую спину, сам опускает на лопатки, и с восторгом ощущает, как Конченков отвечает на поцелуй. Он так ласково проводит языком по его шее – обводит синий полукруг от верёвки, и слёзы опаляют кожу, падая прямо в душу. 

– Я никогда не говорил тебе, – говорит Игорь, пока Стас стягивает с него спортивные штаны вместе с носками. – Я тебя…

– Я знаю, – перебивает его Конченков. – И ты знаешь. Не нужно…

Он вновь впивается губами в его губы, отстраняется на мгновение, а потом даёт Лаврову облизать пальцы – так, как он делал много раз до этого. Конченков одобрительно улыбается, а спустя мгновение его пальцы болезненно протискиваются вовнутрь Игоря – тот жмурится и шипит, но эта боль даже желанна: он сам заслужил её, и благодаря этому он ощущает себя живым. 

– Можешь флиртовать с кем хочешь, идиот, – говорит Конченков в его ключицы, прикусывая кожу. – Если тебе это так важно… 

– Прости, – выдыхает Игорь и чувствует, как к ощущениям примешивается желание, как жар изнутри сжигает его дотла, возрождая, словно феникса из пепла. – Нахер они мне все сдались, мне только ты нужен.

– Никогда больше, слышишь? Никогда!

Он вытаскивает пальцы, плюёт на руку, смазывает и тут же толкается в него. Боль переходит на качественно новый уровень – она разрывает его на части, пока Стас нежно гладит его плечи и очерчивает его скулы мелкими поцелуями. И это помогает: Лавров расслабляется, чувствуя, как удовольствие захватывает сознание, и он тонет в глазах Стаса, тонет в нежности и любви, тонет, из последних сил цепляясь за его ресницы, и всё, что остаётся – целовать того, кто спас его. 

Игорь проводит ладонью по его спине – слишком худой, с выступающими, как хребет дракона, позвонками – сжимает пальцы, скользя ниже, пока не обхватывает его ягодицы. Очень хочется вылизывать Конченкова с головы до ног, как верный пёс, но тот так глубоко толкается в нём, что голова идёт кругом. Поэтому он просто даёт облизать ему свою ладонь, любуясь блестящими глазами и розовым, как у котёнка, языком, а потом снова спускается вниз по его спине, медленно пропихивает в него один, а потом и другой палец, с восторгом понимая, что Стас всё это время не забывал его – наверняка ласкал себя, растягивая и представляя его, Игоревы, руки вместо своих.

“Скучал, значит…”

– Ты думал обо мне? – спрашивает он, едва не срываясь на стоны.

– Каждую минуту, – отвечает Стас, и Игорь больше не может сдерживаться – пачкает их животы, прижимая к себе Конченкова максимально близко, сжимается и чувствует, как кончает Стас вслед за ним. И он целует его сухие губы, почти кусая их, до того они сладкие.

Они лежат на полу: Игорь гладит тонкую кожу Стаса на спине кончиками пальцев, не в состоянии поверить, что это не сон. А Конченков дышит ему в шею и молчит, словно не было всех этих диких недель, не было этого расставания и попытки повеситься на грёбаном рояле.

– Стас, – зовёт он тихо.

– Что?

– Спасибо, что вытащил из петли.

Конченков смеётся, проводит губами по шее, на которой темнеет полоса, а потом шепчет в ответ:

– Спасибо, что воскрес.

– Пожалуйста.


	15. Твои стопы, мои ладони (R, школьное AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Богодеев  
> Школьное AU – R, OOC, кинк  
> Ахтунг!!! Футфетиш и хэндфетиш  
> Фото, которыми вдохновлялась: http://imgur.com/tlkiNpa.jpg и http://imgur.com/JawP5pl.jpg

Дима с первого сентября на него пялится: с того времени, как Макса перевели к ним в школу. 

Он до сих пор помнит, как в первый день осени Голышев бросил рюкзак на последнюю парту, уселся и, натянув капюшон до самых глаз, уткнулся лицом в столешницу, даже не соизволив из ушей наушники достать. Напускной пофигизм в удачном сочетании с дерзостью привёл к ошеломительным результатам: Максим быстро завоевал репутацию самого крутого парня в старшей школе, освоился среди всех возможных крю, почти обжился в кабинете у директора и сколотил собственную банду. Слухи ходили о нем самые скверные, и ботан Фадеев усиленно ко всему прислушивался, стараясь узнать как можно больше. Партизанщина дала свои плоды: вскоре он разнюхал обо всех предпочтениях Голышева. Например, баскетболу он предпочитает футбол, читает рэп похлеще Маршалла, разрисовывает ночами стены в подворотнях и курит синий винстон. А ещё любит школьные пирожки с повидлом и морковный сок – последнее никак не сочеталось с образом плохого парня, но почему-то окрыляло Диму как ничто иное. Возможно, потому что эти маленькие факты делали Макса человечнее и реальнее, заставляли поверить в то, что между ними куда больше общего, чем есть на самом деле. И хоть шансов на это было немного, Дима ничего не мог с собой поделать – продолжал пялиться. И даже до некоторого времени был уверен, что никто этого не замечает. Особенно Макс.

Ага, держи карман шире.

На физике, когда все писали контрольную, Фадеев смотрел на Макса, списывающего с подошвы кед нацарапанные ручкой формулы, и думал, что однажды скажет ему помимо задротского “привет” что-то по-настоящему крутое. Например, что он любит его музыку. Или считает, что Голышев круто гоняет в футбол. Или предложит зависнуть у него дома и поиграть в последнюю “Фифу” на плойке. И ровно в тот момент, когда он начал верить в эти свои мечты, Голышев поднял на него взгляд, а Дима так растерялся, что даже не смог отвернуться: продолжал глазеть до тех пор, пока Макс не улыбнулся и не подмигнул ему. 

И Дима покраснел. Ну, потому что – как же так? – самый крутой парень в школе заметил его.

Собственно, с этих пор всё и пошло по одному месту: на следующем уроке Голышев согнал с соседнего стула Фадеева Диану и сел к нему сам, ни слова не сказав. А Дима, разумеется, промолчал тоже, потому что сказать тут было на самом деле нечего. 

На том, в общем-то, и порешили: Макс с каким-то собственническим удовольствием быстро освоил все конспекты Фадеева, захватил все его учебники и тетради, безмолвно подсовывал свои задания на контрольных и самостоятельных, и Фадеев с радостью их решал до того дня, пока сам не отхватил пару. Голышев на это отреагировал странно: хмыкнул недовольно и больше не разрешал помогать, пока Дима дважды не перепроверит собственную работу. Ну, а сам продолжал выводить на кедах шпаргалки, совершая, впрочем, даже при всём этом самые глупые ошибки.

Они никогда не разговаривали по душам: на самом деле все их разговоры сводились к односложным “привет” и “дописал?”, зато смотреть Дима не перестал, а Макс, оказывается, был совершенно не против: не только позволял пялиться, но и сам нескромно рассматривал Фадеева, задерживаясь на округлых щеках с трогательной родинкой и пухлых губах. И Дима жутко стеснялся, понимая, что на фоне коренастого, подкаченного Голышева выглядит едва ли не колобочком. Этакая гора со смущёнными глазами и большими руками. Он стеснялся его пристальных взглядов и беззастенчивого рассматривания: достаточно было одного комплекса по поводу внешности, чтобы чувствовать себя неуютно. Однажды он даже попробовал прикрыть лицо воротом свитера, но Голышев так решительно отдёрнул ткань в сторону, что Фадеев вспыхнул и больше такой диверсии не повторял: это Голышеву было наплевать, кто там что скажет, а вот Диме после уроков за такое могли и по шее надавать. 

Он понял, что их недоотношения приобретают опасные обороты на уроке биологии, когда учитель включил фильм про бактерии, а в классе царил полумрак: в этот момент Голышев скользнул ладонью по его колену и несильно сжал. От удивления Фадеев испуганно дёрнулся, но ладонь Макса ухватила его собственную, и он затих, позволяя тому пальцами исследовать выступающие на запястье вены и давнишние шрамы, оставшиеся от неудачных падений с качелей. Лицо у Димки горело так, что впору было звать пожарных, но звать он, конечно, никого не собирался – просто наслаждался моментом, с восторгом запоминая шероховатость сухой кожи на ладонях Макса. Он косился на Голышева, но тот даже виду не подавал, что под партой что-то происходит: смотрел в телевизор скучающим взглядом, а сам так жарко сжимал руки, что Дима откровенно плыл. Это был их секрет – эти любопытные прикосновения, горячие пальцы на коленях, взгляды и скрытые улыбки. И Фадеев быстро привык к этому, выжидая видеоуроков как лучшего, что могло произойти с ним, просто потому что Макс тут же делал первый шаг, выискивая его руку под партой и жадно исследуя её вновь и вновь.

В итоге эта привычка и стала в своём роде проклятьем Димы: примерно через пару месяцев этих тайных встреч, на уроке литературы, когда по экрану поползли титры “Войны и мира”, ладонь Голышева осталась лежать на его же коленях. Дима бросил на него взволнованный взгляд, заёрзал, не понимая, что изменилось, но Макс, казалось, был увлечён приключениями Безухова сильнее, чем метаниями Фадеева. Поэтому Дима, продержавшись полчаса, зажмурился и сам схватил его ладонь, переступая через собственные страхи и сомнения. 

И Макс тут же с готовностью сжал его руку: казалось, он только этого и ждал; на его лице появилась самодовольная улыбка и так до конца дня и не сползала. Он выиграл ещё до того, как игра началась. 

Они никогда не обсуждали это, даже взглядом не позволяя себе выдать свои чувства. Это было мучительно, но в то же время волшебно – то, что они хранят общий секрет. Что-то, что делало из отдельных Димы и Макса сопливо-розовое “мы”. Это позволяло Фадееву мечтать перед сном о том, что однажды это станет чем-то большим. Настоящим “мы”, и тогда он сможет совершенно буднично хватать Макса за руки, понимая, что имеет на это полное право. 

А потом всё переменилось.

***

Последний круг по залу отдаётся в лёгких острой болью, и Фадеев мечтает, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, но физрук, падла такая, премерзко улыбается и, отпустив всех, требует, чтобы Дима пересдал норматив. Как будто тот может прыгнуть выше головы и продемонстрировать скилы ассасина. 

Он отпускает Диму только тогда, когда у Фадеева уже плывёт перед глазами, а сам он не чувствует под собой ног. И он медленно бредёт в сторону душевых, ощущая, как с каждым вздохом лёгкие раздирает на мелкие кусочки.

В раздевалке для парней никого нет, только из душевых слышно, как льётся вода, и Дима усаживается на скамейку, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение. А потом звук воды утихает, и из двери уборной выходит Макс в одном полотенце на бёдрах. Он пялится на Диму, удивлённо приподнимая брови, и застывает, не решаясь идти дальше.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Фадеев отмирает первым: хватает своё полотенце и бежит в душевые, понимая, что по щекам расползаются красные пятна стыда. 

У него перед глазами кубики пресса и линии бицепсов на плечах, острые ключицы и венки на шее. Он зажмуривается, и вместо воды по его бёдрам скользят руки Голышева – спасибо, воображение. Видения всё реальнее, и возбуждение накатывает волнами, но Дима слишком смущён, чтобы помочь себе, поэтому просто ждёт, когда тело остынет под прохладной водой, а сердце перестанет заходиться в рваном ритме. 

Говорят, что совпадения не случайны, что всё, происходящее в жизни, несёт в себе сакральное значение, и сейчас эта мысль кажется Диме издевательской. Он не может контролировать себя в присутствии Голышева, не может разобраться в собственных чувствах, но сейчас, в эту самую секунду, всё перестаёт быть важным – в голове стучит мысль: “Ну, до чего же он красивый…”

Фадееву даже больно от того, насколько его тянет к Максу. Поэтому он старательно дышит, набирая воздуха через нос и выдыхая через рот, чтобы поскорее успокоиться и уверить себя, что такая вот их встреча больше не повторится, а ему останется только прокручивать в голове воспоминания.

Через пятнадцать минут, в полной уверенности, что Голышев давно ушёл, Фадеев заходит в раздевалку и видит сидящего на скамейке Макса – тот по-прежнему в одних штанах, уверенно улыбается и смотрит на Фадеева без стеснения. 

– Эти говномесы стащили мою форму, пока я был в душе, представляешь? – говорит он, и это самое длинное предложение, сказанное им Фадееву.

– И кроссовки? – почему это Диму так волнует, он не знает, но всё равно спрашивает.

– Не пидорасы ли? – кивает тот, поджимая пальцы на ногах; они стоят сейчас на прохладном полу, и Дима борется с желанием сказать Максу, что лучше бы он поскорее одевался, а не сидел тут, замерзая.

Но он молчит, отворачиваясь и краснея, и принимается одеваться сам, физически ощущая взгляд на своей спине и ногах. И ему до ужаса стыдно: Димка знает, что спина его, как карта звёздного неба, усыпана родинками, да и весь он нескладный и смешной, не то что похожий на античное божество Максим. 

Фадеев очень надеется, что Максим не смотрит, но в тот момент, когда он, уже полностью одетый, всё же решается повернуться, Голышев ещё не пошевелился: сидит, беззастенчиво разглядывая его и улыбаясь. И его босые ноги по-прежнему на зябком полу – замёрзли, наверное, невероятно. Так что Фадеев не отдаёт себе отчёта, когда в два шага приближается к Максу и опускается перед ним на корточки, а потом обхватывает бледные ступни в своих ладонях и поднимает их над полом. 

– Холодно же…

На лице Голышева читается откровенное удивление: он смотрит на Диму так, словно тот только что посадил звездолёт на Луну. Собственно, у Фадеева точно такое же ощущение.

– Уже нет, – шепчет Макс, справившись с эмоциями. 

А Фадеев не слышит: водит пальцами по испещрённым лентами вен ногам и любуется неровно подстриженными ногтями и смешными волосиками на больших пальцах. Ему неловко и одновременно хорошо: это так стыдно, чудесно и ошеломительно – узкие стопы в его ладонях. И Дима ведь никогда не задумывался о таком, даже в моменты грязных фантазий. А вот, оказывается, пожалуйста: он конченый извращенец, готовый рассматривать ноги Макса часами.

Поддаваясь собственным желаниям, он гладит косточки на пальцах, сильно сжимает стопы в горячих руках, потому что они кажутся ему холодными, как сугробы. Фадеев борется с желанием поцеловать их – ну, потому что это, разумеется, будет полный зашквар.

Ступни быстро согреваются в его горячих ладонях, и Дима, сам не веря в происходящее, тянется к валяющимся на полу носкам Голышева и аккуратно начинает их натягивать, ласково проводя пальцами по пяткам и голеностопу.

Макс смотрит на него сверху вниз, но ничего не говорит: просто дышит тяжело, а потом кладёт ладонь на голову Фадеева и нежно перебирает его волосы, поощряя. И Дима счастлив, хоть и смущён до ужаса: дрожащими пальцами завязывает шнурки на кедах Макса, а потом торопливо поднимается на ноги, подхватывая с пола свои вещи, и выбегает из раздевалки.

Этой ночью ему снятся стопы Голышева, и Дима просыпается на влажных простынях.

***

Они не обсуждают это, но по глазам Максима Дима понимает, что тот не собирается забывать. 

Теперь после каждого урока физкультуры по четвергам они оба остаются в раздевалке дольше всех, и Макс сидит на скамейке, дожидаясь, а потом улыбается, когда Фадеев в очередной раз ласкает его стопы пальцами и любуется ими. Фадееву нравится, как Голышев смотрит на него, как провожает каждое его движение взглядом, и однажды, перед самыми зимними каникулами, Дима решается: положив одну ногу себе на плечо, щекой трётся о косточку на голеностопе другой и едва не мурлычет. А потом проводит языком по линии стопы, не отводя своих глаз от глаз Макса. 

Его язык скользит по венке на ноге, проходится по фаланге большого пальца и останавливается на верхушке ногтя. Дима медлит, наслаждаясь этими прикосновениями, рукой придерживает ногу за лодыжку и облизывает губы. Щеки у него горят, сердце стучит, и он замечает краем глаза, что за окном падает снег. В школе, наверное, уже никого, кроме них, не осталось, но торопиться некуда – впереди целые каникулы, чтобы насидеться дома, – а вот стопа Голышева перед его лицом, и это что-то из ряда вон.

Фадеев приоткрывает губы, зажмуривается, чувствуя, как ресницы щекочат кожу, а потом обхватывает большой палец на стопе Макса ртом. И слышит надорванный полувздох-полустон.

Это укрепляет его в мысли, что он всё делает правильно. Поэтому Дима сжимает свои пальцы на лодыжке Макса ещё сильнее, не боясь причинить боль и оставить синяки. И облизывает его стопы, пока не замечает, как Голышев дрожащими пальцами расстёгивает ширинку, высвобождая возбужденный член, и начинает ласкать себя, подстраиваясь под движения языка Димы на пальцах ног. 

– Дай мне свою руку, – просит Макс, и Дима, не отрывая губ от его стоп, протягивает ему ладонь с дрожащими пальцами. Голышев обхватывает её своей рукой, прикрывает глаза, большим пальцем надавливая на запястье. Он приподнимает ладонь Димы выше, сквозь ресницы любуясь ею в свете горящего за окном фонаря, цепляясь взглядом за каждую чёрточку и морщинку. Его собственная рука много меньше, и Фадеев в который уже раз думает, что слишком он позорно-нескладный на фоне тонкокостного Голышева. 

У Димы в глазах слёзы от счастья, что он тут и может касаться его ног – небольших, таких красивых стоп с голубоватыми венками под тонкой кожей. Может видеть, как Максим ласкает себя, сжимая в другой руке его ладонь. Он может слышать его сбитое дыхание – рваное и тяжёлое. Может чувствовать тепло его тела – Макс откровенно горячий, полыхает перед ним, сгорая в собственных ощущениях. И Фадеев смотрит на него, и его собственное возбуждение кажется данью происходящему. 

Прикусывая кожу, Дима часто проводит языком, иной раз вбирая сразу несколько пальцев в рот, и в тот момент, когда он поднимает глаза на сводящего брови Голышева, тот кончает. 

На его лице лежит луч фонаря; по виску стекают капельки пота, и Дима видит белёсые пятна на его ладони. Голышев тяжело дышит, не двигаясь и ничего не говоря, но Фадеев понимает, что ему лучше уйти, поэтому он оставляет целомудренный поцелуй на его ноге и неторопливо, как и десятки раз до этого, натягивает на неё носок. 

Они по-прежнему молчат, но понимают друг друга слишком хорошо.

***

Новый год наступает слишком быстро; Фадеев встречает его дома с родителями, стараясь не думать, как проводит праздник Голышев. Поддаваясь всеобщей истерии, он залпом выпивает шампанское в полночь под крики гостей и родственников, отчаянно загадывая что-то невнятное, но связанное именно с Максом. Странно, что сформулировать желание он не может, просто абстрактно понимает, что хочет чего-то совместного для них: то ли настоящего свидания, то ли полноценной ночи. 

К слову, желание частично сбывается чуть ли не сразу: под утро ему снится, что он не один в постели: сон очень реальный, и Дима ощущает горячее тело под боком и влажные поцелуи на шее. Ему непередаваемо хорошо, и он прогибается под поцелуями Макса, скулит, когда тот раздвигает его ноги и прижимает колени к груди, бесстыдно разглядывая его, такого смущенного перед Голышевым. Это всего лишь сон, но до того реальный, что Фадеев ещё три дня ходит, оглаживая шею и ключицы – там должны цвести фиолетовые бутоны засосов, но их нет, и от этого внутри дёргает.

В ночь перед Рождеством он долго смотрит на фото в инстаграме Голышева – у того куча фотографий, но ни на одной он не видит его ног. Это отдаёт нездоровым фанатизмом, но сопротивляться внутренним порывам Фадеев не то чтобы не может – просто не хочет. Потому что перед глазами до сих пор стоит подсвеченное уличным фонарём лицо Макса.

Он листает фото одно за другим, пока на телефон не приходит оповещение из Telegram. Не отрывая взгляда от страницы Голышева, Дима открывает сообщение, и тут…

На фотографии закинутые на стену с плакатами ноги: Макс, очевидно, лежит на кровати и пялится в потолок. Но суть не в этом – Фадеев видит поджатые пальцы и выступающие косточки. Видит, как обычно смуглая кожа кажется бледной в свете ночника. 

Наверное, он больной на всю голову, но эта фотография – лучшая в своём роде. И Дима, по-воровски дёрнув головой в сторону закрытой двери, пробирается рукой под резинку спортивок. 

Телефон вибрирует ещё раз: фото чуть выше – теперь видны узкие бёдра с приспущенными трениками и бельём, а ещё то, как Голышев сжимает себя в кулаке. От этого Фадеева ведёт окончательно, и он проводит пальцами по всей длине, отчаянно борясь с головокружительным возбуждением. 

Третье фото – это рельефная грудь и только часть лица Макса. В кадр попали лишь губы, и Дима до одурения мечтает поцеловать их. Рука Голышева спущена вниз – совсем не видно, но намёк ясен, и это возбуждает невероятно сильно. 

Магическое число три начинает свой хоровод: через пару минут Дима понимает, что Макс ждёт ответного хода. И он решительно сдёргивает с бёдер спортивки и расслабляет руку, чтобы было видно его ладонь. Они по-прежнему ни слова друг другу не говорят – игра в молчанку продолжается, но это не мешает понимать невысказанное с полувздоха. Фадеев не медлит и больше не стесняется: всё в прошлом. Он делает последнее фото – своё лицо с закушенной губой, а потом ускоряется, пролистывая высланные Голышевом сообщения. 

Отчего-то ему легко представить, как тот лежит в своей постели, смотрит на экран и поджимает на ногах пальцы, когда возбуждение захватывает с головой. Это невероятно прекрасно – вот такие мысли. А что ещё лучше – осознание, что так и есть.

Дима изливается в свою ладонь за секунду до того, как на телефон приходит последнее, заключительное сообщение: “Жду перед подъездом через десять минут”. И он некоторое время не может поверить в происходящее: поднимается с кровати, натягивая толстовку и носки, рассеянно соображая и не понимая, как ему поступить.

Ночь на дворе, давно перевалило за двенадцать, и весь дом затих. Родители уже спят, но Дима всё равно тайком прокрадывается по прихожей, молясь всем богам, чтобы его не заметили. По спине бегут мурашки, а в груди раздувается шар восторга от происходящего: его хочет видеть Макс. Наверное, поэтому ему ужасно везёт: даже дверь не издаёт ни звука, и половицы не скрипят, когда он обувает кроссовки. Поэтому он не искушает судьбу: нахлобучивает шапку, а куртку подхватывает на руки и застёгивает её только в парадной.

Он быстро спускается с четвёртого этажа, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, не в силах дожидаться лифта. За спиной остаётся незакрытая на ключ входная дверь в квартиру, родители, которые могут проснуться, и перспектива отхватить по первое число, вздумай они проверить сына. Но Фадеев на адреналине прыжками бежит по тёмному, заплёванному подъезду, понимая, что ему глубоко параллельно, где он и что будет дальше, куда важнее – к кому он направляется.

Во дворе горят только два фонаря. Идёт снег, а у горки на детской площадке стоит Макс и курит. Он забыл надеть шапку, и Фадеев отстранённо думает, что тот замёрзнет насмерть, если его не согреть. 

– Держи, – подойдя ближе, Дима стягивает с головы свою и передаёт её Максиму.

– А ты?

– А я капюшон надену.

Под его взглядом Голышев послушно кивает, и Фадееву очень нравится, как на Максе выглядит его вещь. По всей видимости, из-за ещё одного шага к пресловутому “мы” вместо “я”. 

– Долгие каникулы, – говорит Макс, отбрасывая в сторону окурок. 

Это можно интерпретировать как признание в том, что Голышев скучал по нему. Поэтому Дима согласно кивает: 

– Очень.

Сказать больше нечего, и они просто идут по бульвару, пока пушистые хлопья снега падают им на плечи, а ветер-паскуда забирается под куртки. Но на самом деле никто из них не мёрзнет – куда там, когда тут такая встреча. 

Фадеев очень хочет сказать, что давно ждал вот такого свидания, что во многом должен признаться Голышеву, но язык у него не поворачивается. 

– Знаешь, нам надо почаще видеться, – добавляет Макс внезапно и останавливается. 

Он смотрит на Фадеева снизу вверх, но не кажется ниже ростом: у него взгляд твёрдый и спокойный, уверенный в себе. А вот Дима нервничает, хоть и не хочет этого показывать. Но это совсем не важно, потому что в тот момент, когда он говорит, что тоже так считает, Макс его целует. Губы у него обветренные и сухие, как и ладони. Для Фадеева поцелуй первый, поэтому он с удовольствием следует за уверенными движениями Макса, тает, когда тот нежно облизывает его губы и касается языка. И это прекраснее всех их встреч в раздевалках. Головокружительнее всех прикосновений под партой. Восхитительнее всех взглядов на уроках. 

– Тебе не холодно? – шепчет, оторвавшись от его губ, Фадеев, и Макс тут же отвечает: 

– Уже нет.


	16. Я в тебя влюблен... (PG-13, флафф)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп  
> Флафф, романтика - PG-13, ООС  
> Драббл посвящен дню рождения нашего обаяшки Стаса! Желаю ему всего самого сладкого, вдохновляющего и жизнеутверждающего (Босса)! с:  
> По зарисовке: https://pp.userapi.com/c841435/v841435164/13227/SFxKrv8pajs.jpg  
> з.ы. Так как Стас не фанат (мягко говоря) шипперов, фик выкладываю сегодня, за день до ДР. Радую вас и себя :3

Стас ненавидел понедельники, грустные дни рождения по будням и варёный лук. И пусть этот день рождения и выпадал на воскресенье, веселее не становилось, потому что Игорь не появился.

Конченков раз десять проверил свой телефон, позвонил с домашнего на мобильный, а потом наоборот, несколько раз переоделся и причесался, почистил зубы и пролистал ленту новостей, но… Лаврова так и не было.

В двенадцать ночи он ждал триумфального появления Игоря с подарком и обаятельной улыбкой на губах (которая всегда была предвестницей подарка более интимного), но время шло, а ни Игоря, ни подарка всё не было.

В три тридцать Стас был согласен отказаться от подарка, лишь бы Лавров пришёл поскорее – в холодильнике стыла баночка со сливками, в спальне стыла постель, в постели стыл Стас.

В пять пятнадцать он отказался от сливок, раз уж сладкое вредит фигуре. Ничего не поделаешь – здоровый образ жизни, ответственное отношение к собственному "я" и вознесение тела человеческого в ранг храма. Если бы Конченков не был так расстроен, он бы назвал храмом Лаврова, а себя – скромным прислужником, но Стас был огорчён: Игоря всё не было.

В шесть сорок две он ещё раз проверил телефон, ещё раз пролистал ленту новостей (да кому вообще нравятся эти пушистые котики?!) и ещё раз глянул на сливки в холодильнике – они всё так же стояли на полочке и стыли. От безысходности Стас решил порадовать себя хотя бы сливками и, раз уж не с кого было их слизывать, принялся есть прямо из банки. Белое лакомство вполне могло олицетворять трагическую пену пожарных машин, мощи которых, разумеется, не хватило бы, чтобы затушить весь пожар его душевной обиды.

К семи утра солнце нахально обосновалось в спальне, по-хозяйски захватывая постель, одеяло, подушки и всю прилегающую территорию. Теперь стылой кровать назвать было сложно – всё-таки август на дворе, алло! – но пена сделала своё дело: Конченков улёгся на спину и погас. Очевидно, это был самый ужасный день рождения в его жизни.

В девять он потерял последнюю надежду.

На телефон одна за другой приходили поздравительные смс, и он каждый раз вздрагивал, ожидая, что следующая-то уж точно окажется от Игоря. Но шло время, шли смс-ки, а ни слуху ни духу от любимого так и не было. В пору было укрыться с головой и орошать слезами подушку, но Стас решительно отказался от этой идеи – всё-таки лучше наслаждаться солнечным днём, чем тухнуть взаперти.

Он натянул разношенные кеды, решительно накинул на плечи куртку, распахнул двери и…

Прямо на коврике с лаконичной надписью «Как жаль, что вы наконец-то уходите» лежало письмо. Белый конверт – совершенно обыкновенный, но без марки, на задней стороне которого витиеватыми буквами было выведено единственное слово.

_«Открой!»_

Стас несколько мгновений стоял в нерешительности, глядя на письмо, прищурившись, а потом всё же торопливо вскрыл его – пальцами, потому что ножа под рукой не оказалось.

Внутри обнаружились два использованных билета в кино – с того самого фильма, на который они ходили в день первого свидания. Билеты порядком поистрепались, но всё равно имели вполне приличный вид. За маленьким исключением – к краю одного из них намертво прилипла розовая жвачка, и Конченков тепло улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Лавров не мог в тот вечер найти мусорку поблизости и прилепил её сюда.

Кроме билетов, в письме ничего не оказалось, поэтому Стас, рассеянно покачиваясь на носках, невидящим взглядом буравил щиток с электросчётчиками – семёрка бежала за восьмёркой, следом торопилась девятка, и он отстранённо подумал, что забыл выключить стиралку.

– Утро, – буркнул появившийся на лестничной клетке сосед, открывая дверь в свою квартиру. Спортивный костюм на нём промок насквозь – очевидно, только что с пробежки. – В кино собрался?

– Ага… – рассеянно кивнул Стас. Ещё мгновение он смотрел на билеты в своих руках, а потом его осенило – это подсказка!

Перепрыгивая через три ступени, он помчался вниз по лестнице. До кинотеатра было не больше пятнадцати минут, но Конченкову всё равно казалось, что он непременно опоздает.

Двери в кино были закрыты, и даже надпись для особо неверящих была: «Кинотеатр не работает. Администрация». На всякий случай Стас дёрнул несколько раз за ручку, но та только недовольно брякнула, явно оскорбляясь такому отношению. Парень устало выдохнул и присел на ступеньки.

«Чушь какая-то…» – подумал он, вертя билеты в руках. Вся эта история с конвертом казалась ему жутко странной – настолько, что он даже позабыл про свой день рождения.

…И тут же вспомнил, когда лопоухий малыш с россыпью веснушек на щеках ткнул его сладкой ватой в лицо. Из-за яркого солнца сложно было разобрать выражение его хитрой физиономии, но Конченков мог поклясться, что мальчуган сделал это специально.

– Ты чего? Топай давай, пацан! – он вытер щёку тыльной стороной ладони и прищурился.

– Ничего, – ответил ребёнок и ткнул его ватой снова. – С днём рождения! Вату-то держи. Кому говорю, держи вату!

И мальчишка, показав в ухмылке все свои неполные пятнадцать зубов, резво впихнул в руки Конченкова бумажную палочку с ярко-розовой сахарной ватой. На самом краешке бумажки виднелись буквы, но разобрать слова не получалось – нужно было развернуть скрученную в тугую трубочку записку, и заинтригованный Стас с новыми силами принялся за лакомство – благо, сладкая розовая шапка была весьма рыхлой и редкой, и Конченков невольно подумал, что в этом явно как-то замешан веснушчатый пацан.

 _«Сделай тридцать шагов на север, пока не увидишь рассвет»_ , – гласили всё те же закорючки на бумажке, бывшей несколько минут назад палочкой от ваты.

Стас поднялся на ноги. Вокруг гудел город, шумели проезжающие мимо машины, переговаривались люди, а высотки офисов заслоняли небо – двадцать первый век… Технологии… Новая эра… Какой, чёрт подери, север?!

Когда-то давно в учебнике по ОБЖ он, конечно, читал о способах определения сторон света и теперь лихорадочно выискивал муравейники и мох на соснах. Муравейников поблизости не оказалось, мха тоже, как, собственно, и сосен. Зато телефон в кармане по-прежнему призывно дзынькал, принимая сообщения; Конченков хлопнул себя по лбу, посетовав, что сразу не сообразил погуглить.

Умненький смартфончик тут же определил точный курс на север – без всяких там танцев с бубном и муравейников, и парень принялся считать, медленно делая шаг за шагом.

«Двадцать восемь… Двадцать девять… Тридцать!»

Он поднял глаза и рассмеялся: у стены валялись баллончики с краской, а над ними красовался рассвет – очень пёстрый, светящийся нежно-оранжевым светом. Рядом было написано «Это тебе!» и нарисована стрелка с острыми краями. Конченков взглянул туда, куда она указывала, и увидел прислонённый к стене велосипед с цветами в корзинке на руле. Жёлтые подсолнухи явно соревновались с солнцем в яркости – так сильно они сияли. Ошеломлённый Стас взял цветы в руки, удивлённо выдохнул и только потом заметил ещё один белый конверт – явный брат-близнец того, первого. Загадочный квест захватывал его всё больше, и он уже в нетерпении вскрыл письмо.

_«И красиво, и полезно – будешь грызть семечки, моя белочка. Последний рывок: поезжай по стрелкам и получишь подарок! :)»_

Разулыбавшись ещё сильнее, Стас проследил за нарисованными на асфальте стрелками: те уводили через аллею за угол улицы и там исчезали. Маленькое приключение достигло своей кульминации, и теперь он в нетерпении ждал последней загадки, ключ к которой, несомненно, у него был…

Под колёсами велосипеда разноцветными кляксами пролетали стрелки – петляли, заставляли проявлять все внимание и мастерство вождения, но от этого сердце Стаса стучало сильнее – вот оно! Вот! Загадочное событие, превращающее обыкновенный скучный день рождения в волшебное путешествие!

Последняя стрелка превратилась вдруг в восклицательный знак, и Конченков резко затормозил у входа в небольшую кофейню. Столики на улице были пусты, ярко алели петуньи на подоконниках и хитро улыбался официант на входе.

– Добро пожаловать, – сказал он, мягко улыбнувшись и прищурившись. – Вас заждались.

Стас оставил у входа велосипед, толкнул тяжёлую деревянную дверь и заморгал часто-часто, пытаясь привыкнуть к полумраку помещения после солнечной улицы. Играла тихая музыка, на полу горели свечи, а в кофейне не было ни души. И Стас пошёл вперёд – дальше, дальше, минуя столики и барную стойку, пока не упёрся взглядом в склонившуюся над столом фигуру. На плече фигуры – очень знакомой, просто родной, если честно – краснел пышный бант, и Конченков вдруг хихикнул. Фигура медленно выпрямилась, потянулась сонно и повернулась к нему.

– Я едва не уснул, пока ждал тебя, – чуть хрипло произнес Игорь.

– Ты бы ещё чуднее придумал что-нибудь, вообще бы меня не дождался, – пожал плечами Стас. – Серьёзно – письма?

– Я романтик, – улыбнулся Лавров, поднимаясь на ноги.

– А я современный человек, – парировал Конченков. – Я последний раз письма лет пять назад получал.

Игорь склонил голову набок и тихонько рассмеялся.

– Считай, я возрождаю красивую традицию.

Стас хитро улыбнулся в ответ.

– Сладкая вата и подсолнухи?

– И это в том числе, – кивнул Игорь, а потом негромко прошептал: – Хэй, именинник, дай пять.

И тут же протянул ему ладонь. Конченков заметил, что она вся измазана в разноцветных красках, и это было так трогательно и мило, что никак не могло не подкупить, а он был и рад податься навстречу: мозолистая рука Игоря обхватила его ладонь, мягко сжав пальцы.

– Что?...

– Я влюблён в тебя, – проговорил Игорь негромко. И Стас улыбнулся: он знал, что самый лучший подарок для него – это признание романтика Лаврова. 

Ну, и, конечно, поцелуй на сладкое.


	17. Просто проверяйте окна и двери перед сном (R, ужасы)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп, Богодеев мимокрокодил  
> Мистика, ужасы, юмор – R, ООС  
> Драббл приурочен к Хэллоуину, так что довольно банален и клиширован. Надеюсь вас немного попугать и чуть-чуть порадовать! Счастливого Дня Всех Святых! :з

Всю ночь рамы дрожали под напором ветра, звенели стекла, и с потолка капало так, что и разобрать никаких других звуков не было возможно. Но Игорь вслушивался: скрип половиц, жуткий хохот, эхо в ночи… Игра воображения, не больше. Верить в проклятия, призраков, оборотней – что может быть смешнее? Чушь, да и только. Однако последняя неделя обернулась сущим кошмаром – едва ему стоило закрыть глаза, как сны путались, перекраивались, лихорадочно принимая самые безумные формы, пугали до седины, и Лавров отказывался спать. Кофе стал верным другом и соратником, который, правда, начал подводить через пару десятков часов – веки всё равно тяжелели и закрывались. И стоило ему заснуть, как он видел окровавленное лицо Стаса, безумные всполохи огня в его глазах и жуткий вой. А ведь всё началось… Всё началось ровно неделю назад – и в тот день он и слыхом не слыхивал ни о какой хижине в лесу.

_День первый_

Неоновые вывески мерцали синим и зелёным – Игорь щурился и недовольно морщился, когда блики слепили его глаза. Но бутылочка пива манила куда сильнее, ведь на улице бушевала осень, а здесь, в пабе, знойные красотки танцевали так, словно только-только вернулись с пляжей Майами. Правда, до этих девчонок ему дела было совсем мало – рядом сидел расслабленный Стас и мелкими глотками пил пиво. Это было даже забавно: такая его привычка сначала осторожно пробовать, а потом медленно глотать, словно маленький ребёнок. И лицо у него всегда приобретало такое забавное задумчивое выражение, как будто он не был уверен в том, что делает. Игорь знал, что всё дело было в извечно больном желудке, но всякий раз это трогало его безумно, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать, стремясь защитить Конченкова – абсолютно независимого и гордого – от даже намёка на неудобство.

– Противно? – уточнил Лавров, пододвигая бутылку ближе к Фадееву.

– Нет, почему же? – Стас приподнял плечи – ещё одна его привычка, которую Лавров полюбил ещё в первый же день их знакомства – а потом оттянул карман толстовки в сторону. – Просто не хочу торопиться.

– Скажи, если что-то будет не так… – неловко проговорил Игорь и отвернулся: уши полыхали, а на затылке он чувствовал издевательскую улыбку Конченкова. 

Тот никогда не позволял себе говорить открыто о своих чувствах, никогда не демонстрировал их на людях, лишь наедине открываясь так, что у Игоря голова кругом шла. И даже то, что они пара, друзья узнали совершенно случайно, когда Лавров начал вдруг неоправданно ревновать, замечая чуть большую заинтересованность Конченкова. С виду они больше походили на близких друзей, чем на любовников, и лишь любимые майки Игоря, стыдливо выглядывающие из-под извечных безразмерных толстовок Конченкова, тонко намекали – «они делят не только нас, не только постель на двоих – они влюблены». Собственно, Игорь был готов рассказывать об этом в подробностях всем, вот только всё тот же насмешливый взгляд и чуть приподнятый в улыбке уголок губ останавливал его – кто ж хочет быть осмеянным собственным парнем.

– ...и в ночь всех святых он появляется в последний раз, чтобы забрать жертв в своё логово и обгладывать их кости до следующего года, – закончил Фадеев и хлопнул ладонями по коленкам.

– Ты вообще о чём? – переспросил Игорь.

– Об оборотнях, – глядя на обиженного вниманием Димку, ответил Голышев. – Городские легенды, понимаешь ли.

– Это не оборотень, балда, – поправил его Фадеев и отпил из бокала. За его спиной несколько парней таки доиграли партию в пул и сейчас громко поздравляли победителя. Дима обернулся, злясь ещё сильнее, и крикнул: – Да заткнитесь вы, чёрт подери!

Один из парней показал ему средний палец, и Игорю пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы вмиг взъевшийся Макс не пошёл в праведном гневе бить морды. О его любви отстаивать честь Фадеева к месту и без знала вся компания, и сейчас Димка млел от удовольствия, Игорь успокаивал матерящегося Голышева, а Стас тихо смеялся.

– Так кто там у тебя вместо оборотней? – надеясь отвлечь Макса, уточнил Игорь, едва не спихнув рукой бокалы со стола.

– Рэйфы, – деловито уточнил Фадеев. – Умеют превращаться в людей и жрут их эмоции.

– Зачем? – переспросил Игорь, рассеянно отпуская Макса: тот напоследок посоветовал компании бильярдщиков идти лесом, а потом успокоился, собственнически сжав руку на колене Димки.

– Вкусно, наверное, – пожал плечами Фадеев.

Конченков пожевал тонкую губу, отставил в сторону наполовину полный стакан и потянулся.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что они выслеживают людей, семь дней мучают их страхом, а потом год жрут? – скептически поджав губы, уточнил Стас.

– Ну, они достаточно сильно их пугают – чтобы хватило надолго, – неуверенно кивнул Фадеев.

– Чушь, – решил Конченков и пропихнул руки в карманы толстовки. – Довольно глупое занятие, учитывая, что можно есть всё время.

И закинул худые ноги на столик – Игорь даже рассмеялся этой его забавной выходке: словно тот на самом деле мог поверить в монстра, которого Фадеев неизвестно откуда вытащил.

– И к чему история? – прикидывая, что пора бы уже ехать домой, уточнил он.

– До Хеллоуина семь дней, – самодовольно заявил Фадеев. – Рэйфы вышли на охоту.

– Чушь, – фыркнул Стас ещё раз, и ребята рассмеялись.

– Окей-окей, – приподнял руки Фадеев, – просто проверяйте окна и двери перед сном.

– Спасибо, мамочка, так и поступим, – кивнул Игорь, вставая и бросая на столик несколько купюр.

Стас лениво поднялся следом и, хлопнув по ладони Макса, пошёл вперёд к выходу из бара. За дверью ливень размывал дорогу…

 

_День второй_

Ночь клубилась над дорогой, рассекая пространство серебряными стрелами дождя. Октябрь всё не унимался, рискуя затопить город, унести под воду и дорогу, и дома, и эту машину, за рулём которой устало потирал глаза Игорь.

– Нужно было брать такси, – подтягивая на сиденье ноги, проговорил Стас. – Ты сейчас уснёшь.

– И оставить машину около этого бара? Нет, спасибо, – качнул головой Игорь. – Не торопясь доедем.

Конченков пожал плечами и расстегнул воротник: в тусклом свете пролетающих мимо фонарей его кожа засияла жёлтым светом, и Лавров облизал губы, вдруг нетерпеливо постучав по рулю большими пальцами. Добраться до дома и стянуть эту дурацкую толстовку со Стаса хотелось ещё сильнее, и хоть он давным-давно исцеловал его тело вдоль и поперёк, Игорю в это мгновение до боли в зубах нужно было попробовать эту кожу на вкус. Пройтись по выступающим косточкам на бёдрах, слизнуть блестящие бисерины пота на плечах, проскользнуть языком по хрустальным рёбрам и пересчитать удары заполошного сердца. В эту же минуту, в это мгновение, сию же секунду…

Стас облизнул губы.

– Знаешь, осенью у сумасшедших обострения случаются, – скользнув взглядом по возбуждённому члену, ясно вырисовывающемуся под джинсами Игоря, произнёс он.

– У меня от тебя крышу рвёт триста шестьдесят пять дней в году, включая выходные и национальные праздники, – хрипло пробормотал Лавров, усилием воли отрывая взгляд от похабной улыбки Конченкова.

Но тот (Игорь заметил краем глаза) улыбнулся ещё раз, а потом вытащил из кармана руку, ужом промелькнув под панелью, мимо коробки передач и остановившись на его ноге.

Дыхание сбилось, и тишина салона теперь казалась вакуумной и всеобъемлющей: давила на перепонки, нагнетая атмосферу и заставляя выгибаться даже без прикосновений.

– Нечестно… – только и смог выдохнуть он, ощутив, как Стас приблизился к его лицу и выжидающе замер, явно решая, стоит ли продолжать.

– Разве это игра? Здесь нет правил.

Игорь хмыхнул, когда тонкие пальцы начали его ласкать через толстую ткань штанов, и это было невыносимо – не чувствовать настоящих прикосновений.

– Чёрт возьми… – хрипло произнёс он, заставляя себя смотреть на дорогу. Дождь и фонари, мокрая лента шоссе с зеркальными кляксами луж, редкие машины, спешащие на огни домов, и рука Стаса – горячая даже через одежду.

– Что, если я и есть тот монстр, который питается эмоциями? – прошептал Конченков, тихонько посмеиваясь. – Высосу твой мозг.

– Ты б лучше другое пососал, – только и выдохнул Игорь, закрыл глаза и…

Шаловливая лента дороги резко свернула в сторону, кинув под колёса яму, бурлящую от воды как забытый на огне чайник. Тормоза протестующе заскрипели, завыли, изо всех сил стараясь остановить машину, но сначала одно, а потом и второе колесо нырнуло в яму, отчего машина накренилась, застыла было на несколько секунд, а потом перевернулась. Визг тормозов сменил звон бьющегося стекла и отвратительно, тошнотворно глухой звук ломающихся костей. От удара в грудь Игорь выплюнул остатки воздуха, охнул, а потом закричал: непристёгнутый Стас пробил головой лобовое и теперь изломанной, окровавленной куклой висел на раме, не шевелясь. По его белой коже, изрезанной тысячами тонких царапин, струилась вязкая кровь, превращаясь в ручьи, в заливы, в океаны на приборной панели.

На квадратных хрусталиках стекла блестели капли – в свете фонаря сложно было понять, дождя или всё той же крови. По-прежнему выл ветер, и ливень усиливался, покачивая изодранную толстовку Конченкова из стороны в сторону. Игорь двинулся вперёд, на ощупь отстегнув ремень, выгнулся, чувствуя, как по лицу от боли начинают струиться слезы, попытался отодвинуть от лица подушку безопасности – та начала уже понемногу сдуваться – а потом потянулся к Стасу. Тот по-прежнему не шевелился, но теперь Лаврову очень хорошо было видно, что лицо его превратилось в кровавое месиво, а на месте рта зияла выбитыми зубами дыра, из которой понемногу прекращала течь эта тёмная, густая… И даже боль – острая, видимо, от впивающихся в лёгкие осколков рёбер, не могла заглушить невыносимый ужас от вида неподвижного Конченкова.

Когда одна из капель крови упала на тянущуюся к телу Стаса ладонь Лаврова, Игорь отключился.

_День третий_

Всё получилось очень быстро: ещё ночью его увезли в реанимацию, продержали там почти сутки, не рассказывая, что случилось со Стасом, а потом внезапно выписали. 

Он маялся на кровати, перебарывая сонливость от седативных, жал на кнопки вызова медсестёр и отчаянно старался не заплакать: в глубине души он уже знал ответ на свой вопрос. 

Рано утром приехали Дима и Макс – неловко помялись, сжимая в руках пакеты с одеждой и фруктами, Фадеев даже попытался пошутить насчёт сломанного носа Игоря, но его вымученный смех погас, так и не сумев разжечь пламя веселья. И Лавров не рискнул спрашивать, прочитав по губам Голышева беззвучное «мне очень жаль».

Хлопоты с похоронами они брали на себя.

К вечеру Лаврова отпустили, и он вернулся в их квартиру, почти пустую, не считая равнодушной кошки, встрепенувшейся, лишь когда следом за широкой фигурой Игоря в дом не вошёл Стас. Она мяукнула, отчаянно вытаращив глаза, присела и вопросительно наклонила голову, словно бы и сама предчувствовала беду. Лавров наклонился к ней и даже не получил очередную царапину, рискнув её погладить – извечно недовольная Шанель вдруг тоскливо взвыла и поникла, позволяя ему делать с собой всё что угодно.

Мигающая в прихожей лампочка высветила забытые Игорем на комоде перчатки, ключи от машины и наскоро написанную Фадеевым записку: «машина в ремонте, позвони им, когда сможешь». Что примечательно – записка эта была вырвана из блокнота Конченкова, в котором тот, игнорируя записи в своём айфоне, составлял списки продуктов.

_Рис коричневый, чай (можно в пакетиках), морковку, говядины, туалетную бумагу (брать блок), чехлы в машину…_

Убористый почерк мелькнул перед глазами волной отчаяния, когда Игорь развернулся, пытаясь вдохнуть воздух. Горло сжалось, и он почувствовал, как по пищеводу поползли остатки вчерашнего ужина – неужели он вообще когда-то захочет есть? Судорожно сжав на воротнике пальцы, он согнулся, съёжился и сполз по стенке на пол, корчась от боли физической, но куда сильнее – от душевной.  

– Всё сон, это всё сон. Мне нужно проснуться… – пересохшие губы едва двигались, и от каждого звука кожа трескалась, а кровь начинала скапливаться во рту.

От тишины их квартиры – теперь только его – лопались перепонки, и Лавров на карачках подполз к телефону: включить мигающий автоответчик. Весёлый голос Стаса разорвал пространство напополам.

– Нас нет дома, оставьте сообщение после сигнала, а лучше перезвоните на мобильный – мы же не в восьмидесятых.

Лавров зажал уши, но голос – близкий и далёкий одновременно – проникал под кожу, под корку, впиваясь острыми шипами в мозг и сердце, заставляя его задыхаться. Сломанные ребра ныли нещадно, но липкое чувство страха, неумолимое и бесконечное, как и сам этот день, подтолкнуло его вперёд к телефону, и в следующее мгновение он держал вырванный из розетки шнур.

Вот только голос всё продолжал говорить.

“Оставьте ваше сообщение…”

– Вернись…

“...после сигнала...”

– Стас…

“...нас нет дома…”

– Стас.

“...нас нет…”

– Стас!

“...нет…”

И тишина вновь отвоевала свои границы – по-прежнему моргала лампочка в прихожей; всё так же, застыв каменным изваянием, отупело смотрела в стену кошка; под уличными ботинками Лаврова уже натекла большая грязная лужа.

Игорь лежал на полу и рыдал.

_День четвертый_

Хлопоты они действительно взяли на себя: Макс обзвонил родственников и знакомых, а Дима заказал службу и дурацкий фуршет. Весь дом теперь был уставлен огромными букетами с белыми лилиями, и Игорь задыхался, не зная, как вообще он должен себя вести. С кровати подниматься не хотелось, не хотелось и просыпаться, потому что во снах всё было по-прежнему, и не было никакой аварии. Происходящее казалось безумным розыгрышем, и он раз за разом убеждал себя в этом, пока перед глазами не начинали размываться видения изломанного, окровавленного тела Стаса. И больше не чувствовался тяжёлый запах лилий и металлический – крови. Собственные мысли стали стенами, сдерживающими от шага в окно.

Но к вечеру начали подъезжать родственники и знакомые, и Игорь с ужасом вдруг осознал, до чего же их много – всех тех, кто составляли жизнь Конченкова. Всех тех, кто заполняли его историю. Кто был рядом или далеко.

Слушать бесконечную череду соболезнований не хватало сил, и Лавров, проглотив сразу три таблетки “Викодина”, закрылся в ванной, не подпуская к себе никого. Да ему и не был никто нужен – собственные воспоминания накрыли его приливной волной, стоило обезболивающему подействовать.

Круглые белые таблетки вертелись на его ладони, рассыпаясь в прах, и Лавров гнал прочь настырную мысль о том, что завтра в их гостиной будет стоять гроб. Такого просто не могло быть, ведь Игорь до сих пор ощущал в своей ладони руку Стаса, а на коже – его дыхание. Он был совсем рядом, стоило только закрыть глаза и представить, что Игорь не корчится на белом кафеле, размазывая вновь выступающую из ран на лице кровь. Представить, что после тех дурацких посиделок они просто сели в такси, вернулись домой и занялись сексом, перед этим несколько раз умерев от нежности или страсти. Вообразить, как тихонько переругивались, решая, кто варит кофе и собирает разбросанные по комнате вещи. Кто готовит завтрак и забирает одежду из химчистки. А потом снова целовались, задыхаясь, и любили друг друга, забыв о времени, забыв о том, что нужно на работу.

Но всё, что было с ним сейчас – окровавленное полотенце и упаковка обезболивающего. А ещё голоса в голове и за дверью. Ну, и, конечно, кошка – истошно прооравшая всю ночь кошка, не позволившая ему сомкнуть глаза, царапавшая его руки и скребущаяся в двери. На некоторое время она замолкала, и Игорь мог поклясться, что слышал шаги – шарканье тапочек по паркету, тихий шёпот и лёгкие вздохи. Он замирал, боясь и надеясь, что дверь сейчас откроется, и в спальню войдёт Стас. Надеялся обнять его и уткнуться в острое плечо лбом. Боялся, что Стас будет похож на полуразложившийся труп с истлевшими одеждами и полным кишащими личинками ртом. Он боялся, что закричит от ужаса, но даже это видение казалось куда привлекательнее реальности.

Наверное поэтому он сжимал в ладони колбу с таблетками. Наверное поэтому размазывал кровь и призывно пялился в темноту, надеясь почувствовать тихое сипение сломанного носа и хрип растерявшего зубы рта.

Но вокруг слышались лишь топот суетящихся гостей, стук посуды и мерзкий запах лилий.

_День пятый_

Хоронили его в закрытом гробу.

Приехало около сотни людей – Игорь не мог никого узнать, потому что лица размывались, размазывались словно восковые капли, и он терялся в этом потоке чёрных костюмов, траурных лент и блядских лилий. Тяжелее всего было поверить, что это правда, в тот миг, когда выпотрошенная яма в размягчённой от бесконечных дождей земле жадно проглотила чёрный гроб. Игорь не видел его лица, не знал, кто там внутри, и внутренний голос настырно подсказывал, что, распахни он крышку, увидит лишь белый шёлк и пустую подушку. Не могло его там быть. Там никого не было.

Земля под новыми туфлями разъезжалась, расползалась, и Лавров ждал, что эта чёрная каша утянет его самого в могилу вслед за гробом. Дождь всё не прекращался, и щёки щипало, но Лавров точно знал, что не плакал – не мог, потому что мерзкий ком в горле стягивал обручем лёгкие, заставляя задыхаться и едва не терять сознание.

Последним видением перед ним был стоящий вдалеке Стас – на его рваной толстовке расплывались пятна крови, а по исполосованному стеклом лицу стекали капли дождя.

_День шестой_

– Ты рассказывал про оборотней.

Игорь позвонил Диме к вечеру, когда бессонная ночь осталась позади, солнце с трудом попыталось проникнуть сквозь плотную ткань штор, но Стас так и не ушёл. Он поплёлся за ним следом с кладбища, неизвестно как оставаясь в поле зрения. Его кроссовки были измазаны в глине, а в чертах лица не осталось ничего узнаваемого. Он молчал, тяжело дыша и иногда моргая окровавленными веками, смотрел на Игоря и хрипел. Сквозь дыру в горле было видно, как двигается его язык.

– Ты в порядке? – осторожный голос на том конце провода спросонья казался куда мужественнее, чем был на самом деле. Щёлкнула лампочка, и Игорь легко представил, как Макс отворачивается от бьющего в его лицо света. Это казалось чём-то нереальным, ведь его собственная реальность была здесь, совсем рядом – дышала на него затхлым cмрадом смерти и ароматом увядающих лилий. Что правдивее?

_– Разве это игра? Здесь нет правил._

Игорь не мог сказать точно, было ли это сказано вслух или ему только показалось, но тонкие губы Стаса изогнулись в издевательской улыбке.

– Оборотни, Фадеев, ты про них рассказывал накануне… Ты рассказывал о них.

Потянувшись за пачкой сигарет, он походя смахнул на пол забытую книгу, и Стас проводил её равнодушным взглядом, продолжая стоять и чуть покачиваться как от порывов ветра.

– Рэйфы, – напряжённо уточнил Фадеев, и Игорь судорожно кивнул, раскуривая сигарету. – Я рассказывал о них.

– Они умеют перевоплощаться? – уточнил Лавров, не отрывая взгляда от мертвеца на пороге собственной спальни. С рукава толстовки отвалился кусок застывшей грязи и упал на пол.

– Это же байки, Лавров, всё выдуманная херня, – уверенно проговорил Фадеев, сдерживая зевоту. – Ты же не думаешь…

– Так могут или нет? – горло сдавила невидимая ладонь, и Игорь закашлялся, рукой разгоняя дым.

– Теоретически, – проговорил Фадеев. – Но это неправда, понимаешь?

Игорь выключил связь и отложил в сторону телефон.

– Я по тебе скучаю, но это полный зашквар, – пробормотал он, глядя на Стаса. – Правильно говорит Фадеев – это не по-настоящему.

Стас улыбнулся, и от разорванной губы отлетела полуразложившаяся плоть. Кожа кусками отставала от его лица, и ноги изломанно качались, словно были уже не в состоянии держать владельца вертикально. Хотя то, что он вообще стоял – было чудом. Или кошмаром.

– Я виноват в твоей смерти, – прошептал Игорь, задыхаясь от ужаса. Страх накатывал на него, и пот выступал на лбу, хрустальными капельками сползая вниз по вискам. – Я…

Шлёп! Теперь уже палец левой руки отвалился, и Шанель с готовностью подскочила ближе, чтобы посмотреть, что же это такое.

Этой ночью Игорь опять не мог уснуть.

_День седьмой_

С самого утра он попросил Макса отвезти его подальше за город, в надежде, что мертвец (называть его так было не в пример легче) затеряется в хитросплетениях улиц. Дождь не прекращался, и Лавров испуганно жался на сидении, едва справляясь со страхом.

Макс озабоченно косился на него, но вопросов не задавал, предпочитая просто кусать губы и нервно постукивать по рулю. Радио он не включал, и Игорь был ему благодарен, ведь только так он мог уловить тонкие звуки, что окружали их: скрип петель гроба, хриплое дыхание, шорох одежды.

– Ты уверен?.. – начал было Голышев, но потерянный взгляд Лаврова говорил сам за себя, и Макс только поддал газку, надеясь вернуться домой до полуночи.

До домика было около двух часов, и Игорь был рад, когда в руках его звякнули ключи, а мотор машины Макса весело зарычал. Покосившаяся хижина – наследство давно почившей бабушки Фадеева – мокла под дождём, уныло подмигивая окошками-глазницами одинокому Игорю.

Он быстро прошёл вперёд, дрожащими пальцами открыв замок и толкнув скрипучую дверь: в лицо ему тут же пахнуло затхлостью давно нежилого дома и вонью мышиного дерьма. Не обращая внимания ни на скрипы, ни на гул отъезжающей машины, он быстрыми шагами пересёк весь нижний этаж и даже заглянул на чердак, боясь обнаружить застывшую фигуру.

Но дом был пуст. Пуст и тёмен, и даже пауки не торопились плести свою паутину, предпочитая прятаться по углам. Капли дождя стучали по крыше, в камине завывал ветер, но ничего другого не было слышно. Но Игорь вслушивался – скрип половиц, жуткий хохот, эхо в ночи… Игра воображения – не больше.

Он ждал. Он закрывал глаза и ровно в эту же секунду…

 

– Это самая банальная страшилка, которую ты, Дима, мог сочинить, – зевнул Стас, вытягиваясь на диванчике поудобнее. От неловкого движения пиво в бутылке пошло верхом, и теперь на его толстовке красовалось большущее пятно.

– Согласен, я не настолько пуська, – кивнул Игорь, протягивая Конченкову салфетки. – Я бы не ныл.

Фадеев обиженно выпятил губу.

– Признай, ты пуська, – перегнувшись через столик, он ткнул в грудь Лаврова указательным пальцем и скривил губы. – Макс, он пуська?

– Прости, братишка, но иногда… – виновато разведя руками, начал было Голышев, но Лавров поднял ладонь, живописно демонстрируя средний палец, и он, рассмеявшись, понятливо кивнул.

За их спиной продолжали праздновать выигрыш любители пула, зажигательно отплясывали красотки в мини, а бармен, получив новую порцию чаевых, бил в колокол – обычный вечер обычного бара, ничего сверхъестественного.

– Так или иначе, история глупая, – пробормотал Игорь, допивая пиво.

– И клишированная, – добавил Стас.

Фадеев криво ухмыльнулся, но ничего не ответил, а Макс успокоительно сжал ладонь на его колене.

– Окей-окей, – приподнял руки Фадеев, – просто проверяйте окна и двери перед сном.

– Спасибо, мамочка, так и поступим, – кивнул Игорь, вставая и бросая на столик несколько купюр.

Стас лениво поднялся следом и, хлопнув по ладони Макса, пошёл вперёд к выходу из бара. За дверью ливень размывал дорогу…

– Давай лучше возьмём такси? – вдруг предложил Игорь, поднимая воротник.

Криво улыбнувшись, Конченков согласно кивнул.


	18. my gun (NC-17, PWP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ПимпБосс  
> AU, PWP - кинк, ООС, использование посторонних предметов, ПимпТОР  
> Тэк, блэд. Написано по заявке Bloody Rabbit.: игры с пистолетом. Получилась скомканная пвпшка, но что есть, то есть. Тута много отсылок к новому альбому, кто найдёт все, получает мой поцелуй и звание знатока.   
> Не рекомендуется к прочтению всем, кто не любит боттома Босса, впечатлительным, беременным, детям до 18 лет и... короче, никому не рекомендуется.   
> Приятного прочтения :з  
> з.ы. Я вернула статус «в процессе», потому что так можно видеть, кому это нравится, и ждёте ли вы ещё драбблы.

Колокольчик над дверью тонко звякает, а неоновая вывеска за грязной витриной неприятно мигает. Проводка, после того, как в магазине установили несколько холодильников с пивом, начала шалить, и Игорь иногда даже подумывает вызвать электриков, но все откладывает на потом. В конце концов, ни разу ничего так и не загорелось, так что он снова отмахивается от этой надоедливой мысли и поднимает глаза на посетителя.

У того на голову натянут капюшон с искусственным мехом, а до самого носа – шарф. Глаза бегают от стеллажа с твинки к кассе, и руки его оттягивают и без того длинную куртку ниже, из-под которой виднеются длинные худые ноги в трениках. Да и весь парень этот – вытянутый и нескладный – кажется чересчур дёрганым, но Лавров никогда не задаёт лишних вопросов.

Так что, ровно до того момента, пока парнишка не переворачивает табличку «открыто», на «закрыто», он даже не двигается, лениво читая очередной выпуск Супермена. 

– Эй, модник, ты ебанулся? – уточняет Игорь негромко, когда под пальцами мальчишки щёлкает замок.

– Ебать… – тянет парень негромко и трясёт головой, вытягивая из-за пазухи пистолет. 

– Ты в своём уме? Что происходит, блять?

– Всем пизда! – парень вскидывает пистолет, и Игорь замирает, приподнимая ладони вверх. – Держи руки на виду и не двигайся.

От властного голоса по спине Лаврова стекает капелька пота, а по загривку бегут стаи мурашек. Он вглядывается в глаза в тени капюшона, и понимает, что тот улыбается – морщинки выдают. Из них двоих по крайней мере один на самом деле получает удовольствие от происходящего, и эта мысль заставляет Игоря облизнуть губы. Что ж, это не первое ограбление, так что… 

– Так и будешь втыкать или начнёшь доставать бабло, долбоёб? – интересуется парень, и Лавров поспешно кивает и открывает кассу. Вчера её уже обнуляли, и сейчас здесь в сумме около девяти сотен, не больше, так что он вытягивает все банкноты (в основном двадцатки и десятки) и кладёт их в бумажный пакет. На логотипе улыбающийся ёжик со значком защитников природы, и Игорь думает, что это самое экологически чистое преступление во всем Майами.

– Всё? – уточняет парень и подходит ближе, почти утыкаясь стволом беретты в его щёку. 

– Могу добавить к покупке пару порножурналов, – ухмыляется Игорь, ощущая, как по телу идёт дрожь. Ему страшно, но страх этот высвобождает бушующий в крови адреналин, и ему кажется, что он долбаный Джейсен Стэтхэм в одноименном фильме.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – произносит парень, и проводит-таки дулом по шее Лаврова. Он смотрит, как бьётся венка, как Игорь сглатывает тягучую слюну и тяжело дышит. – Изображаешь дохуя смелого? Ты не пожалеешь об этом?

Равнодушная сталь холодит тело, когда парень ведёт пистолетом ниже, цепляясь за ворот майки, оттягивая её и оголяя ключицы. Всё это заводит, и теперь дыхание Лаврова сбивается, а сердце заходится в рваном ритме. Самое время сунуть в руки грабителя пакет с банкнотами и отстраниться, но ноги не слушаются, а тёмные глаза напротив утягивают его всё глубже в этот коктейль из страха и возбуждения. Так что когда дуло проходится по его шее ещё раз и возвращается к губам, он покорно приоткрывает рот и аккуратно облизывает его кончиком языка. В глазах парня одобрение и предвкушение чего-то повеселее, чем обычное ограбление. Он смотрит, как Игорь берет дуло в рот, влажно посасывая и прикрывая глаза, а потом кивает на дверь подсобки: 

– Вперёд, – приказывает, и Игорь подчиняется. 

Он дрожащей рукой ощупывает стену, пока не находит выключатели света, и через мгновение в магазинчике сумрак, только неоновая вывеска освещает улицу неровным зелёным светом. За его плечом стоит грабитель, и Лавров толкает дверь, понимая, что ждёт его впереди.

Короткий коридор, уставленный коробками, заканчивается чёрным выходом, но Игорь сворачивает направо, к открытой двери, за которой комната, больше похожая на мышеловку. У стены серый продавленный диван, напротив – стол с тускло светящей лампой, а чуть дальше всё те же коробки с сигаретами, шоколадками и чипсами. 

Лавров замирает посередине, а парень обходит его, не убирая пистолет, и садится на покосившийся стул. Тот надсадно скрипит, но выдерживает, и Игорь снова облизывает губы, глядя, как парень расслабленно закидывает ноги на стол и расстёгивает свою куртку. 

– На колени, – приказывает грабитель, и Лавров медленно опускается. Ему нравится подчиняться, а сам он не может отделаться от ощущения игры: страх так плотно переплетён с возбуждением, что поверить в опасность на все сто процентов он не может. 

– Что дальше? – спрашивает Игорь, ощущая, как в колени неприятно впиваются бетонная крошка и камушки. Стоять неудобно, но он не жалуется, просто любуясь глазами напротив. На самом деле ему кажется, что он не видел ничего красивее в своей жизни, исключая, конечно, зелень стодолларовых купюр. Ну, да с деньгами мало что может сравниться.

– Ближе, – произносит парень, и Лавров подползает ближе, почти утыкаясь грудью в острые коленки грабителя. Тот полностью контролирует ситуацию, и даже татуированные пальцы у него совсем не дрожат, когда Игорь медленно переводит на них свой взгляд. Ему хочется ощутить эти руки на своём затылке, почувствовать, как грабитель грубо оттягивает его за волосы, заставляя выгибаться ещё сильнее.

Пистолет снова проходится по его шее так, что Игорь прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Волнение и страх отходят на задний план, поэтому он позволяет себе окунуться в эти ощущения с головой. 

– Открой рот, – и Лавров открывает, послушно вытягивая язык и позволяя парню протолкнуть дуло глубже в горло. 

Скапливается слюна, но он не может её проглотить, и капля падает ему на ворот майки, когда грабитель плавно и аккуратно трахает его рот пистолетом. В движениях есть и пренебрежение, и сила, и нежность, от которой у Игоря почти подкашиваются коленки. Не зная, позволено ли ему это, он приподнимает руку, чтобы сначала дотронуться до пушки, а потом ласково, одними кончиками пальцев пройтись по запястью, украшенному вязью тату, по локтю и дальше скользнуть ниже к ногам. Парень совсем не против – он лишь стягивает с головы капюшон, оставляя только шарф прикрывать его лицо, и Игорь видит, как рассыпаются его волосы, отливающие серебром в неярком свете.

– Тебе это нравится? – мягко спрашивает парень, и Лавров кивает, не смея достать изо рта дуло. 

Грабитель подаётся вперёд, приближая лицо к лицу Игоря, и теперь рука Лаврова у него на паху. Сквозь толстый шарф всё равно чувствуется тяжёлое дыхание, и Игорь послушно не двигается, пока парень шепчет ему на ухо: 

– Ты можешь звать меня Пимп.

Он рывком вытаскивает пистолет из его рта, и на губах Лаврова тяжёлый металлический вкус – он не знает, вкус ли это пушки или Пимп рассёк его губу, и это вкус его крови. На самом деле он готов ко всему, так что, когда парень кивает ему на свой пах, тут же подаётся вперёд, чтобы развязать тесёмки на его спортивках и сдёрнуть их вместе с бельём вниз.

– Глубже, – хрипло произносит Пимп, когда Игорь старательно вылизывает головку, а потом берёт член сразу до середины.

Во рту по-прежнему металлический привкус, и Лавров понимает, что у него на самом деле треснула губа. Вкус крови смешивается со вкусом члена – это сносит голову напрочь, потому что ничто и никогда не возбуждало его так сильно. И он старательно вылизывает каждую венку, от жадности едва не заглатывая по самое основание. Он давится, и Пимп отдёргивает его за волосы, тут же наклоняясь ниже, стягивая шарф и кусая его губы. Поцелуй влажный и грубый, и вкус у него похож на вкус крови, но от этого он нравится Игорю ещё сильнее.

Пальцы Пимпа в волосах путаются и рвут и его сознание, и его выдержку к чертям, так что он тянет его на себя, и тот садится на него сверху, вжимаясь своим пахом в давно вставший член Лаврова. Игорю даже немного больно, потому что голова кружится от похоти и желания. Ему нужно остановиться, вдохнуть воздуха в лёгкие, но тело уже не подчиняется, особенно когда холодные руки гладят его спину и тянут майку вверх. Он снимает куртку и толстовку Пимпа и впивается губами в его шею, оставляя на коже бледно-сиреневые пятна засосов. Кожа у него нежная и вкусная, и Игорь широко проходится языком по ней, собирая на самом кончике все ощущения. Ему хочется кусать и ласкать, быть покладистым и вести самостоятельно, но Пимп ещё не выпустил из рук пистолет, поэтому, когда он, по-прежнему сидя на бёдрах Игоря, выпрямляется и подносит дуло к его виску, Лавров замирает. 

– Будь послушным мальчиком, – шепчет он и криво улыбается. А потом поднимается, оставляя Игоря лежать на полу. – Покажешь мне шоу?

Рвано кивнув, Лавров тянется дрожащими пальцами к ширинке и снимает джинсы вместе с бельём. Он смотрит в глаза Пимпа, раздвигая ноги и сжимая свой член в ладони. Выгибаясь от собственных прикосновений, он водит вверх и вниз, и, хоть возбуждение перехлёстывает через край, не позволяет себе кончить – растягивает удовольствие под одобрительным взглядом карих глаз. Он видит, как Пимп и сам проходится ладонью по своему члену и болезненно морщится, оглаживая мозолистым большим пальцем головку – от этого зрелища Игорь утробно рычит от нетерпения и, облизав пальцы, проталкивает в себя сразу два. Боль смешивается с удовольствием, удовольствие затмевает боль, и Игорю кажется, что пол стал потолком. 

Пимп не выдерживает и спускается к нему – плавно, но стремительно, а потом хватает за шею и приподнимает к себе. У него сухие, обветренные губы, и Игорь готов пробовать их раз за разом, чтобы влюбляться в них ежесекундно, ведь только ради этого действительно стоит жить. 

Они целуются на выживание, пока тонкая ладонь Пимпа не накрывает его руку и не останавливает: Игорь с восторгом подчиняется, и поощрение не заставляет себя долго ждать – длинные пальцы проходятся по его бедрам, а потом и между его ног. И он выгибается, царапая запястья Пимпа, раздвигая ноги и приподнимая бедра. От нетерпения сводит в животе, и когда тот ускоряется, в голове Игоря полный вакуум. Мысли испарились, нет больше страха, есть только горячие прикосновения и его дыхание на коже. 

Руку сменяют губы и язык, и возбуждение переходит на новый уровень – Игорю кажется, что он сейчас начнёт умолять Пимпа, чтобы он его трахнул.

– Какой нетерпеливый, – усмехается Пимп, стоит Лаврову в очередной раз податься бёдрами навстречу его пальцам. – Спокойнее…

Он убирает ладонь, и Игорь в бессильном гневе рычит, потому что в голове пульсирует только одна мысль: «хочу его». Он приподнимается навстречу губам Пимпа, раздвигая ноги, а потом, жадно целуя, тянет его ближе. Ему нравится то, как Пимп собственнически оглаживает его колени и толчком входит, от удовольствия даже прикрыв глаза. Он стонет от всё той же боли, которая кружит ему голову, скручивается тугой спиралью, превращаясь в возбуждение. 

– Сильнее, – шепчет Игорь, и Пимп целует его, сжимая тонкие пальцы до синяков на бёдрах. Он ускоряется, кусая губы Лаврова, срывая его стоны, пока Игорь не отдаётся удовольствию без оглядки.

Спираль в его животе раскручивается, и он кончает, теряя голову и задыхаясь.

 

Пимп раскуривает сигарету, и сизый дым теряется под потолком. По полу тянет сквозняком, так что по коже бегают мурашки – теперь от холода, а не возбуждения. Конечно, по-хорошему лучше бы перебраться на диван, но Игорю лень, и он по-свойски подтягивает Стаса к себе поближе. Его голова на плече Лаврова приятно давит, и Игорь украдкой улыбается, радуясь, что тот не может это увидеть. Вообще, ему очень хорошо. Даже слишком. 

– А пистолет взял где? – спрашивает хрипло, пока Стас ёрзает, поудобнее устраиваясь.

– У Макса, – зевая, отвечает Конченков и на ощупь находит валяющуюся поодаль беретту. – Но я не говорил ему, зачем, так что он боится, что я по-настоящему пошёл грабить банки.

– Деньги в кассу-то не забудь вернуть, – поспешно напоминает Игорь и целует его в висок. 

– Нет, ну я бы легко бы стал крутым рецидивистом, – самодовольно произносит Стас, передёргивая затвор – патронов в пистолете нет, но звук ему этот явно очень нравится. Он поднимается, тут же натягивает на плечи толстовку и тянется, лениво принимаясь надевать штаны. – Поехал бы по штатам, обедал бы в забегаловках, грабил бы банки, а потом махнул бы в Мексику.

Игорь улыбается, любуясь игрой света на животе Пимпа, подтягивает к губам его ладонь и выцеловывает пальцы, ласково касаясь каждой татуировки. 

– Без меня? – спрашивает, и Стас кривит губы.

– Ты бы тоже стал крутым гангстером, – он наклоняется ниже, чуть виновато морщится, слизывая капельку крови с губы Игоря, а потом добавляет: – Был бы моим штурманом.

– Мне больше понравилось в роли заложника.

Стас непередаваемо мягко смеётся. 

– Повторим?

– Разумеется, – кивает Игорь. – Только в следующий раз игру выбираю я.

И хитро улыбается, напоследок лизнув пистолет в руке Стаса.


	19. Твоя эпоха Возрождения (PG-13, ангст)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Богодеев  
> PG-13, ангст – ООС  
> Вдохновлена треками Makes Van и вот этим коллажем от **кайли** https://pp.userapi.com/c841322/v841322343/ec29/kCQ1vvbJbVM.jpg  
> Обложка: https://vk.com/photo-152872708_456239339

Если закрыть глаза и включить на полную колонки, можно достичь космоса. Биты раскачивают сознание, накрывают приливной волной, и кажется, что планета превращается в пыль на антресолях вселенной – где-то за многоквартирными домами спутников и карликовых звёзд можно увидеть параллельные миры в картинах эпохи возрождения. Можно прочувствовать горечь прошлого на языке и шуршание песка под колёсами будущего, просто потому что ничто не ограничено реальностью. Просто потому что реальность распыляется на атомы и увлекает в круговорот событий, пока ты сам не натыкаешься, как бабочка, на собственную жизнь, в которой есть куда более важные вещи, чем удачный бит в старой квартирке на Невском. 

Да и кто позволит ему врубать музыку в начале четвёртого? Лучше заварить ещё чаю и выключить комп совсем, чтобы лечь раньше, чем ночь сойдёт на нет. Но когда Макс идёт на кухню, чтобы поставить греться чайник, в "контакт" приходит сообщение. Он дёргает "мак" на себя, опрокидывая на пол блокноты с вырванными листами, карандаши и ручки, пару флешек и початую пачку сигарет, чертыхается, едва не наступив ногой на грязную тарелку, и боком заваливается на диван, аккуратно придерживая ноутбук на весу. По-хорошему бы надо выгрести весь мусор, но днём он почти всегда спит, лишь ночью покидая квартиру —своеобразный маршрут от дома к магазину и обратно заменяет прогулку. Наверное, его всё устраивает, но обсуждать это ни с кем не станет. Тем более не с тем, кто изредка всё же вытаскивает его из-за компа.

«Почему не спишь?»

Сообщение ещё не прочитано, и Макс малодушно подумывает и не открывать: он знает, чем это дерьмо закончится. Но Фадеев – падла настырная, поэтому он шлёт ещё несколько:

«Если не ответишь, я тебя наберу»  
«Не выёбывайся, Макес»

И Голышев косится на телефон, упавший под кресло. Разговаривать с Димой нет никакого желания, но тот ведь всё равно достанет его из-под земли, если захочет. Так что Макс поднимает телефон, сигареты и, на ходу набирая Фадеева, идёт в сторону балкона – самое время покурить.

На улице холодно, подморозило знатно, но чувствуется, что к утру пойдёт дождь. В Питере не бывает нормальной осени, и в этом, пожалуй, есть какая-то закономерность: Макс перевернул день и ночь с ног на голову, Питер поменял местами времена года. 

– Макес, – на третьем гудке Фадеев всё же поднимает телефон. По голосу слышно, что он надрался в хламину, и Голышев кривит губы.

На языке горчит, но это, конечно, сигареты, а не ревность. Он взрослый мужик, которому плевать на всех. Самодостаточный. 

– Что случилось? 

– Я на вписку еду, – сообщает Димка, и в динамике слышны смех и женские голоса. Ничего нового. – Подъезжай.

Сигарета теплится на конце, и пепел падает на пол, едва не пачкая толстовку Adidas – было бы жалко, новая ведь. Макс носком размазывает его по половице, а сам ёжится от холода. Ну, что этому мудаку от него надо?

– Фадей, я в Питере, – говорит и натягивает на голову капюшон.

– Ну, и что? – голоса стихают, хлопает дверь тачки, и теперь слышен гул улицы. 

– А ты в Москве, – объясняет Макс терпеливо. – Никак мне на вашу вписку не успеть.

Фадеев молчит, но это точно не значит, что он понял, о чём ему Голышев втирает. Очевидно, он стоит на улице в куртке нараспашку и парит вэйп – никак до этого полудурка не дойдёт, что уже ноябрь и простудиться легче лёгкого. И Макс вдруг осознаёт, что и сам недалеко ушёл – переминается с одной босой ноги на другую на балконе и мёрзнет, докуривая сигарету до бычка. Сам бы поберёгся, но вот только думать о себе он так и не научился. 

– Ну, хочешь, я приеду? – спрашивает наконец Фадеев, и Голышев улыбается. – Игорь пишет новый альбом, с битами поможешь.

То ли от холода, то ли ещё почему-то, но голос у Димки абсолютно трезвый. Хочется думать, что он на самом деле соберётся и приедет, и Макс слишком устал, чтобы отмахиваться от этой мысли. Он знает, чем это всё закончится, потому что… Ну, потому что это не первый раз.

 

Первый раз у них случился год назад или чуть меньше – Макс помнит, что по всей Москве стояли эти уродливые ёлки с золотыми бантами, и в глазах рябило от гирлянд. Он хотел взять такси от вокзала к студии, но на перроне его уже ждал Фадеев с отмороженными ушами и красным носом. 

– Держи, модник, – стянув с головы шапку, сказал Макс, и Димка покачал головой.

– Красота требует жертв, – он поднял ворот пальто, стараясь укрыться от ветра и, хлопнув по плечу Голышева в знак приветствия, кивнул в сторону подземки. – Поехали, там все ждут.

– Я и сам мог, – сказал Макс. – Зря ехал.

Но Фадеев на это ничего не ответил, только криво ухмыльнулся. Эта его улыбка на самом деле ничего не значила, но Макс уже успел себе накрутить.

– На студию? – уточнил Голышев, стоило им пересечь переход и гудящее здание Ленинградского вокзала. В предновогодней Москве людей было больше, чем обычно, и Максу казалось, что он задыхается. Хотелось поскорее выйти из толпы, минуя дурацкие металлодетекторы, отряхнуться от поезда, от дороги и сесть за комп, чтобы начать работать. И желательно, чтобы Фадеев топтался где-то поблизости, отвлекая.

– Домой ко мне поедем, – качнул головой Димка, вытаскивая из кармана ключи от машины. – На студии уже все успели хорошенько надраться, так что смысла возвращаться нет – все будут там.

Голышев открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но ледяной порыв ветра поднял к небу вихрь позёмки, и снежная крошка набилась ему за воротник. И он замолчал, ёжась и отряхиваясь. И негостеприимная Москва с ветром и снегом вдруг развеселила его неимоверно – нет, ну, неужели он ждал, что они будут работать? 

– Ради этого нужно было меня вытягивать из Питера?

– Не развалишься, – рассмеялся Димка, открывая машину. – Совсем уже одичал в гордом одиночестве.

– Я работаю, – парировал Макс, стряхивая снег с кроссовок. 

– Развлечёшься для разнообразия, – и Фадеев со свойственным ему выпендрёжем газанул с парковки.

 

Квартира была наполнена звуками: музыка, смех, разговоры и крики. Они проталкивались сквозь толпу совершенно чужих людей, которые нисколько не обращали внимание на Макса, зато Димку встречали восторженным гудением. Это исторически сложилось, что Фадеев и Лавров рвали своим присутствием залы, в то время пока Стас проверял почту на телефоне, а Макс пускал клубы дыма над головой. 

– Мне этой херни и в Питере хватает, – раздражённо пробормотал Голышев, схватив Диму за рукав. Тот остановился, медленно стянул с шеи шарф и улыбнулся. По комнате прыгали блики света, а уши рвала блядская попса – отличная музыка для любителей потрясти жопой.

– Правда? – спросил Фадеев, и Макс махнул рукой.

В углу гостиной сидел Конченков – опять в телефоне, а любитель гулянок Лавров натягивал кого-то в Мортал Комбат. После толкучки вокзала здесь было ещё невыносимее, но свалить прямо сейчас – признать слова Фадеева о его нелюдимости правдой. В пизду такие умозаключения. 

– Стасян, – он натянул на лицо улыбку и, хлопнув Лаврова и Конченкова по плечам, уселся рядом. 

– Охренеть! Мы и не ждали, – Игорь от удивления даже отложил в сторону джойстик, а Стас – телефон. – Я был уверен, что ты не приедешь.

– Обещал же, – пожал плечами Макс, расстёгивая куртку. – И надолго тут все?

Он неопределенно обвёл рукой веселящихся людей и, поставив на пол рюкзак, откинулся на спинку дивана.

– Считай это корпоративом HHF, – рассмеялся Стас. – Дай ребёнку развлечься.

И Конченков перевёл взгляд на Фадеева, склонившегося над светловолосой девчонкой – у той полыхали щёки, а от предвкушения часто вздымалась грудь.

– Да уж, развлечься, – забирая из рук Лаврова бутылочку пива, кивнул Голышев. Девчонка подвигалась к Диме ближе, касаясь кончиками пальцев его ладони, шептала ему что-то на ухо и мягко улыбалась – Макс мог на раз-два разгадать все её приёмчики, вот только не хотел. Он залпом допил пиво, откинулся на спинку поудобнее и закрыл глаза – движения тел казались ему переплетением шипящих змей. Он сам создавал себе настроение, он сам позволял себе смотреть на то, как Фадеев целует её, задыхаясь от жажды, он сам…

И вечер завертелся.

В итоге всё встало на круги своя: Игорь со Стасом рассказывали о концертах, а Макс, собрав свою волю в кулак, попивал пиво, слушал и кивал. Шум утомлял, и когда в следующий раз он вышел на балкон покурить, его уже там ждал Фадеев – ёжащийся от холода и кутающийся в куртку с чужого плеча. 

– Отличная вечеринка, – оперевшись на поручни, сказал Макс.

– По тебе заметно. 

За закрытой дверью балкона почти не было слышно музыки и шума, а редко проезжающие сквозь заставленный тачками двор машины только убаюкивали. И Голышев вдруг почувствовал, что и правда рад, что приехал. Рад, несмотря на то, что ненавидит все эти вписки. Рад, хоть и устал как собака трястись в Сапсане. Рад, пусть Фадеев и трётся с очередной бабой – до этого он поехал за ним на вокзал и мёрз, дожидаясь. Ведь это чего-то, да значит?

– Тухло? – глядя, как Голышев укладывает голову на руки и смотрит на тонкую струйку дыма от сигареты, спросил Димка.

– Отлично, – покачал головой Макс.

– Нет, тебе всегда тухло, – обиженно возразил Фадеев, и Голышев вдруг понял, что тот пьян. – Ну, что тебе ещё нужно-то?

– Дим, я просто не любитель всего этого дерьма, – устало пробормотал Макс – ну, не говорить же Фадееву, что его задело то, что он развлекается с девчонкой.

Начал идти снег, и пушистые хлопья закручивались в спирали, мягко оседали на город. Дурацкая Москва с дурацким Новым годом. Настроение вдруг начало катиться в бездну. 

– Тогда не мог, что ли, просто так приехать? – Фадеев – удивительно злой и недовольный – уткнулся носом в воротник. Пушистый мех лез в его глаза, и он щурился, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на Голышеве. – Без своего этого «у меня сроки горят, давайте только на вечер».

– У меня и правда сроки горят, – спокойно объяснил Макс. 

Музыка стала тише, и сквозь освещённое окно он видел, как засобирался Стас, как девчонки начали подхватывать сумочки, как все смеялись, предвкушая продолжение вечера. И только Лавров занервничал, что-то выискивая на диване и креслах. 

– Ты б ему куртку вернул, – посоветовал Макс, потирая слипающиеся глаза и выкидывая бычок. – Поехали с ними?

– Тебе разве хочется? – чуть посиневшие на холоде губы подрагивали, и Голышев вдруг понял, что Димка мерзляк – кто бы мог подумать.

– Не останусь я, ты же знаешь, – Макс подтолкнул его к двери и устало улыбнулся. Ехать не хотелось – хотелось послать это всё и лечь в постель, чтобы завтра быстро отстреляться на студии и свалить домой. И потом неделями вспоминать эти губы и впившиеся в его руку пальцы – Дима задержал его и смотрел сверху вниз так, словно на плечах Голышева сейчас держалась вся планета.

– А если я останусь? – спросил он. 

Дыхание облаками пара вырывалось из лёгких, рисовало узоры в воздухе, окутывало их невесомыми объятиями, и Голышев подался вперёд, хватаясь за замёрзшую ладонь Димы, за его длинные пальцы с покрасневшими от холода костяшками, за выступающую косточку на запястье. Жар смешивался с холодом, и Макс ринулся сухими обветренными губами сцеловывать вкус Фадеева.

И они никуда не поехали.

 

А утром, проснувшись в одной постели с Димой, Макс никак не мог понять, как же всё так просто получилось. И он долго думал, как им теперь быть, и должен ли он переезжать в Москву – ну, потому что у Фадеева же съёмки, а ему, Голышеву, абсолютно наплевать, где писать музыку.

Эта мысль о лёгкости на подъём повлекла за собой новую о том, что Питер со своими шпилями и набережными, с Дворцовой площадью и бесконечным потоком туристов может быть даже осточертел ему до безобразия. Такое ведь возможно?

Фадеев повернулся со спины на живот, и сидящий в смятой постели Макс разглядел на его коже россыпь веснушек – точь-в-точь как у мальчишек с полотен Караваджо. И всё это: тусклый зимний свет, бьющий в окно, горячая ото сна Димкина кожа, белые простыни и рассыпанные по подушке его волосы как змеи медузы-горгоны, – всё это само превращалось в музыку, в лёгкий бит с дрожанием век и тяжёлыми вздохами. Ночь, оставившая на его плечах царапины, теперь предвещала новую эпоху, и Голышев поднялся с постели только для того чтобы подхватить рюкзак и снова вернуться к спящему Фадееву. 

Вдохновение не ускользало – витало над их телами, и Макс не торопясь открыл ноутбук и пустил в наушниках бит. Лёгкие прикосновения пальцев к клавишам, вдох-выдох и тихий шёпот «почему ты никогда не приезжаешь ко мне?». Макс писал музыку, а, может, это музыка писала томное полотно их совместного утра, украшенного светом и белизной комнаты. 

«Оставайся...» – шептал Дима, и Макс закрывал глаза, подставляя шею для поцелуев. 

Ведь это так правильно – просыпаться рядом и задыхаться в объятиях, писать музыку для него, из-за него, потому что он…

– Ты здесь? – Фадеев открыл глаза, и Макс скорее прочёл эти слова по губам, чем услышал.

– Да, – он отложил наушники в сторону, и в тишине пустой квартиры были слышны отзвуки бита – обрамление пробуждения.

– Надо же было так нажраться, – пробормотал Дима, морщась. – Блядство…

Он медленно поднялся, потягиваясь и зевая, на ощупь нашёл на полу свои джинсы и неторопливо натянул их. А Макс смотрел на его спину и кусал губу – зацикленный бит отдавался в горле рваными толчками. 

– Я на студию поеду, – проговорил вдруг Голышев, захлопывая ноутбук. – У меня поезд после обеда.

Фадеев обернулся к нему, и Голышев не отказал себе в удовольствии пробежаться по его груди взглядом, запомнить созвездия его родинок и маленький шрам на правом боку. Один раз – первый и последний.

– Конечно, – кивнул Дима, натягивая майку. – Я тебя отвезти не смогу – вызовешь такси?

 

Первый раз, который Голышев назвал последним, таковым не оказался – тупая недосказанность осталась висеть, и сложно было сказать, почему он позволял этому продолжаться. Равнодушные взгляды по утрам лёгким движением стирали все видения признаний ночи, и кости этих видений тлели забытыми на столе под очередной бит. Это было похоже на изощрённую разновидность пытки: ночью срывать с губ Фадеева стоны, а утром вызывать Uber и уезжать, желательно до того, как Дима проснётся. Это было не просто пыткой – каждая эта ночь рождала новую картину: он писал потом весь день, не отвлекаясь ни на что, слыша только сбивчивое дыхание и видя перед собой изогнутый хребет спины. Детали создавали целое, и Максим погружался в эти ощущения всё глубже, пока не осознал, что реальность давно погребена под пластами выдумок и снов. 

Питер неизменно встречал его хмурым небом и заплёванным Московским вокзалом. Иногда Максу казалось, что город его осуждает, но стоило ему вернуться в свою пустую квартиру – он успокаивался: если их устраивали эти отношения, значит всё было так, как надо.

И теперь, стоя на балконе и закуривая ещё одну сигарету, Голышев отпускает самого себя. 

– Не надо приезжать, – говорит и выдыхает дым.

– Макс, бля, у меня без тебя крышу рвёт, – тоскливо произносит Димка, и Голышев легко может представить, как тот ёжится, мнётся как подросток, а потом опирается о стену подъезда. – Хуёво без тебя. Приезжай.

Голос просящий и хриплый – простыл всё-таки. Так что Макс рассеянно отодвигает старую коробку из-под сабвуфера, а потом усаживается на порожек двери. И плевать, что от холода он почти не чувствует пальцы – самое время решить, чего им нужно. 

– Я приеду, – говорит, а потом расслабляется: эта эпоха подходит к концу, а значит, самое время начать новую. И он и близко даже не может предположить, что его ждёт, но решение уже принято. Димка с ним даже не прощается: в телефоне – короткие гудки, а сам Макс тянется к айпаду и уже покупает очередной билет до Москвы.

Времени на сборы требуется меньше, чем на ожидание такси – он сам не может понять, почему так нервничает. Он же взрослый человек, и его фантазии – чистой воды инфантилизм. Нужно разобрать это дерьмо по полкам, решить, чего он хочет, и изменить всё. 

Так чего же?

Если бы Макс был слезливой бабой, он бы рассказал о том, что по ночам – каждой бессонной ночью – ему хочется пропихнуть руку под рёбра и вырвать сердце, потому что так больно не должно быть. Он бы рассказал о том, что от каждого его сообщения пронизывает насквозь, иголкой уходя под ногти. Рассказал бы, как одиноко просыпаться под вечер и знать, что это самое одиночество – его собственное решение. Ведь выбор – страдать или жить дальше, используя каждый день для новых открытий – принимал он сам.

Макс продолжает думать об этом всё время, пока садится в поезд, пока дописывает трек, добавляя новый слой. И тихое «я всё ещё здесь» отдаётся внутри, ломая рёбра и вкручивая в суставы железные шурупы. Он сломан, но отчаянно мечтает быть счастливым. 

Чего он хочет?..

Поезд прибывает раньше, чем он успевает принять решение: опять московская толкучка и на удивление солнечное небо. На этот раз Дима его не встречает, и Макс мёрзнет, дожидаясь такси. Минуты ползут медленно, растягиваясь в часы, в бесконечность, превращаясь в новые отзвуки мелодии в его голове. И он поправляет рюкзак на плече, а потом пропихивает руки в вытянутые карманы куртки. По ногам тянет холодом, но Макс горит, вспоминая родинки на коже Фадеева. 

Чего же?..

Пробок на Садовом нет, и Макс с удивлением осознаёт, что сегодня суббота. Таксист молчит, и Голышев ему благодарен: может быть, успеет принять решение. Быть готовым изменить всё в своей жизни и сделать шаг навстречу своим мечтам или продолжать барахтаться, меняя день на ночь, раскручивая спирали времени и проваливаясь в сны, где картины Ботичелли и Рафаэля воспевают хвалу собственному великолепию. А ведь его музой стали плечи Фадеева – возрождение его сознания и пробуждение от череды безумств. 

Он очень хочет сказать, что любит, но это было бы слишком просто – в языке ещё нет слова для того чувства, что рвёт ему душу уже несколько лет. Дёргая за завязки капюшона, Макс кусает губы и все пытается предугадать то, что произойдёт через несколько минут. Что-то невероятно важное – не иначе. Быть может, сны изогнутся совершенно невероятным боком, и тогда всё изменится, и Димины плечи, его губы… Тогда…

Время собирать камни – Макс точно знает, что разбросал их уже достаточно, поэтому, когда машина останавливается около высотки в центре, Голышев наконец принимает решение.

 

В кармане режет пальцы монетка, и он ломает ногти о её края. Почему-то нажать на кнопку звонка сложнее всего, и Макс топчется около двери, рассеянно решаясь сделать последний шаг. Он бы малодушно сбежал, оставив позади Москву с неестественно голубым небом и эту серую многоэтажку, на балконе которого чуть меньше года назад он попробовал поверить в исполнение мечты. Но этот вариант точно не для него – преодолеть несколько сотен километров, собственные страхи и боль от одиночества, чтобы убежать.

Нет. 

И он тянется пальцем с обгрызанным ногтем к звонку.

За дверью слышится перезвон, и Макс ждёт, пока Фадеев откроет дверь. Где-то там, за его спиной остались страхи и сомнения, вот только… 

– Макес? – заспанный Димка поправляет на бёдрах треники и трёт глаза. У него на шее – засос, а по плечам тонкие розовые полосы. Голос по-прежнему осипший, и Голышев думает, что тот всё-таки простудился ночью. – Ты здесь?

Вопрос идиотский, и Голышев ничего не отвечает, просто рассматривает эти плечи, достойные произведений Микеланджело. 

На лице Фадеева удивление сменяется смущением, потом – Макс читает эти эмоции легко – Дима вспоминает ночной разговор и собственные слова, или Голышеву только так кажется. 

– Слушай…

Макс слушает, вот только дальше Фадееву сказать нечего: он устало трёт шею, и фиолетовые отметины не смазываются, а горят ещё ярче. Это должно задевать Голышева, но нет – он чувствует облегчение. Они наконец поставили точку, и всё закончилось. И, пусть болеть ещё некоторое время будет, эпоха угасла, а сны и фантазии все так и остались мазками умелого художника – статуи оживают лишь по воле богов. 

– Я просто выпил лишнего, – говорит Фадеев и вздрагивает, зацепившись взглядом за улыбку на лице Голышева.

По подъезду прыгает эхо, рикошетит от стен и улетает к крыше; Фадеев трёт босую ступню о коврик, а Макс царапает ноготь о монетку в кармане – зря не подбросил.

– Я приехал сказать, что дописал новый бит, – голос у него ровный и уверенный, хоть и чувствует он себя полным дураком. 

– Бит? – переспрашивает Дима, и Голышев кивает.

– Да, – он молчит, рассеянно кусая губу, и внутри всё дёргает, но лучше так, чем неопределенность. 

– Я… – начинает было Дима. Макс улыбается ещё шире и перебивает:

– У меня поезд после обеда, я поеду.

И он уходит, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, слизывая с губы выступившую кровь и всё катает в кармане монетку.

А на улице стерва-Москва слепит прохожих по-весеннему ярким солнцем, хоть на календаре начало ноября.


	20. Нулевые. Марочки (NC-17, Underage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп  
> NC-17, AU, PWP, романтика - ООС, Underage  
> Таймлайн: начало нулевых. Мне захотелось окунуться в атмосферу моего детства, немного воспоминаний и чуточка отсебятины. Драббл написан просто так и без повода.   
> з.ы. Не устаю напоминать, что наркотики – это плохо, детки, не принимайте наркотики.  
> з.з.ы. Коллажики :з https://vk.com/wall-152872708_482  
> з.з.з.ы. Вдохновлялась «Пошлая Молли»

– Тёть Лен? – Игорь тянет рюкзак повыше, чтобы лямки не таскались по полу, и перехватывает трубку поудобнее плечом. В телефонной кабинке воняет невероятно – ссут пидорасы. – А Стас дома?

В динамике чуть потрескивает, но слышно отлично, как мамка Конченкова толкает дверь в спальню сына, а телефонный провод за её спиной тянется ужом по полу. 

– Дома, Игорь, но он наказан, – дверь захлопывается, но Лавров успевает услышать протестующие крики Конченкова.

– За что? – на самом деле он знает, что причин для этого миллион и ещё вагон с тележкой, но конкретизировать стоит хотя бы ради собственной безопасности – никто не мешает ей позвонить его мамке. Или отцу.

– Прогуливает, – голос звучит всё раздражённее, и Игорь ёрзает. Надо придумать, как связаться со Стасом, не вызвав лишних подозрений. Да и минуты на автомате заканчиваются, а у него в кармане остался последний пятачок. – А ты что, не знал? Сам прогуливаешь?

– Нет-нет! – для убедительности он мотает головой, забыв, что она не может видеть, и рюкзак таки падает на пол. – Бля…

– Что? – в трубке по-прежнему трещит, а в кабинке воняет.

– Я говорю, помехи, – Лавров подтаскивает ногой скейт и кладёт рюкзак на него, надеясь, что не вымазал его в блевотине на полу. – Я ему домашку передать хотел. 

Тётя Лена молчит и, наверное, хмурится, а Игорь сжимает тяжёлую трубку побелевшими пальцами и рассматривает объявления на стене: среди бесконечных продаж-покупок квартир и картошки несколько номеров секса по телефону и приглашений поразвлечься. Лавров думает, что это, скорее всего, одно и то же. А может, сбывают дурь. 

– Две минуты и только по делу, – выдыхает она наконец и снова толкает дверь.

Игорь слышит, как она негромко окликает Стаса, и тот подхватывает трубку. Опять шаги, голос его матери, музыка, а потом: 

– Да?

От его голоса мурашки проходятся по всей спине, а Микки Маус с наклейки от жвачки на поцарапанном стекле телефонной будки начинает ему подмигивать. Ебаный Конченков даже не догадывается, как он действует на Лаврова. 

– Сейчас отрубит телефон, поэтому говори резче, как мне передать, – произносит Игорь, от нечего делать царапая эту наклейку – ухо Микки остаётся у него в пальцах.

– Блять, Лаврушка, – шепчет Стас, и Игорю не надо даже глаза закрывать, чтобы представить, как тот выглядывает в коридор, проверяя, не палит ли мать, а Шанель путается у него в ногах и трётся о стопы. – Меня не выпускают.

– Я уже понял, – говорит и почему-то улыбается на это тупое «Лаврушка». – Так как передать?

Стас молчит, сопит в трубку, а на фоне слышно, как тётя Лена кричит «заканчивай давай болтать». 

– Ну, – подгоняет его Игорь, пропихивая пальцем монетку в щель автомата. – Последняя минута пошла.

– Давай ко мне, через окно сунешь, – решает Конченков наконец, а потом добавляет уже громче: – А по физике?

– Опять лезть на третий по трубе? – он старается звучать недовольным. Честно. – Заебал.

– Да, – серьёзно соглашается Стас. – Ты, главное, про химию не забудь.

– Да принесу я, принесу, – он подхватывает рюкзак и всё-таки ждёт, что Стас добавит что-то ещё, но тот буркает в сторону «да иду я», а потом вешает трубку. В ухе визгливо отдаются короткие гудки, а на счету остаются ещё два рубля. На самом деле Игорь не жадный, только вот со Стаса он за марки никогда не берёт, а Максу надо отдать две сотни. И где их брать?

Он вешает трубку на рычаг, толкает дверь, и в лицо бьёт холодный октябрьский ветер. На асфальте лужи почти по колено, но ещё не подмораживает, так что можно и на скейте. 

Темнеет уже рано, а фонари у них на районе — такая же редкость, как и не сломанная дверь в подъезде. Гопников у них тут хватает, вот только к Лаврову едва ли кто-то рискнёт приебаться – только если уж совсем отбитый. Так что он вскакивает на скейт, закидывает на плечо рюкзак и поворачивает в сторону дома Конченкова. Через дорогу от него в окошке ларька улыбается какому-то мужику продавщица и отсчитывает на сдачу мелочь, а из открытой машины у дома доносится совсем уж говёная попса. И Игорь, конечно, был бы рад заткнуть уши наушниками, да только в плеере батарейки сели. Ну, и до Стасова дома тут рукой подать: свернуть через двор, за забор старого садика, а там и окна.

Он едет, пропуская через колёса мелкие камушки и балансируя, а над головой темнеет небо. От предвкушения подрагивают пальцы на руках, но он ни за что не признался бы в этом и самому себе. В конце концов, Конченков слишком тупая пизда, чтобы из-за него так переживать, вот только… Вот только он переживает. И Игорь даже закидывает в рот жвачку, чтобы отбить запах дешёвых сигарет, спизженных у бати. 

Разбитый фонарь над головой моргает напоследок и гаснет, высветив под собой бледное пятно дворика. В окнах хрущёвок горят огни, смутно вырисовываясь в слово, отдалённо напоминающее «хуй», и Лавров даже засматривается, в прыжке подхватывая скейт. На самом деле всё это можно считать предсказанием, но интерпретировать можно по-разному, как в том мультике, поставив запятую: «хуй тебе, обломится» или «хуй, тебе обломится». Игорь двумя руками за второй вариант. 

Небольшую дыру в заборе садика почти не видно, но он находит её по памяти, почти на ощупь, а потом забрасывает туда рюкзак и следом уже ныряет сам. Кусты пребольно хлещут по ебальнику, и Лавров в который раз думает, что слишком уж старается ради этой тощей задницы. Но думай-не думай, а Стас всё равно для него на первом месте. Так что через несколько минут он, стоя под его окнами и закрепляя скейт на рюкзаке, уже готов карабкаться по стене как ебаный человек-паук к принцессе Рапунцель. Вот только та манда хотя бы волосы своему ёбырю скидывала, а эта хуй даже окно заранее откроет. Но Лавров решительно подтягивается за подоконник первого этажа, цепляется за трубу, которая последние три года дышит на ладан, а потом аккуратно перепрыгивает с выступа на выступ – пора бы ему поучаствовать в каких-нибудь соревнованиях, потому что едва ли найдётся хоть кто-то ещё, кто сможет повторить такие говнофокусы.

Труба холодная, как лёд, и руки едва не сводит, но он сжимает губы плотнее и подтягивается выше. И по лбу стекают капли пота, а ноги ватные, стоит ему подумать о том, что под ним почти два этажа и усыпанная камнями, старыми гондонами и использованными шприцами лужайка. Но над головой распахивается окно, и в руках новые силы, а сердце бухает в груди уже не от страха, а от предвкушения. 

– Чего так долго? – шепчет Конченков, и Игорь реально едва сдерживается, чтобы не убить его. 

– Заткнись, – пыхтит он, подтягиваясь на руках.

– Давай помогу, – Стас протягивает свою тонкую ладонь, и та светится в жёлтом свете настольной лампы и кажется ломкой, как ветка бузины. Игорь ни за что не рискнул бы испортить её или как-то навредить Стасу.

– Я сам, – шепчет, подтягиваясь рывком и переваливаясь через подоконник. 

Стас стоит перед ним в разношенных трениках и майке такой длинной, что та едва не достаёт ему до колен. У него волосы взъерошены, а глаза блестят, и улыбка эта блядская… Чёрт. 

– Принёс? – спрашивает и усаживается на кровать. На полу валяются учебники и тетради, а кошка пригрелась на столе под лампой и даже не поворачивает в сторону Лаврова голову.

– Да, – Игорь украдкой смотрит на ключицы Конченкова, а сам достаёт из кармана рюкзака тетрадку по русскому: между страницей с контрольной, за которую он отхватил пару, и недоделанным домашним заданием несколько помятых марок, и он отрывает одну и протягивает её Стасу.

Но тот делает шаг вперёд и вытягивает язык. Его глаза по-прежнему блядски блестят и в ещё суженных зрачках танцуют чертята. И губы у него влажные и тонкие – Игорь уже забыл, какие они на вкус. Конченков не говорит ни слова, а Лавров знает и без того, что он хочет: он кладёт марку тому на язык и чувствует на кончиках пальцев слюну. 

– Придётся подождать, – говорит, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не протолкнуть пальцы дальше в рот, чтобы Конченков обсосал и их. 

– Забористая? – улыбается Стас и снова садится на кровать. Он смотрит, как раздевается Лавров, и Игорю кажется, что тот уже вмазанный, до того у него рассеянный взгляд и тяжёлое дыхание.

– А ты уже под чём-то? 

– Я объебашился клеем, – смеётся Конченков, и Игорь садится рядом, скидывает стопку журналов «Игромир» на старый ковёр в ромбы, а потом заставляет перекинуть через него ногу и проводит языком по его шее влажную полоску.

– Пиздишь, – шепчет ему в ключицу и вдыхает запах его майки: дешёвый стиральный порошок, домашняя еда и что-то неуловимо Конченковское – его собственный запах, который сносит голову похлеще витаминок. – Ты бы не двигался, если бы уже вмазал.

Стас негромко смеётся, и его зрачки дёргаются – марочка начинает действовать.

– Родители не зайдут? 

– Нет, – он продолжает смеяться, а сам ёрзает на коленях Игоря, потираясь промежностью о его бедра. – Они телик смотрят и со мной не разговаривают.

– Плохой мальчик наказан? – хрипло смеётся Лавров, прикусывая губу Стаса.

– Долбоёб, – почти стонет тот, расслабляясь в его руках. Он выгибается, приподнимает майку вверх, и Игорь видит на его коже уже почти прозрачные засосы, оставшиеся после последнего раза. Настоящее святотатство – эта кожа должна цвести поцелуями нон-стоп, и Игорь кусает его, целует, почти теряясь в дыхании и в ощущениях. А Конченков цепляется за его плечи, безуспешно пытаясь залезть под кофту и тихо, по-сучьи стонет.

– Свет выключу, – говорит Лавров, нехотя отрываясь от его губ. Он подхватывает его на руки и почти без труда подносит к столу – Стас такой худой, что сойдёт за вешалку.

– Меня кроет, – шепчет Конченков.

– Хуёво? – беспокоится Лавров и отстраняется, усадив его на столешницу. Кошка недовольно поглядывает на них, чуть приоткрывая глаза, но не сваливает.

– Нет… нет, – Стас тянет его на себя и отчаянно целует, почти до крови прикусывая его губу. У него стоит, и член оттягивает спортивки так, что это даже выглядит болезненно.

Игорь нащупывает выключатель, и свет гаснет, а Конченков в его руках плавится и выгибается, подставляя шею и грудь. И Игорь снова стаскивает его на пол и толкает в постель.

– Ноги раздвигай, – шепчет он, нащупывая в темноте колени Стаса. Через щёлку между дверью и половицей просачивается луч света, и где-то дальше по прихожей слышится звук работающего телевизора. Родители Конченкова пьют чай или кофе, а их сын обдолбанно хихикает, подтягивая на костлявых бёдрах спортивки, и с пошлым причмокиванием вылизывает пальцы своего лучшего друга. 

Химию учит, ага.

– Кофту оставь, – шепчет он, когда Лавров тянет майку вверх, оголяя впалый живот. – Если зайдут...

– Увидят твои сиськи и в обморок упадут, – заканчивает за него Игорь, вылизывая выступающие рёбра – ну, до чего же худой, чёрт подери. – А если я не увижу, то упадёт у меня.

Он ласкает Конченкова, гладит по бёдрам и ласково, почти невесомо целует в противовес собственным словам. Если бы он решился сказать ему, признаться – что за недоотношения? 

– Смазать есть чем? – он стягивает его спортивки вместе с трусами и облизывает член по всей длине. 

– Так давай, – смеётся Стас, оттягивая волосы на затылке Лаврова. – Я тебя ждал.

Лицо у Игоря горит, а сердце вырывается из груди: Конченков дрочит то ли на него, то ли ради него и растягивает себя для его члена. Это охуенно.

И Лавров спускается поцелуями ниже по бёдрам, вылизывает ягодицы и чувствует, как тот пульсирует на его языке. Он плюёт себе на пальцы и проталкивает сразу два – Стас выгибается, хватаясь за простыни и шипит. 

– Тише, блять, услышат, – шикает Игорь и успокаивающе целует острое колено. Но Конченкова кроет, и он тонко стонет, толкаясь навстречу пальцам, шепчет что-то бессвязное и требует ещё. Засосы на его шее горят синим пламенем в темноте, а искусанные губы искривляются в беззвучном крике – у Лаврова слюнки текут от желания снова облизать их.

Он поднимается выше и ловит поцелуи, а потом прижимает Стаса к себе. 

– Попробуй марочку, – предлагает Стас, чуть слышно хихикая. – Охуенная. Хорошо будет. 

– Мне и так хорошо, – шепчет Игорь, снимая собственные штаны. – Мне с тобой всегда хорошо.

Но Конченкову плевать: его размазывает, и он похотливо раздвигает ноги и приподнимает бедра, когда Лавров вставляет свой член. И за их спинами все ещё бормочет телик, всё так же ползает луч света по полу, родители допивают чай с овсяным печеньем. Самое время сказать Конченкову, что он его любит, но на языке вертится совершенно другое:

– Блять...

– Глубже, – шипит Стас и бесстыдно кончает, царапая спину Игоря под так и не снятой олимпийкой.

Он обмякает в руках Лаврова, расслабляется, но всё равно обнимает его и лениво водит языком по щеке, а потом шепчет: 

– Кончи в меня, – и Игорь больше не может сдерживаться.

В комнате жарко, и они потные и усталые лежат, и Лавров думает, что так и не признался ему в любви, что мастерка у него теперь в сперме Стаса, что родители его могут зайти в любую минуту, и что надо, наверное, достать из него свой член. 

– Охуенно потрахались, – шепчет Стас и кусает его губу – очень нежно на этот раз, и Лавров не отказывает себе в удовольствии поцеловать его. Пусть хотя бы так, раз всё равно не смог сказать самое важное.

– Мне идти надо, – говорит он и снова беспорядочно целует то шею, то подбородок, то ключицы, то плечи.

– Не надо, – медленно качает головой Стас.

– Родители зайдут, – он напоследок проводит языком линию по подбородку Конченкова, а потом поднимается. Он старается не смотреть, но всё равно замечает краем глаза самую красивую картину на свете: Конченков лежит на спине, запрокинув голову, и дышит по-детски тяжело животом. Лавров никогда никому не признается, что хочет слизать с него сперму.

– Тогда я с тобой пойду, – шепчет он и поднимается следом.

– Куда? – спрашивает Игорь, любуясь его худым телом в свете проникающего сквозь шторы в цветочек фонаря, любуясь его руками и худой спиной с необыкновенным хребтом дракона на ней.

– Поиграем, – Конченков подмигивает ему из-за плеча и натягивает свою майку, совсем не заботясь, что у него сперма на животе.

– Стой, – Игорь мягко тянет его на себя и приподнимает подол. Он не отрываясь смотрит в глаза Конченкова, а потом медленно слизывает и ловит одобрительную улыбку – Стас даже глаза закрывает в удовольствии, словно шлюха.

Вкус Конченкова на языке горчит, но Игорь счастлив, и у него, блять, как у влюблённой бабы в животе бабочки едва не разносят всё в хлам. Он даже удивляется, что Стас по его лицу не видит, что он на самом деле чувствует к нему.

Конченков снова отстраняется, удивительно быстро натягивает свои драные треники и находит носки. В шкафу, в сваленном в кучу барахле валяются куртка, его кеды на физру и даже баскетбольный мяч – его Стас выбрасывает через окно не глядя. 

Тихонько посмеиваясь, Конченков залезает на подоконник и усаживается, затягивая шнурки. В красновато-жёлтом уличном свете он кажется то ли фантомом, то ли куклой с ободранными коленками, но больше всего он напоминает Лаврову сумасшедшего. На впалых щеках красуется румянец – почти нездоровый, вызванный скорым перепихом на пуховом одеяле – и Игорь всё никак не может отделаться от мысли, что уж очень ему хочется искусать губы Стаса до крови. И эта мысль пульсирует толчками в мозгу наравне с волнами прихода Конченкова. Дёргаются зрачки, плывёт комната, далёкий шум квартиры обволакивает.

– Идём, – шипит Стас, застёгивая под горлом куртку.

– Ты знаешь, что ты одеваешься как хуй пойми кто? – не к месту уточняет Лавров, глядя сверху вниз на сиганувшего через окно Стаса.

Тот ловко цепляется за жестянку карниза, натягивая на голову капюшон парки, и улыбается – улыбку эту Игорь может разглядеть только в глазах, потому что губы этого мудака скрыты под воротником. 

– А не пошёл бы ты нахуй? – Конченков ползёт по стене, опираясь на трубу, скрывается снизу и ровно через минуту он уже на земле. Вот тебе и Рапунцель. 

Лавров ползёт за ним, и его всё равно дёргает, а руки холодеют – это обдолбанному Стасу плевать, упадёт он или нет. 

– Резче давай, – говорит Конченков, вытащив из кустов мяч. Он стучит несколько раз по асфальту, сплёвывает и прыгает – его кроет, и поэтому ему так хочется двигаться. Через огромные дыры в его трениках видны тощие ноги.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Лавров, пытаясь словить его руку, но Стас отворачивается и идёт вперёд по улице.

– Идём поиграем, – он не оборачивается, зная, что Лавров в любом случае будет тянуться за ним собачкой, совершенно наплевав на собственные желания. 

Ёбаная любовь. Ёбаный Конченков. Ёбаные марки.

И они, конечно, идут играть, хотя уже перевалило за полночь. 

– Пасуй, – предлагает Игорь, когда они выходят на детскую площадку. Кольцо тут покосилось, а линии на асфальте давно истёрлись. 

– Игорь, – Стас перекидывает мяч, оборачивается и смотрит вверх. Мяч стучит по земле, катится, и Лавров совершенно обо всём забывает: Конченков стоит растерянный и улыбающийся. Зрачки у него заполнили всю радужку, и губы красные и истерзанные – хорошо Игорь потрудился, слов нет.

– Что? – он подходит ближе, медленно тянет Стаса на себя и смотрит на отражение своего лица в глазах Конченкова.

– Мне так охуенно.

Мяч закатывается в кусты, где-то за высотками шумят сирены, а свет в окнах всё так же вырисовывается в слово «хуй». Так «хуй тебе, обломится» или «хуй, тебе обломится»? 

– Мне тоже, – шепчет он.

Стас стягивает капюшон, пинает камушек, а потом целует его. Не камушек, конечно, а Лаврова.

– Ну и пидор же ты, – смеётся Конченков. А Игорь понимает, что всё-таки обломилось. И улыбается так, что скулы сводит – ему просто охуенно.

– Так и ты тоже, – говорит он. – Ты тоже. 

И в окнах гаснет свет.


	21. Без пяти весна (PG-13, юмор)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоссПимп (Богодеев на фоне)  
> Офисное AU - PG-13, кроссдрессинг  
> Написано по заявке **Ehromai** : друг просит сбросить тапки с балкона своего приятеля, и тот притворяется, что они пара (да блин эту вирусную историю все слышали). Драббл (миник, на самом деле) написан к Дню Защитника Отечества, так что от всей души желаю всем защитникам мужества, стойкости и терпения. Всем остальным я желаю теплой весны С:

Машина надорванно ревёт, пытаясь вырваться из плена сугроба – скользит, рычит, расшвыривая из-под колёс снег, но с места не сдвигается. 

– Выйди и толкни, – говорит Игорь, отрываясь от перечисления эпитетов в адрес своей ласточки.

– Ну уж нет, – морщится Стас, кутаясь в шарф. – Я на мороз не пойду.

– Свинтус ты, Стасян, – тяжело вздохнув, качает головой Лавров. – Я еду через весь город…

– Пять километров, – прерывает его Конченков, зевая.

– … отмораживаю жопу на холодном сидении… – трагично кривя губы, продолжает Игорь.

– Кто ж виноват, что ты так и не поставил таймер на автопрогревание?

– ...подбираю вас у домов, как королей… – ещё чуть-чуть, и, кажется, из глаз его польются слезы.

– Это ты проиграл на камень, ножницы, бумага. Всё честно, – возмущается Стас.

– ...а ты даже машину толкнуть не можешь, – завершает он, для пущего эффекта вытянув к потолку указательный палец. – Одним словом, свинтус.

За окном снег продолжает валить пушистыми хлопьями, люди спешат на работу или домой – накрывать столы на праздник, а старый таджик-дворник скользит, едва не падая, пытаясь расчистить дорожки. У него на лице вся скорбь мира, и Стас догадывается, откуда это выражение скопировал Лавров. Шантажист херов. 

– Ну чёрт с тобой, – он расстёгивает ремень безопасности. – Толкну. Но сомневаюсь, что что-то из этого выйдет. 

Конченков тянется уже к ручке, чтобы открыть дверь, как Игорёк одним движением руки возвращает его на место. 

– Ладно уж, сиди на жопе ровно, малохольный, – говорит и кивает на своё сиденье. – Я толкну, а ты газанёшь.

Он поднимает воротник свитера повыше, нахлобучивает шапку на голову, и Конченков думает, что Игорю для полноты образа Грушевского барда не хватает гитары и железной кружки с чаем. Кажется, в багажнике у него как раз такая валяется. 

– На счёт три газуй, только заднюю включай, – командует он и, ёжась, вылазит на холод. 

– Все нормальные люди на коробку-автомат давно перешли, – бурчит ему вслед Конченков, перелезая на водительское место. – Один ты выёбываешься.

– Потому что я мужик, а не баба, – улыбается Лавров и выбирается из сугроба. Сквозь распахнутую настежь дверь задувает снег, оседает на приборной панели, и Стас улыбается, наблюдая, как смешно съехала у Игоря шапка-ушанка на бок, слушая, как он ругается, размахивая руками, и орёт на проезжающую машину. По радио Бродская душевно поёт о том, что люди теряют друг друга, но от этого всё равно радостно – конец февраля, как-никак. Через пять дней – весна, а там и до жаркого солнца, отпуска, шашлыков на даче и горячего песка под задницей недалеко. И Стас думает, что давно у него не было такого приподнятого настроения – бородатый Лавров что ли в этом виноват?

– На счёт три, – кричит тот и упирается руками в бампер. – Раз…

– Два… – вторит ему Стас.

– Три! – и Конченков газует. Снег летит во все стороны, мотор натужно рычит, Игорь закусывает от напряжения губу, и машина таки поддаётся.

– Ты ж моя радость! – восклицает Игорь, торопясь скорее сесть за руль. У него щёки красные с мороза, а на лбу капельки пота – начальство во всём своём великолепии.

– Я же говорил, – Конченков усаживается обратно на своё место, стараясь не вымазать обивку ботинками, а Лавров тем временем аккуратно выруливает со стоянки. 

– Ну, теперь за Максом, а потом в офис, – довольно кивает Игорь и делает музыку погромче: теперь поют совершенно невпопад про море и корабли на его дне.

– Опаздываем безбожно, – Стас бросает взгляд на наручные часы, постукивая пальцами по колену, а потом откидывается на спинку кресла: опаздывать тоже надо уметь – расслабляется, если изменить ситуацию не в силах.

– Начальство не опаздывает, – назидательно объясняет Игорь, сворачивая на Бауманскую, – начальство задерживается.

– Это ты задерживаешься, – смеётся Стас. – А я опаздываю.

– Ну, так я ж твоё начальство, – пожимает плечами Игорь.

– Вот и лишишь премии к херам, знаю я тебя, – Конченков отворачивается к окну и смотрит, как Москва торопится приготовиться к весне, пусть на дворе ещё февраль. Светит яркое солнце, люди идут с полными сумками продуктов, машины стоят в пробках, но Лавров такой удачливый сукин сын, что очень уж они быстро сворачивают к дому Макса. 

– Звони ему, – говорит Лавров, пропуская через дорогу бабульку со связкой мандаринов. Она недовольно трясет кошёлкой, явно называя Игоря иродом проклятущим, но тому абсолютно наплевать – улыбается довольно и, выглянув в окно, традиционно орёт ей: – И вас с праздничком!

Бабка, кажется, портится, потому что на ключевой фразе «ах ты ж скотобаза, бабушку чуть не задавил» она умолкает и семенит к подъезду, хотя по лицу её можно понять, что в гробу она таких защитничков отечества видала. Стас слушает гудки, смотрит, как Лавров самодовольно улыбается и откровенно им любуется. Права ты, бабка: скотобаза он и есть. 

– Я лечу! – голос Макса в трубке запыхавшийся, и Конченкову правда кажется, что тот летит: ровно через секунду дверь в подъезд распахивается, и Голышев в куртке нараспашку бежит к машине. Он так торопится, что едва не сбивает старушенцию, и та заводится по новой.

– Не тронь бабулю-божий одуванчик, – выглянув в окно, гаркает Игорь, и Стаса смешит его деланно суровая физиономия до коликов в животе. – Она тут и так чуть не пострадала.

– Да не трогаю я! – Макс садится на заднее сидение, ставит рядом с собой дипломат, стягивает с шеи шарф и, едва успокоившись, опять начинает верещать: – Я туфли забыл!

Игорь роняет голову на руль. 

– Я Фадееву щас наберу, он мне сбросит, – Макс виновато улыбается, набирает номер и снова выходит на улицу.

– Вот и какого чёрта, а? – устало спрашивает Игорь в открытую дверь. – Ты мне как другу объясни.

Голышев ёжится от зимнего ветра, задувающего под распахнутую куртку, шмыгает носом и смотрит, смотрит на окна их квартиры, словно ждёт, что Фадеев поймет его без слов. Его забавная коренастая фигура – по-мальчишески тонкая и подвижная – всё не может устоять на месте. Он постукивает одной ногой о другую, стряхивая снег, а потом всё же оборачивается к Игорю.

– Что? – отвлекаясь от звонка, уточняет Макс, но в трубке слышится голос Димки, и он торопливо объясняет: – Туфли мне скинь на корпоратив! Они в прихожей.

И с чувством выполненного долга сбрасывает вызов. 

– Ты сколько лет назад закончил универ? – спрашивает Лавров, и Конченков уже знает, к чему он клонит.

– Шесть? Или пять? – рассеянно отвечает Макс, глядя на окно на шестом этаже.

– Десять, – поправляет его Стас.

– А квартиру до сих пор с Димкой снимаешь, – продолжает Игорь, закуривая. – И почему, собственно?

Голышев отмахивается от него, когда окна открываются, проходит ближе к дому и машет рукой. Стас выглядывает и видит хитрую физиономию Фадеева: даже издалека заметно, что тот что-то задумал. 

– Забирай свои вещички, изменщик, и уходи! – орёт Димка, свесившись через подоконник. 

Он прицельно кидает туфли в Макса, а тот едва успевает отпрыгнуть в сторону. Бабка внимательно следит за разыгравшейся на её глазах драмой. 

– Между нами всё кончено!

– Ну, зай! – деланно тоскливо тянет Голышев, подхватывая туфли. От смеха его едва не скрючивает, но он всё равно держит маску.

У бабульки глаза округляются до размеров пятирублёвок. 

– Педерасты? – тихонько уточняет она, перекрещиваясь, и Игорь, перевалившись через Стаса, в окошко радостно ей отвечает:

– Они самые, бабуся, – а потом машет Максу: – Садись в машину, противный. 

И Голышев, хохоча и прижимая к груди туфли, запрыгивает на заднее сидение. 

– Ну не дебилы ли вы? – смеясь, уточняет Стас. – Она ж теперь инфаркт схлопочет.

– Да хоть два, – отвечает Голышев, запихивая туфли в пакет. – Надоела уже стучать по батареям.

– Это потому что ты вы, два педераста, шумите, – посмеиваясь, объясняет Игорь. 

Двор, вместе с шутником-Фадеевым и истеричной бабкой, остаётся позади, улица полнится машинами как и прежде, а Лавров упрямо сворачивает по переулкам и закоулкам, медленно, но верно направляясь к офису. И настроение у него явно наилучшее – Стас видит морщинки-лучики вокруг его глаз. Везучие они стервецы – это же угораздило их обжиться на лице именно Игоря? 

– И возвращаясь к вопросу о занимаемой вами жилплощади, – продолжает Лавров. – Хочешь сказать, что просто так живёте вместе?

– Так дешевле, – пожимает плечами Голышев и, Стас замечает в зеркало заднего вида, ёрзает.

– Ты со своей зарплатой квартиру уже пару лет назад мог купить, – резонно замечает Игорь. – Колись, брат, бабка оказалась права?

– Шёл лесом, – отмахивается Макс, и Лавров беззлобно смеётся: что с этих двух взять-то?

 

В офисе от количества георгиевских ленточек рябит в глазах, и Лавров с порога громогласно заявляет, что более пидорским их отдел не выглядел даже на четырнадцатое февраля, когда девочки расклеили по всем стенам сердечки. Он проходит сквозь гудящий офис, ограждённый прозрачными стёклами, на ходу расстёгивая куртку и здороваясь, а Стас тихонько прошмыгивает на своё место: ну их, опять начнут же сплетничать, что приехали вместе. 

– Ну и где твой сладенький? – балансируя на стуле, уточняет Фаворская у Макса. В её руках угрожающе покачиваются золотые звёзды, и сложно сказать, что блестит сильнее – её любопытные глаза или украшения.

– Если ты про мой… – радостно начинает Макс, скидывая на стол папку с документами, но Поля его перебивает, шлёпая по плечу.

– Фу, как пошло, – она кривит подкрашенные губы и машет рукой, чтобы он помог ей слезть.

– Я про стратегический запас на ужин, Полечка, а не про то, что ты подумала, – деланно обиженно поправляет Голышев, опуская её за талию вниз на пол. Фаворская улыбается, показывает ему всемирно известный жест в исполнении среднего пальца, украшенного изящно накрашенным ногтем, и идёт на своё место. Голышев понятливо выпячивает губы. – Я ж не хотел обидеть!

– Дурак, – бросает Темникова, отрываясь от телефона, а потом снова возвращается к переговорам. – Да нет, чёрт подери, не две тысячи коробок, а две! Две, говорю! Никому нахрен не упали ваши бичпакеты…

Её голос тонет в звонке другого телефона и в гуле офиса. Накануне длинных выходных – и такой аврал. Хотя с другой стороны Стас уверен, что через два часа, когда Лавров откроет первую бутылку шампанского, телефоны под шумок отключат и все проблемы и их решения оставят до понедельника. 

– Уволюсь к чертям, – Серябкина хлопает стопкой документов по столу перед Конченковым, и тот откидывается в кресле, чтобы позволить ей излить душу. Собственно, на лице у неё можно прочитать истинное страдание – она поджимает губы и для достоверности качает головой. Вместе с головой качаются и большущие сережки с бриллиантами. 

– Ты уже третий год это говоришь, – замечает Стас, аккуратно приоткрывая верхнюю папку: отчёт по задолженностям. – Что случилось?

– Этот мудак, – она повышает голос и поворачивается в сторону открытой стеклянной двери, ведущей в кабинет Игоря, – не отпускает меня в обед на примерку платья. 

– Я тебя слышу, – кричит Лавров, выглядывая из кабинета.

– А я этого и добиваюсь, – радостно сообщает Оля, выуживая нужную папку и открывая её перед Стасом. – Мне теперь его привезут только к вечеру.

Не обращая внимание на смешки сотрудников, боевую стойку Серябкиной и угрожающе накренившуюся папку документов на столе Конченкова, Лавров трясёт кулаком: 

– Да на санках я твоё платье катал! У нас корпоратив! – и скрывается в кабинете, изначально, видимо, планируя хлопнуть дверью, а потом, вспомнив, что она стеклянная, аккуратно придерживая.

Оля тяжело вздыхает. 

– И что теперь делать? 

И снова возвращается к проклятущим документам. Переворачивая листы, она пальцем указывает на строчки, где нужно расписаться, и Конченков в ответ лишь философски пожимает плечами. В конце концов, все знают, что Игорь тот ещё самодур, и отговорить его от дурацкой затеи теперь вряд ли кто-то сможет.

– А ты куда-то после вечеринки собиралась? Или новое платье только ради счастья сплясать красивой на столе? – он с удивлением пробегается по списку должников и внутренне радуется тому, что в этом году каким-то чудом прибыль выросла едва ли не в два раза. 

– Ты и так вроде ничего, – вставляет свои пять копеек проходящий мимо Голышев.

– Уж куда мне до твоей принцессы двухметровой, – парирует Оля, и заканчивающая с украшением отдела Полина смеётся, а Серябкина, наклонившись к Конченкову, шёпотом продолжает: – Если между нами, то я на свидание еду.

– С мужем? – на всякий случай уточняет Стас, поднимая на неё глаза.

Оля молчит, но один её взгляд – через Стасово плечо на сидящую у дальней стены Леночку – выдаёт ее с потрохами, и Конченков думает, что это не офис, а Гоморра. В подтверждение его мыслей Полина вовсю напевает под нос военные песни, забывая слова и добавляя собственные, а её мурлыканье подтягивает попивающий кофе Джарахов – тот в третий уже раз за месяц сменил цвет волос и сейчас щеголяет праздничным розовым. Поговаривают, что у влюблённого в него Поперечного из соседнего отдела от этого крышу окончательно рвёт – тот без конца отправляет дурацкие букеты с ромашками-лилиями и шлёт гигантские коробки конфет. И это при том, что Эльдар диабетик. Ну не дурак ли?

– Ладно, – кивает Стас, отдавая ей документы. – Я с ним поговорю.

Серябкина довольно улыбается, поправляя платье, и с чувством выполненного долга подхватывает стопку. У Конченкова от этой её улыбки появляется ощущение, что его ловко обвели вокруг пальца. 

 

Несмотря на периодическое бурчание Серябкиной по поводу работы в заслуженный государственный выходной, документация поглощает Стаса с головой. Он успевает переговорить с поставщиками из Туркменистана, а потом связаться с филиалом в Питере. Голову он поднимает только когда Оля, обдав его облаком духов, напоминает, что убежала, пока Лавров не развернул её на пороге, так что Конченков просто машет ей рукой, чтобы не мешала. Последние два отчёта готовы к подписанию Игорем, и Конченков решает расправиться с делами как можно быстрее – праздничный дух всё витает в воздухе, и работать ему совсем не хочется. Может, шампанского выпить прямо сейчас?

Он смотрит на цифры в углу экрана компьютера – без четверти четыре: формально рабочий день уже почти закончился. Потягиваясь в кресле, Стас моргает, потирая усталые глаза и украдкой поглядывает на дверь в кабинет Игоря. Хочется зайти и спросить, как у него дела. Или просто отнести документы. Или сказать, что пора бы начинать сабантуй, но ему отчего-то неловко и стыдно.

В конце концов, ему не двенадцать, а тут народу и без него хватает, чтобы напомнить, что вечеринка не за горами.

– А не хлопнуть ли по маленькой? – на пороге появляется Хованский, очевидно, пятой точкой ощущая приближение пьянки, и радостно потирает ладони.

– Тебе лишь бы выпить, – смеётся Полина.

– Почему бы и да, если повод есть, – Юра пожимает плечами и садится на диван, на котором балансирует Фаворская с гигантской звездой Давида в руках – дань уважения еврейской части работников. 

– Да тебе и повода не нужно, – резонно замечает она.

– Тоже верно, – кивает Хованский съезжая по дивану ниже – юбка у Полины и без того бесстыдно короткая, а теперь он может рассмотреть даже край чулков.

– Сейчас как дам тебе, – угрожающе предупреждает Фаворская, балансируя на каблуках.

– Давай, – радостно соглашается Юра, но Джарахов недовольно мычит:

– Не при нас, ради всего святого!

– Пр’и нас! – в дверях появляется Ларин, и очевидно, что праздничное настроение у него отличается от обычного лишь антуражем – на голове у Димки пехотная треуголка. – Р’азвели тут р’ассадник пидор’ства, р’аботать невозможно.

Эльдар краснеет, но молчит, зато Поперечный, отвесив легкий подзатыльник Диме, танцующей походкой проникает в офис, радостно кивая всем. 

– Сам пидор! – оптимистично огрызается он, даже не глядя на Ларина, но тот деланно испуганно начинает хлопать себя по карманам и тянет:

– Ох, не спиздил ли ты мой бумажник часом, – и все сдержанно смеются – ну потому что заезженная шутка про этот дурацкий, потерянный на переговорах в баре кошелек Мэддисона – парня на удалённой должности – всё ещё заставляет улыбаться. 

По лицу Поперечного можно прочитать все замечания по поводу и без, но незаметный взгляд Джарахова, брошенный на него через плечо, заставляет его придержать язык. В конце концов, всем известно, что с Хованским невозможно спорить: даже Лавров (который, на секундочку, в гневе напоминает Стасу зверя) не смог втолковать Юре, что на обеденном перерыве пить нельзя. Собственно, и уволить его он не мог, просто потому, что этот пиздючий ящик обладал недюжинным талантом впаривать людям даже снег зимой.

Хованский морщится, отрывая взгляд от Фаворской, улыбается деланно добродушно, а Даник проталкивает руки в карманы и поворачивается в его сторону. Ситуация накаляется так, что Конченков со вздохом решает уже было вмешаться, как из своего кабинета появляется Игорь. Дурацкий его свитер исчез, явив общественности белую рубашку с дорогими запонками, а взъерошенные волосы причёсаны – и куда только подевался грушевский бард с ушанкой?

– Цыц, блин! – Босс ставит на стол две бутылки шампанского, и офис сразу расслабляется.

– Слава тебе, величайший, – деланно шутливо протягивает Полина, приобнимая Босса за талию. – А то я думала, что заставите меня и остальные этажи украшать.

– Кто как не ты, Поля, кто как не ты, – трагично вздохнув, качает головой Игорь. 

Девчонки смеются, распоряжаются, быстро организуя переезд заказанных ещё с утра закусок из ресторанчика неподалеку, поторапливают мальчиков, расставляющих столы и расчищающих от стульев пространство, и выкатывают тележку с бокалами. Вообще, Стас уже который год удивляется тому, до чего ж малочисленный в их фирме женский коллектив у них активен: девчонки ещё ни разу не схалтурили ни на один праздник, хотя парни в прошлом году порадовали дам только плохо отрепетированным танцем и абонементами в спа.

Конченков поправляет галстук, пока Игорь и Хованский открывают шампанское и коньяк, а девчонки таинственно шушукаются на кухне.

– Спорим на пятихатку, что в этом году баню заказали? – рядом появляется укравший пару оливок с тарелки Макс и аккуратно подпихивает локтем Стаса. – Или домик за городом. 

Он мечтательно закатывает глаза и качает головой:

– Сейчас бы попариться и пивка выпить.

– С Димой, – добавляет, хитро улыбаясь, Конченков.

– Конечно, с Димой, – не замечает подвоха тот, и Стасу даже не хочется дальше его дразнить: так или иначе, он тут не один влюблённый дурак.

Леночка стучит ноготками по бокалу, и разговоры прекращаются – все молчат, чтобы поскорее приступить к официальной части, а оттуда уже и к, собственно, пьянке. 

– Дорогие наши мужчины! – начинает Леночка, выпрямившись по стойке смирно. – От всей души поздравляем вас с Днём Защитника Отечества…

Она запинается, приподнимает бокал и жалобно смотрит на Олю. На самом деле Темникова не мастер импровизаций и всяческих выступлений, но Серябкина ободрительно улыбается, а таки приехавший в офис Фадеев – в новеньком костюмчике, свежий и бодрый как огурчик – хлопает в ладоши. 

– Итак, – благодарно улыбнувшись, кивает она. – В честь этого знаменательного события мы решили…

Она снова медлит, кусая губы, и, ладно, пора бы уже это прекращать.

– Разбавить вашу сосисочную вечеринку, – не выдерживает Оля, приобнимая девушку за плечи. Офис довольно гудит, Полина врубает на своём компьютере колонки, и оттуда сразу же слышится зажигательная музыка. 

В руках у девчонок появляются неизвестно откуда взявшиеся микрофоны, а стоящий у двери Фадеев выключает свет, а на стол ставит диско-шар на подставке. По его лицу видно, что он страшно доволен собой – спрашивать, кто организовал девчонок, не нужно.

Блики от светомузыки прыгают по подсыхающему в углу офиса фикусу по кличке Валера, по столам и выключенным мониторам, а Оля в новом платье так соблазнительно выводит круги бёдрами, что Стас краснеет. Он поворачивается к Максу, чтобы поделиться эмоциями по поводу происходящего, но утыкается в полностью абстрагированное и восхищённое лицо: тот в упор смотрит на Фадеева с растрепавшейся чёлкой, смотрит, как огоньки сверкают на его шее, спускаясь вниз, туда, где расстегнута первая пуговица рубашки; на его улыбку, приподнятые уголки губ и родинку на щеке. В глазах Голышева можно прочитать всё, начиная от детских стишков про любовь, заканчивая благоговением, и Конченков не решается рассеять этот момент. 

А девчонки всё приплясывают и тянут какую-то попсовую песенку на американский манер. Выглядит их подарок действительно классно, так что все быстро расслабляются, радостно опрокидывают в себя шоты и присоединяются к танцам. На самом деле офис внезапно с лёгкостью превращается в бар, и так и не состоявшаяся официальная часть преображается в неофициальную пьянку. Впрочем, никто не против: даже появившиеся из каморки сисадминов Лизка и Кашин через пару бокалов начинают низко флексить и забывать, насколько они интроверты. 

– Накатим? – за спиной появляется Игорь и кладёт руку на плечо.

– Да я уже, – отвечает Стас, залпом допивая шот. Ему отчего-то неловко, но Лавров не замечает – садится в кресло рядом и смотрит, как все веселятся.

– Предлагаю всё же продолжить, – из-за музыки ему приходится наклоняться к самому уху Конченкова, и тот чувствует горячее дыхание на коже. От этого бегут мурашки, забираются под рубашку и рассыпаются где-то в груди. Сопливо-розовая томность тяжелит руки, и двигаться уже не хочется – из-за виски. Разумеется.

– Можно весь вечер пить, – продолжает Лавров безмятежно. – А потом…

– Что потом? – нервно уточняет Конченков, стараясь на него не смотреть.

– Можно кататься в такси по городу или пойти разукрашивать забор в парке.

Игорь улыбается, и Стасу правда неловко – такое случается в последнее время всё чаще. Возможно, дело в том, что Игорь примерно месяц назад ушёл от Дианы, громко хлопнув дверью и отвоевав у неё свою золотую рыбку? 

 

На прошлых выходных они напились и около часа ночи заставили Макса отвезти их к дому Манаховой. И совсем было непонятно, с какого лешего Лавров решил, что бывшая не поменяла замки и вообще не утопила Голдешку в уборной – он, пьяно покачиваясь и неловко тычась ключом в замок, пытался вскрыть дверь, пока Диана сама не распахнула её. Пусть и пьяный не меньше, чем Лавров, Стас заметил, как Манахова скользнула взглядом по лицу Игоря, чуть дёрнув в отвращении губой, а потом остановилась на нём. И если Игорь у неё вызывал негативные эмоции, потому что был её бывшим, свинтившим с сервизом в неведомые дали, то Конченкова она не любила по другой причине. И Стас долго пытался понять, почему, но глаза у него открылись только в ту ночь. 

– Рыба моя, – проговорил Игорь, придерживая то ли дверь, то ли себя.

– Я тебе не рыба, – нахмурилась Диана.

– Я о Голдешке, – ухмыльнулся Лавров, и стоящий на нижней площадке Макс даже хрюкнул от смеха. 

У Манаховой вспыхнули щёки, она хлопнула глазами, помедлила мгновение, а потом толкнула дверь, пропуская Игоря в дом. 

– Забирай свою чёртову рыбу, а сервиз верни. Это бабушкин, свинья ты, – сказала она, пока Игорь исчезал в квартире. Честно говоря, даже несмотря на то, что тогда уже было начало второго, выглядела Диана отлично: аккуратный, пусть и несвежий макияж, вечернее платье и слегка растрёпанная прическа. С вечеринки, что ли?

На площадке повисла неловкая тишина, и Стас как всегда, чувствуя неловкость, подумал, что неплохо было бы покурить.

– Давно не виделись, – пробормотал Конченков, рассеянно выискивая в кармане початую пачку Парламента. 

– Честно говоря, – ответила Диана, – ещё столько же бы не виделись. Вы у меня оба в печёнке сидите. Сладкая парочка…

Она хотела было добавить что-то ещё, но наткнулась на непонимающий взгляд Стаса и криво ухмыльнулась.

– Съехались уже? Не звал в Амстер, нет?

– О чём ты? – произнёс Конченков, пытаясь увязать в единую мысль весь этот поток вопросов.

– Ещё нет? Удивительно, – искренне воскликнула она, но продолжать не стала: из глубины квартиры показался тянущий в руках аквариум с рыбкой Игорь. Подмышкой у него торчала пара пушистых тапочек.

– Вот стерва ты, Манахова, – остановившись напротив неё и незлобно улыбнувшись, сообщил Лавров. – Сто лет вместе были, а ты даже из уважения не могла Голдешке корм нормальный купить. 

– Скажи спасибо, что не отправила в далёкое плавание по канализации, – пожала она плечами и кивнула на Стаса. – А ты вот за любовью всей своей жизни не ухаживаешь. Худой и бледный. 

Улыбка Лаврова сползла с его лица как прошлогодний снег с Плющихи, зато Диана довольно сложила руки на груди. Неловкое молчание прерывалось весёлым плеском водички в аквариуме, и, пожалуй, Стасу было едва ли не хуже всех – Лавров молчал, а Макс слушал снизу. Вообще чушь какая-то. 

– Сервиз отправлю завтра, – вдруг абсолютно трезвым голосом проговорил Игорь. – Счастливо оставаться.

– И тебе не хворать, – кивнула Манахова и захлопнула за ними дверь. 

Голдешку они везли домой в полном молчании.

 

И теперь, стоя перед ним и сжимая в руке стакан с виски, становится почти так же неловко, хотя алкоголь всё сглаживает. 

– Давай для начала напьёмся? – предлагает Конченков, приподнимая руку. 

– Неплохая идея.

И Лавров улыбается так, что у него снова появляются морщинки у глаз.

 

Вечер набирает обороты, пиджаки лежат на столах, галстуки все на шее Игоря – маленькая традиция, способствующая сплочению коллектива – а под столами кучкуется батальон бутылок. 

На самом деле вечеринка действительно убойная, и Стасу требуется тайм-аут: он выходит из офиса в коридор, захлопывает за собой дверь и погружается в относительную тишину. Биты идут дрожью по стене под его рукой, и отчего-то так хорошо, что он глупо улыбается, направляясь к туалету. Правда, расслабиться не выходит: едва Стас успевает открыть дверь туалета, как слышит шуршание одежды и тихие стоны. 

В зеркале напротив двери отражается лицо Фадеева: раскрасневшееся и довольное. Его шею яростно вылизывает Голышев, и отсюда отлично видно, как он жадно сжимает его задницу, пробираясь под расстёгнутый ремень брюк. Зрелище не для слабонервных, поэтому Конченков поспешно захлопывает дверь и отшагивает назад. 

– Ну его… – выдыхает он. – В женском отолью.

Но едва он только направляется к уборным для дам, как из кармана звучит классическая маримба телефона. По пустому, сумрачному коридору скачут отзвуки музыки из офиса, и совсем не слышно, что там за его спиной в туалете происходит. 

И слава Богу, думает Стас.

На экране высвечивается имя Серябкиной, свалившей с корпоратива ещё с час назад. Вместе с Леночкой, разумеется. И кто Стас такой, чтобы судить их, но, ладно, у него самого личная жизнь никак не устроена, так что он не в состоянии второй раз за этот вечер погружаться в отношения друзей без своей воли. Сначала Макс с Димкой – хотя никто и не сомневался, что они вместе. Теперь вот Оля с Леной…

Но он всё равно отвечает на звонок. 

– Стасик, – без предисловий начинает Серябкина. – Выручай.

– Что случилось? – он чешет нос, с тоской поглядывая на дымоизвещатели на потолке и думает, что пора бы поставить этот праздник на паузу и перекурить в спокойном месте.

– Эдик в офис едет, – нервно говорит она. – Через пятнадцать минут будет.

– А ты где? – помимо воли заражаясь её волнением, уточняет Конченков. Дверь их офиса распахивается, и на каких-то пару секунд коридор оглашает музыка – Лавров выходит, закрывает офис, и всё снова затихает.

– Где тебя носит? – радостно уточняет тот, поправляя галстуки. – Там Музыченко на полу вертухи крутит, просто отвал башки…

– Тише, – цыкает Стас, вслушиваясь в тарахтение Оли и беспокойные выкрики Леночки на заднем плане.

– ...вот вы бы и задержали его, пока мы приедем, – заканчивает Серябкина. – Мы скоро, правда.

– И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? – непонимающе уточняет Стас, ловя вопросительный взгляд Игоря. – Если он тебя ищет, то мы чем ему поможем?

– Ну я не знаю, Стасик, напои его. Или там… да успокойся, Лен, всё будет хорошо, – Оля вздыхает и молчит.

– Ладно, – произносит Стас. – Но ты будешь должна.

В телефоне слышится радостный писк, и Конченков отодвигает его от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть. 

– Я за тебя контракты по Японии закрою, – выдыхает она довольно и кладёт трубку.

В коридоре теперь становится ещё тише. 

– Муж едет, – предвосхищая вопрос Игоря, сообщает Стас. – Олькин муж.

– Муж объелся груш, – хмыкает Лавров задумчиво. 

– Ну, судя по всему, не объелся, раз сюда едет, – пожимает плечами Конченков и таки суёт в рот сигарету. – Жалко Олю, но, что делать, я в душе не…

Он не успевает закончить, как дверь туалета открывается, и их компания пополняется: Макс на ходу застегивает ремень, а Фадеев трёт красные щеки. Они замечают в конце коридора Стаса с Игорем, неловко машут рукой и подходят ближе: отступать некуда – за спиной только окно. 

– Так почему ты квартиру с Димкой снимаешь? – словно бы невзначай уточняет Игорь и так забавно ухмыляется, что Стас на секундочку залипает. – Так экономнее, говоришь?

– Заткнись, – шипит Голышев, украдкой поглядывая на смущённого Димку. – Тебя не касается…

– Всё равно все уже знают, – вдруг качает головой Дима, и лицо Макса светлеет – прозрело его солнышко, прозрело и созрело для каминг-аута, не прошло и пары десятков лет.

– Всё это очень хорошо, – прерывает их со вздохом Стас. – Но у нас военные действия.

Игорь смеётся, опираясь плечом о стенку, стягивает с шеи галстуки и утирает ими лоб. Рубашка у него, оказывается, расстёгнута на пару пуговиц, так что рассмотреть под люминесцентными лампами его торс проще простого. И Стас смотрит, конечно же, смотрит, пока Игорь, повернув голову в сторону, рассказывает парням, что нужно выручать Серябкину. 

– И как мы его задержим? – устало уточняет Дима. – Можно будет пару шотов засандалить на подходе, а дальше что?

– Импровизировать будем, – радостно хлопает в ладони Игорь. – По коням, господа! 

Он машет рукой и распахивает дверь офиса.

Кажется, что музыка стала ещё громче: веселье плещется через край, сводя с ума всех присутствующих. Девчонки танцуют, парни не отстают, а за импровизированным баром Хованский колдует над выпивкой. 

– Нужно сварганить что-то убойное, – просит его Лавров. – Чтобы даже без контрольного в голову унесло. 

– Будет сделано, Босс, – обещает Хованский, приподнимая руки. Он ныряет под стол, вытаскивает бутылку ликера и водки «Финляндия», а потом начинает мешать жуткую на вид смесь.

Макс стоит на шухере у двери, стараясь заметить Мэга ещё на лифтовой площадке. Он оборачивается к Фадееву, сидящему у компьютера и машет рукой: знак, что муж Оленьки на этаже. Димка реагирует молниеносно: включает на полную мощность Пугачёву, а Игорь с парой фирменных коктейлей Хованского идёт навстречу Эдику. У того настроение явно не ахти – взглядом он выискивает Серябкину, не находит и хмурится. Стас нервно смеётся. 

– Точно подействует? – спрашивает Стас у Хованского, а тот самодовольно хмыкает в ответ:

– Если он не конь, то засекайте пятьдесят секунд.

Видно, что Эдик пытается перекричать музыку, а Игорь тыкает ему в нос бокал и машет головой – «мол, не слышно ни черта, но ты пей!». Эдик отпихивается, и на помощь Лаврову спешит Голышев, радостно чокается и сам опрокидывает второй шот из ладони Игоря, и мужу ничего не остаётся, как поддержать парня. 

– Привет Максу, – ошеломлённо выдыхает Юрка.

Эдик выпивает коктейль, и если Голышев едва стоит на подгибающихся коленях (ощущения, словно по голове стукнули пыльным мешком), то ему, очевидно, совсем не вставило. 

– Из чего, собственно, делаем вывод, что муж у Оли тот ещё арабский жеребец, – заключает Хованский и сам хлопает стопочку.

Музыка по-прежнему орёт, и Фадеев спешит сквозь развесёлую толпу, орущую «зайка моя» во весь голос. Судя по его выражению лица, тот в панике – оглядывается на Макса и качает головой. 

– Что ты ему налил?! – орёт он, перевешиваясь через стол к Хованскому. – Ты поехал кастрюлькой своей?

Юрка прячется под столом, хрюкает от смеха, прикрываясь бутылкой бакарди, и Димка отстаёт от него. 

– Ничего не выйдет, – выдыхает он стоящему рядом Стасу. – Эдик рвёт и мечет, ищет Олю. 

– Стас! – кричит Лавров, пробираясь к ним. За ним плетется Макс, и Димка перехватывает его на полпути, заглядывая в глаза.

– Куда ты его отправил? – уточняет Конченков.

– В бухгалтерию, – отвечает Игорь. – У него в руках бутылка «Джека». Хотя, судя по тому, что шот ему по нулям дал, то это мало что меняет.

Они молчат несколько минут, судорожно решая, что делать. Бухгалтерия у них на другом этаже, и на всё про всё у Эдика уйдёт не больше десяти минут. Оля, конечно, за это время вернуться не сможет, а альтернативы нет. Тогда остаётся только… 

– У нас только один вариант, – говорит Стас, понимая, что лучше позвонить Серябкиной и всё рассказать, как есть.

Дима кивает, а Игорь подхватывает: 

– Да, – он кладёт ладонь на плечо Конченкова, поджимает губы и похлопывает его. – Я рад, что и ты это понимаешь.

– Вот-вот, – Стас достаёт телефон, чтобы набрать номер, но Лавров выхватывает его.

– Правильно, – говорит. – Выключи, чтобы не спалил.

Несколько секунд Конченков хлопает глазами, не понимая, что именно Игорь имеет в виду, а потом осторожно уточняет: 

– Не спалил что?

– Что ты не Оля, – радостно отвечает Лавров, и Стас теперь точно уверен, что все, кроме него, допились до чертиков.

– Да о чём ты? – не понимает Фадеев.

– О том, что ты притворишься Серябкиной, – поясняет, словно ребёнку, Игорь. – У неё платье старое в комнате отдыха. 

– Ну конечно! – выдыхает Макс. – Идеальный вариант!

– Думаешь? – в сомнении спрашивает Фадеев. – Он ее в два раза выше и… помужественнее будет. 

– Ну я бы поспорил, – качает головой Игорь. – Ты только посмотри на его задницу.

– Не надо смотреть на мою задницу! – не выдерживает Конченков. – И я никем не буду притворяться!

Он хлопает ладонью по столу, а остальные укоризненно смотрят на него, словно совершенно не понимают, отчего Конченков так бесится. 

– Эдик уже успел надраться, так что можно положить Стаса в комнату к стене на диван и вырубить свет. В темноте, может, и не заметит.

Все довольно соглашаются, совсем забывая спросить мнение Конченкова, и тот пытается улыбнуться, надеясь, что это шутка. 

– Вы прикалываетесь? – спрашивает он.

– Ты же хочешь помочь Оленьке? – спрашивает Макс. 

– Хочу, но…

– Ну вот! – снова хлопает его по спине Фадеев. – Вперёд!

Они подталкивают его к двери, стараясь, чтобы Эдик не наткнулся на них раньше времени. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что это бред? – уже не сопротивляясь, обречённо выдыхает Стас. 

– Ради Оли, – говорит Игорь.

– Мы не настолько близки с ней, – хмыкает Конченков, выходя из офиса. – Ещё варианты?

Дверь захлопывается за их спинами, и Лавров на мгновение замирает, вглядываясь в глаза Стаса. 

– Ради меня?

 

Свет в комнате отдыха предусмотрительно выключен, и Макс снова стоит на стрёме, пока Фадеев натягивает платье через голову Конченкова. 

– Ты, конечно, дрищ ещё тот, но в сравнение с Серябкиной не идёшь, – пыхтит Димка, дергая за молнию. Платье вроде как село на талию, но застегиваться отказывается, и тот безуспешно дергает за собачку.

– Да вы все с ума сошли, – буркает Конченков. – Что бы я ещё раз подписался на ваши глупые провокации…

– Заткнись и выдохни, – распоряжается Фадеев, продолжая дёргать молнию.

– А не пошёл бы ты… – и собачка поддается. 

Шёлк трескается, и шов подмышкой расходится, зато дышать становится не в пример легче. 

– Оля тебя пристрелит, – ухмыляется Димка, с гордостью оглядывая плод своих усилий. – Но выглядишь на семь из десяти.

– Это я её убью, когда она вернется, – едва передвигая ноги в узком платье, выдыхает Конченков. – Убью, но перед этим выряжу в это дурацкое платье.

Он поправляет атласный пояс и неловко заваливается на диванчик. Снова раздаётся треск. 

– Идёт родненький, – шипит в дверь Макс, и Фадеев подорвано дёргается из стороны в сторону, пока из коридора доносятся невнятные голоса Игоря и Эдика. В последнюю секунду он прыгает за шторку, и теперь остаются лишь отчётливо видны его туфли.

– Спит, наверное, – говорит Игорь, открывая дверь, и щёлкает выключателем. Света нет. – Перебрала.

– Оленька… – голос у Эдика весёлый и пьяненький – коктейль таки подействовал. – Любииимая моя!

Он на ощупь пробирается по комнате, падает на диван рядом и ласково проводит по Стасову плечу, тяжело дыша на ухо. Конченков замирает, а Фадеев за шторкой едва не лопается от смеха. 

– Я на тебя… тут всякое… подумал, – бормочет сонно Эдик и тычется холодным носом Стасу в шею, не замечая, что у того длина волос ну кардинально противоположная Олькиным. Видимо, Юрка точно мастер хреновых коктейлей.

Игорь мнётся у двери, загораживая тусклую полоску света, чтобы темнота не выдала их шитую белыми нитками фальсификацию. Правда, на огромное удивление Стаса, пока что всё прокатывает. Пожалуй, его беспокоят только руки Эдика на талии. 

– Ну ты поспи, – решает вдруг Мэг. – И я посплю…

И он, хрюкнув и ткнувшись носом в шею Стаса, засыпает – убойное пойло Хованского доводит начатое до конца. 

– Эдик? – зовёт напряжённо Игорь. Конченков уже успел и позабыть, что тот стоит над ними и видит ладонь мужа Серябкиной на его талии. – Эдик?

– Уснул, – выдыхает Фадеев, выныривая из-под шторы. 

– Сваливаем, – командует Макс, подтягивая Димку руку. – Пока не проснулся.

Стас медленно поднимается, стараясь не разбудить Эдика; приподнимает двумя пальцами его руку и сваливается с дивана на пол. Лавров тут же подхватывает его на руки, так что платье трескается дальше по шву, в два шага выпрыгивает в коридор и, весело хихикая, тянет Конченкова прочь отсюда. 

– Убью Олю, вот только приедет она, – обещает Конченков, болтаясь в руках Игоря, как кукла. – Собственными руками придушу.

– Да на здоровье, – кивает Игорь. – Только платье оставь – ты в нём горячий...

Стас ошеломлённо замолкает, хватает губами воздух, не совсем понимая смысл произнесённой фразы, а потом краснеет. 

– Поставь меня, – говорит он на удивление прохладно, и Игорь останавливается.

В коридоре сумрачно, и здесь почти не слышно музыки, так что дыхание Лаврова разрезает пространство надвое – начало вечера и вот такое его идиотское завершение. 

– Может, хватит уже? – не выдерживает вдруг Конченков. – Задолбал со своими подколками.

Лавров переминается с ноги на ногу, непонимающе хмурясь, и Стас продолжает, остервенело дёргая за молнию на спине. 

– Я думал, что ты мне друг, – бормочет он, стягивая с плеч рукава. – Понимаю, что не заметить мои взгляды сложно, но можно было бы промолчать. Зачем давить? Думаешь, сложно заставить себя перестать пялиться на тебя?

– Пялиться на меня? – переспрашивает тихо Игорь.

– Да! – выкрикивает Конченков, стаскивая платье через голову. Подкатанные вверх штанины брюк измялись нещадно, и Стаса раздражает и это – что рубашка осталась валяться в комнате отдыха, и теперь он стоит перед Лавровым весь лохматый, в одних штанах и без носков. Ну до чего же дурацкий день!

Он старательно отводит взгляд, чтобы не смотреть в глаза Игоря, но тот делает шаг вперед и кладет ладонь на его щеку. Внезапно. А потом еще и к себе так же внезапно притягивает.

– Дурак, – шепчет он ему в губы. – Да я последние пять лет по тебе сохну.

Признание совсем простое и искреннее – Игорь улыбается чуть виновато и дышит тяжело, ладонью проводя по его спине очень ласково и нежно. Как будто Конченков не взрослый мужчина, а дикий зверёк. 

Угу. Хомячок.

– Послушай, – говорит Лавров, всё не решаясь поцеловать его. – Давай попробуем заново. Познакомимся, на свидание сходим. Весна же скоро…

Его дыхание опаляет кожу, греет и заставляет бежать по коже толпы мурашек. И Стас не выдерживает: кивает рвано, а потом негромко предлагает:

– Слушай, а давай ты меня сначала поцелуешь, а потом всё сначала начнём?

Игорь смеётся, продолжая его ласково обнимать:

– Так уж и быть, но только если на первое свидание ты придёшь в платье.

– Держи карман шире, – отвечает Стас, но Лавров особо и не рассчитывал – куда уж ему приручить этого гордого и независимого парня.

Так что он всё равно его целует – авансом. А потом они всё равно начнут сначала, ведь уже без пяти весна.


	22. Дай руку, губы... прощай (R, ангст)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стас/Игорь  
> Ангст, hurt/comfort – R, OOC  
> Таймлайн: середина 9о-ых  
> Коллаж: https://vk.com/photo-152872708_456239602  
> Хочу поздравить с Днём Рождения котика Игоря, пожелать ему квартиры, удачи, пиздюлей в придачу, а ещё дарю вот такой вот баббл-драббл. Подписчики моего тви знают, что я цветочек с температурой, так что ругать меня не надо - я очень старалась с:

Мелкий камешек удобно ложится в руку – Стас взвешивает его, подкидывая на ладони, а потом прицельно бросает в заляпанную краской жестянку под окном. Вообще, один раз он уже расхреначил Игорю стекло, но всё более-менее обошлось, потому что Лавров стойко выдержал крики матери и отца, сделав лицо кирпичом и повторяя «представления не имею, что за урод швыряется». Ну да он с детства его задницу прикрывает.

На этот раз стекло остаётся целым, и Стас ждёт, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в своих разношенных кедах, ждёт, сминая в кармане пачку украденных у отца сигарет, ждёт нетерпеливо, потому что времени у них совсем нет. В тот момент, когда он уже выискивает ещё один камушек, форточка открывается, и из неё показывается недовольная физиономия Игоря. 

– Гулять идём? – вот так вот ни «здрасьте», ни «до свидания», да и нужно ли вообще это всё, если они и так почти всё время вместе – не разлей вода, что в школе, что вне её стен.

Лавров кивает, захлопывает форточку и зашторивает окна. Ещё не поздно – дети играют на площадке, а фонари не зажглись; но выпускные экзамены на носу, так что почти все их одноклассники сидят по домам, решая задачи по алгебре и заучивая теоремы геометрии. Такое себе занятие, учитывая, что лето щекочет ноздри и манит своим незримым присутствием, хоть на календаре всё ещё весна.

Стас усаживается на лавочку перед подъездом, сбрасывая на землю старый рюкзак с баллончиками, и размышляет, стоит ли покурить, да только слишком много свидетелей. Каким бы взрослым он себя ни считал, батя всё равно может дать люлей – хватит и того, что он гуляет, вместо того чтобы учиться. 

Пальцы ныряют в карман олимпийки, выискивают горсть семечек, и Стас, подавляя желание курить, начинает грызть, выжидая, пока спустится Игорь. Он нервничает, очень нервничает, потому что должен будет сказать ему, что конец вот таким вот посиделкам во дворе и ночным прогулкам. Конец их разукрашиванию стен за гаражами и долгими валяниями на крыше под звёздами. Он и сам не знает, зачем вот так решил – просто чувствует, что это будет верно.

Что скажет ему Игорёк? 

На языке забавно терпко перекатывается это неуместно-ласкательное имечко, которое он никогда не произносил вслух. Только так, только в мыслях, просто потому что – ну какой ему Лавров Игорёк? Так зовут девчонки своих парней, со вкусом жуя жвачку без сахара и оправляя джинсовые юбки. Так может крикнуть мама в окно, зазывая сына есть суп. Так может сказать возлюбленный, манерно растягивая «о» и тут же получая по зубам. Ну а Стас ведь не такой – он просто друг. Пусть и лучший. Пусть и было между ними пару раз такое, что не бывает между просто друзьями.

Под ногами скапливаются скорлупки, а сам Конченков не замечает, как сильно нервничает. Как начать разговор? Что сказать? Да и почему он так волнуется, как будто должен держать перед Игорем отчёт? Ну что за детский сад, ей-богу?

Он злится, носком расшвыривая мусор на асфальте и прислушиваясь к крикам детей на площадке «раз, два, три, морская фигура замри!». Вот он и замирает, когда скрипит старая деревянная дверь подъезда, и Лавров выныривает в сумрак улицы. У него бейсболка (модная, батя из Москвы подогнал) надета задом наперёд, а спортивки на коленях вытянулись пузырями – видно, и не переодевался вовсе. 

– Привет труженикам совково-лопаточных работ, – явно намекая на то, что Стас все выходные на даче с родителями картоху сажал, говорит он. – Чего хмурый?

Стас хлопает его по ладони и от души отсыпает в руку семечек – Игорь садится рядом, вытягивая длинные ноги, и с аппетитом лузгает, смешно сплевывая на землю. 

Может, всё же попробовать его назвать Игорьком напоследок? 

– У меня от тригонометрии пухнет мозг, – говорит, улыбаясь и мотая головой. – Ничего не выучил, баклан.

– Не наевшись, не налижешься, – сухо отвечает Стас, пряча губы в вороте мастерки. Он слюнявит собачку, жуёт ее, пока не вспоминает, что выглядит это премерзко, а потом выплёвывает.

– Ага, – кивает Игорь, беспечно пожимая плечами. 

Стас украдкой косится на него и вдруг вздыхает: заходящее солнце путается в ресницах прикрытых век Лаврова, делая его по-мальчишески незрелое лицо фарфоровым. У него волосы отрасли и смешно вьются, так что Конченков едва справляется с собственным желанием сбить эту бейсболку на землю и впиться пальцами в вихры, чтобы вспомнить, какие они на ощупь, чтобы потом собственнически притянуть его к себе. Он знает Игоря безупречно хорошо, на сто десять процентов – от только-только пробивающихся усиков, которые тот тщательно сбривает, до шрама на внутренней стороне указательного пальца левой руки – жертва ночного бутерброда, который тот резал для Конченкова. 

В тот вечер он остался ночевать у Игоря – родители уехали на дачу, а в зале стоял «Денди» с кучей картриджей. Лавров резал докторскую и рассказывал, как хорошо в танчиках можно укрепить корону, а потом – вжух! – проехался по пальцу. Да так неудачно, что вспорол кожу едва не до кости: кровь хлынула и на колбасу, и на стол, и даже на майку, а Лавров даже не сразу понял, что натворил. Стас тогда среагировал мгновенно – схватил полотенце и прижал к руке. 

– Не дурак ли? – проворчал он, оттягивая послушно поддающегося ему Игоря к раковине, крутанул вентиль и запихнул пальцы под холодную воду.

– Я отвлёкся, – виновато улыбнулся Лавров. Улыбка у него была такая… такая… Как будто говорила «ну вот он я – неловкий и совсем неуклюжий, но ты ведь любишь меня и таким?» И дело было, конечно, не в этом, а в том, что именно таким Стас его и полюбил – неловким и болтливым, чересчур громким, абсолютно бестактным во всех сферах жизни, потому что даже в ванную, пока Стас мылся, он мог запросто войти и сесть на стиральную машинку, чтобы поболтать о чём-нибудь безумно важном, что требовало безотлагательного решения. Как правило, это было объявление о показе «Терминатора» в «Родине» или предложения пойти поиграть в баскет за школой. Сначала Стас смущался, а потом прекратил, потому что делал Игорь всё это очень непосредственно и без лишнего стыда – словно так и должно было быть.

И тогда, сжимая его руку в своей руке под ледяной водой на кухне Лаврова, он тоже думал, что они так некстати нарушают личное пространство. Вода текла, руки леденели, но Стасу так не хотелось выпускать ладонь из своей хватки – Лавров стоял непозволительно близко, и Конченков без труда мог уловить запах порошка от его растянутой майки и рассмотреть смешные не волосики даже, а пух, растущий на щеках. Хотелось его в эти щёки поцеловать, а потом оттолкнуть гадливо – потому что неправильно это. Не должно и противно. 

Но Стас его тогда не оттолкнул – просто достал руки их, всё ещё с переплетенными пальцами, из воды и аккуратно замотал бинтом злосчастную ранку, ни слова больше Игорю не сказав. Вот только пушок этот и ямочки на щеках стали ему сниться, да так часто, что это стало каким-то наваждением. 

 

– Пойдём порисуем? – предлагает Стас, ногой подпихивая рюкзак. Баллончики весело бренчат, немо уговаривая развлечься, но Игорю очевидно лениво – он всё больше вытягивается селёдкой на лавочке, словно удобнее места не находил. Собственно, это тоже его особенность – засыпать в самых непредвиденных местах. Например, сидя на боковушке в вагоне поезда, когда они едут в лагерь, или на коленях Стаса, когда они на даче ловят рыбу в заросшем осокой пруду. Спящий Лавров похож на кота, и Стас уже однажды не сдержался – украдкой потягал его за щеки и пощекотал отросшие баки. Кудрявый стервец…

– Сейчас усну, – констатирует факт Игорь.

– Ну так идём, пока не уснул, – раздражается Стас, подтягивая портфель. – Только попить вынеси.

Он усилием воли поднимается и оборачивается на улыбающегося Лаврова: тот руки сложил на животе и смотрит на Конченкова, жмурясь, лишь одним глазом – солнце бьёт ему аккурат в лицо. 

– Домой пойду – батя загонит учить теоремы, – пожимает плечами он. – Поёдём к колонке, а оттуда к гаражам.

Конченков поводит плечом, соглашаясь, и жуёт свою губу. Нужно решиться и сказать, но всё как-то неловко и не к месту: прощания должны быть не такими.

За домом Конченков закуривает сигарету и протягивает пачку Лаврову. 

– Лике стрике*, – дразнится Игорь. – Понторез несчастный.

– Батины, – пожимает плечами Стас, ничуть не обижаясь. – Бери, пока дают.

Лавров берёт сразу две: одну суёт за ухо, а вторую раскуривает стащенными с кухни спичками. Сигарета между его губ смотрится инопланетным объектом – он слишком ребёнок с этими своими кудрями и по-детски круглыми щеками, даром, что уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Отчего-то сейчас Конченков чувствует себя гораздо старше и ему хочется вытащить эту сигарету из губ Игоря (Игорька, пусть будет так), и строго-настрого запретить курить. Но это было бы совсем уж странно. 

– Прикинь, ещё месяц – и поедем поступать в Москву, – мечтательно тянет Лавров, попыхивая сигареткой. 

Стас не отвечает ему: просто пялится по сторонам и злится, потому что гаражей с колонкой не видать, а говорить ему не хочется. 

– Поступим и в одной общаге будем жить, – продолжает Игорь. – В одной комнате. Эх, тусоваться будем…

– Не будем, – бурчит Стас, отшвыривая камешек носком кеда. 

– Не будем? – удивлённо переспрашивает Лавров. – Учиться будем?

Конченков злится ещё сильнее и теперь уже в сторону летит бычок – к чёрту всё это. 

– Я не поеду поступать с тобой, – сухо отчеканивает он – получается очень отстранённо, по-военному четко, ну да ему нужно привыкать.

– Не… поедешь, – на вдохе повторяет Лавров. 

Они молчат, только гравий шуршит под ногами, и шелестят деревья молодыми листочками. Слышен гул проезжающих машин, дети по-прежнему играют позади дома, а Стас чувствует себя отвратительно. Нужно было мягче это сказать – не так ведут себя друзья. Ну а как ему признаться, что вся эта идея – дурацкая, он не спорит – только из-за Лаврова? Исключительно из-за него.

Дорожка игриво виляет под ногами, скрывается в кустах шиповника, и Стас первый ныряет в них с головой, брезгливо переступая через разбитые бутылки и промокшие окурки. 

– И куда ты будешь поступать? – спрашивает Игорь в спину. Говорить вот так не в пример легче, так что Конченков сразу же даёт себе погоняло ссыкуна – слабо быть честным, правда?

– Никуда, – бросает он через плечо, выходя к кирпичной стене гаражей. Здесь всё разукрашено граффити, и места живого нет, но Конченков точно знает, куда идёт – на ходу срывает травинку и жуёт ее, пытаясь отвлечься.

– Постой, – говорит вдруг Игорь и даже руку кладёт на его плечо. – В чём дело?

Стас оборачивается и хмурится, но скорее растерянно, чем действительно злясь – вот он, момент, когда нужно сказать правду. Вот эта секунда, держи.

Но он не держит – просто молчит, вглядываясь в лицо Лаврова, и любуется его кудряшками. Дурацкие, абсолютно дурацкие кудряшки.

Рука сама тянется вверх, пальцами зарывается в эту копну волос, и Стас с необъяснимым восторгом думает, что волосы у Игоря всё такие же мягкие. Ничуть не изменились с тех пор, как Конченков вот так же не выдержал однажды и прижал его к себе, впившись в обветренные губы. Ковёр, висящий на стене, под его головой пружинил, и Конченков царапал ворсинки, жадно кусая губы Игоря – неумело, впервые, потому что до этого целоваться он так ни с кем и не научился. И язык у него был юрким, но таким бестолковым – лизал эти губы, исследовал нёбо, цеплялся за зубы, но даже при всём этом поцелуй этот был прекрасным.  
Стас, конечно, потом трижды пожалел: грубо оттолкнул Лаврова, пока тот, сидя на кровати, вытирал обслюнявленный рот тыльной стороной руки и с победой смотрел на него, мол, «давай, начни обзываться, скажи, что я грёбаный педик». Но Стас не сказал – он сам поцеловал его, сам вцепился в эти губы, поддался на провокацию, и корил себя за это он тоже сам. Вот только зачем корить, если иначе и быть между ними не могло? Бесконечная химия, непонятные взгляды и жесты – то, что так долго скрывали они друг от друга. То, что делало их недодружбу недоотношениями, да и и какие это отношения между двумя парнями? Алё!

Они долго потом не общались: Стас не выходил на улицу, игнорируя звонки Лаврова на домашний, маме сказал, что подтягивает математику, а в школе сторонился. Вот только Игорь опять воткнулся штопором в его личное пространство: выловил его на улице, когда Конченков подумывал уже свернуть к гаражам, чтобы прогулять школу, и начал болтать о комиксах про Человека-Паука. И было это естественно и очень безыскусно – легко было поверить, что ничего между ними не случилось, а поцелуй этот был всего лишь наваждением, сном, что испарился в форточке по утру.

Зато сейчас Стас хочет поцеловать Игоря так, чтобы тот больше не думал, что это сон. Чтобы помнил все прикосновения и вдохи – зря Конченков сказал, что не наевшись, нельзя нализаться. Очень даже можно. 

– Не хочешь ехать со мной поступать, потому что я тебе нравлюсь? – зло смеётся Игорь. 

Улыбка его болезненная, а глаза прикрыты – он откидывает голову, когда Стас тянет его за кудри вниз, оголяя беззащитную цыплячью шею. Вот ведь стервец…

– Неправильно это, – говорит Конченков, дыша в эту шею и едва не касаясь губами. Ну да чуть-чуть не считается. – Я в армию пойду, чтобы эту дурь из головы выбросить.

– Не получится, – смеётся Лавров. Он вдруг подаётся вперёд, обхватывает Конченкова руками и прижимается так сильно, что кажется, будто они срослись. – Столько лет не получалось и не получится сейчас.

– Получится, – шепчет Стас. И, конечно, врёт, потому что в следующее мгновение он отпускает эти кудри и просто тянется пересохшими губами к губам Игоря, обхватывает его щёки ладонями и целует – неторопливо и нежно. Ласково. Словно бы в противовес своим словам – конечно, у него не получится. Конечно, он не забудет. Конечно. Но попытаться надо – для очистки совести.

– Ты мне снишься всё время, и поцелуй тот тоже, – признается, отстраняясь, он. – В голове эта каша…

– Неужели так противно? – Игорь смотрит на него, но в глазах сложно прочитать что-то кроме обиды.

Дурак. Думает, что он Стасу противен. Разве может он, вот такой вот домашний и уютный Лавров, со своими кудрями и щеками, со своими ресницами, по-девчачьи изогнутыми, ему быть противным? 

– Мне от себя противно, – говорит Стас, но руки с лица Лаврова не убирает – проходится подушечками по линии скул и подбородка, рассматривая его как в последний раз.

– А мне с тобой хорошо, – Игорь не отстраняется больше – просто обнимает его, вновь находя губами его губы. Они целуются страстно, на выживание – словно бы воздух заканчивается, и это последнее, что и Стас, и Игорь хотят воплотить в жизнь. На самом деле не только это, потому что по-хорошему Стас хочет большего, хочет ласкать Лаврова целыми ночами, вглядываясь в рассыпавшиеся по подушке кудри, ловя на губах вздохи и вылизывая малиновые от поцелуев губы. Ему хочется так много – всё то, что под запретом, но будоражит сознание и заставляет кровь гнать по венам. Хочется быть ближе и показать свою любовь. Не в этом ли смысл?..

И пока он только думает об этом, Игорь воплощает это в реальности: торопливо, словно боится, что Конченков передумает, ныряет ладонью под резинку его треников и спускает их, высвобождая давно стоящий член.   
Он медлит ровно одно мгновение, пока между ними только судорожные вдохи и выдохи, а потом, стянув и свои, некрасиво, очень стыдно плюет на свою ладонь и принимается их ласкать – вместе. 

– Ну и отслужишь ты, и что? – шепчет он, срывая короткие поцелуи и прижимаясь всем телом к Стасу. – И дальше-то что?

– Ничего, – отвечает Конченков, сам уже обхватывая его ладонь сверху и проводя большим пальцем по головкам их членов. – Не вернусь домой.

Он знает, что лжёт. Игорь знает, что Стас лжёт, но ложь эта такая сладкая и успокаивающая – обещает, что всё станет так, как надо. Так, как должно быть у всех мальчишек их возраста: Конченков выбросит из головы эти их торопливые поцелуи и начнёт жить заново, в институт поступит, девушку себе найдёт… 

А потом он снова цепляется за эти кудряшки и понимает – не найдёт.

– Вернёшься, – уверенно шепчет Игорь, улыбаясь и прикасаясь к нему губами. – Точно знаю, что вернёшься.

Он дёргает рукой ещё пару раз, и они кончают – тяжело выдыхая и не отстраняясь. У Стаса ноги подкашиваются, а в голове пусто – он цепляется за плечи Игоря, сминая майку в кулаках и утыкаясь лбом в лоб Лаврова. Происходящее уже не кажется таким неправильным – просто ощущать тепло тела Игоря очень приятно, приятно и чувствовать истому в животе и думать о том, что всё это взаимно – ни капли не противно. Глупые люди, которые поставили штампы на всё подряд: это правильно, это можно, а вот это – нет. Нельзя целовать кудрявого мальчишку, которого так сильно любишь. Нельзя прикасаться к нему и ласкать его тело. Нельзя признаваться.

Стас вдруг решает, что можно. 

– Вернусь, – шепчет он, прижимаясь губами к виску Лаврова. – Вернусь, Игорёк.

________________  
*сигареты «Lucky Strike»


End file.
